Of Lightning&Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: When 19 year old Riley falls into the realm of her favorite anime she thinks she's dreaming. But in truth she must adjust to the ninja world alongside her brother Rhoan. Both dragon shifters will gain the attention of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Riley tries her best not to fall for Kakashi Hatake, but fate has other plans.
1. What the Hell?

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **So lately I've been crushing on Kakashi and decided to do a self insert Naruto fanfic. The names Riley and Rhoan came from the Riley Jenson series written by Keri Arthur. So the original Riley and Rhoan belong to her. All Naruto characters belong to their creator. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!**

 **Naruto's POV**

I was starting to get annoyed along with Sakura because Kakashi-Sensei was late again. Of course he was late all the time and when he did arrive he always had some lame excuse. Today we were going to do some training near the Forest of Death. Our missions as of late haven't been that eventful. Of course a month ago we had a real serious one that involved us journeying into the Land of Waves.

Sasuke almost died during that mission and I'd rather not go through another one until later. Sasuke was better now and he was his typical anti-social self. I don't get why Sakura likes him for crying out loud!

"Gah! If Kakashi-Sensei doesn't get here soon I'm going to lose it!" I exclaimed finally losing my patience. Sakura nodded with agreement while Sasuke let out his usual "Humph". I was about to say something else when the ground shook beneath us.

"Holy crap what was that?!" I yelled as the ground stopped moving.

"It was too short for an earthquake" Sasuke stated. "But it was probably something big"

"You mean like a tree or something falling?" Sakura suggested.

Having enough of waiting around I ran in the direction where the supposed tree had fallen. Sakura protested but she and Sasuke followed behind me. But what we found wasn't a tree. Instead a large reptilian creature with indigo colored scales and wings was busy nudging a boy about our age with it's snout. I saw a rock nearby and grabbed it.

I threw it towards the lizards head and it crashed against its scales. The reptile suddenly turned towards us and it was pissed off.

"What the hell is that?!" Sakura shouted.

I wish I could answer her because I had no idea what this thing was. The creature had four legs amidst it's large wings. Two silver horns rested on the creatures head and golden eyes looked back at us. A black slit rested in the center of them. The wing membranes were midnight blue and they made the reptilian creature beautiful.

"That's a dragon" Sasuke said.

"Yeah right Sasuke!" I shouted. "Dragons are only in stories"

The creature suddenly opened its mouth and roared. I guess it heard my comment and didn't like it. Then it's body began to smoke around it and we all got into a fighting stance. The indigo colored smoke cleared a few seconds later and a woman stood before us.

She had long red hair which matched with her grey and blue mixed eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top over black pants and matching boots. Her face showed she had been in a fight due to its scratches and small cuts. She appeared to be eighteen or nineteen years old and the way her physical form looked she was a fighter.

"So now you little punks want to finish the job dressed as fictional characters?" she hissed. Sakura backed away slightly.

"What do you mean fictional characters lady?!" I demanded.

"Oh please don't tell me your not a cosplayer, because your attire looks like the real deal"

Sasuke suddenly ran forward and he drew out a kunai. The woman was ready because she stood in front of the boy behind her, ready to protect him. Sasuke jumped into the air and was about to use his weapon when the woman drew out a katana. Using her speed she blocked Sasuke's blow. She then threw her fist forward and punched Sasuke hard in the stomach. My teammate fell to the ground caught off guard.

The woman panted before she swore and she collapsed to her knees. Despite her injuries she turned to the boy behind her. She put her sword back into its scabbard and crawled over to her companion.

"Come on Rhoan wake up" she pleaded.

Sasuke grunted and he got back to his feet. Sakura decide to step forward and she cautiously walked over to the mysterious woman. She got to her knees and knelt beside the woman.

"He's important to you isn't he?" Sakura inquired.

"He's all I have left of my family" the woman answered. "He's my little brother"

If Sakura was brave enough to get near this stranger then I was too.

"He looks hurt"

Rhoan which had to be her brother's name had long brown hair. He smelled of blood and his face was in worse shape. The woman then looked up to Sakura and myself.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura answered.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Believe It!"

The woman looked to Sakura first before to me and then she eyed Sasuke. Sasuke eyed her and curiosity filled those black eyes of his. The woman then smirked.

"I'm Riley"

Riley then swore as she spat out blood and suddenly fell unconscious.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed and Kakashi-Sensei chose that moment to appear.

"What happened here?" he asked us.

"We don't know" Sasuke answered. "The woman transformed from a dragon"

Kakashi-Sensei's right eye widened at Sasuke's revelation. He then bent down and picked up the unconscious Riley into his arms.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke help with the boy since he's in worse shape"

I nodded and went over to Rhoan. Sasuke was soon on the other side of him and together we placed Rhoan's arms around our shoulders and supported him. Sakura went over to get a few items that had been next to the siblings. Then all of us headed in the direction of the hospital.

 **Riley's** **POV**

I couldn't freaking believe this!

One minute I was fighting off weirdos dressed like ninjas and the next thing I was talking to Naruto and Sakura cosplayers. I really needed to spend less time reading so much fanfiction. But somehow I was really was in the realm of Naruto. And the kids I encountered before were the real deal. The last thing I remember was passing out due to my injuries.

One minute Rhoan and I were enjoying a walk near our home and then we were ambushed by guys I thought were cosplayers. Both Rhoan and I were huge anime fans and we both loved Naruto. In fact we were supposed to go to a convention later next month. My brother and I were both dragon shifters and we lived with our clan in a small town in Maine. We didn't always live in Maine though. My father had been a doctor and we would live in one place for awhile before relocating to another. For the past two years we lived in Tokyo and it had been incredible.

Japan was a beautiful place and dragon shifters were well respected there. However things went south when my father got sick and the illness claimed his life. Because of the precious mate bond that was shared, our mother died not long after.

My parents had been true mate's and whenever one died, the other would follow. The loss of our parents definitely was hard for me and my brother. We had been close to our parents and because of both of them and other dragon shifters was how we learned to fight. Out in the real world there were hunters, etc. So learning to protect yourself was important. After their funeral Rhoan and I went to live with our relatives in the clan in Maine.

Our maternal grandparents were clan leaders and one day Rhoan or myself would lead our clan. I just hope those bastards who attacked us weren't hurting my clan mates. I was in a hospital room and Rhoan was in the hospital bed next to mine. My clothes were being washed I guess and I wore a simple tank top and shorts that was given to me by a nurse.

I got of bed and walked over to my little brother. He was cleaned up nicely and I could already fell his strength returning. He wore new clothes underneath which I was grateful for. All dragon shifters when in dragon form could breathe fire. But in human form each one had a gift. A shifter with two gifts were considered clan leader material. I had the ability to heal external and internal wounds, and control the element of water.

Rhoan had the ability to use wind and to read minds. I stroked Rhoan's hair when I heard the door to the room open. I turned and a smile came to my face as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered.

"Hi Riley!" Naruto greeted as he rushed over to me. He had a big fat smile on his face. I always liked Naruto for many reasons. "You seem to be getting better!"

"A lot better now thanks to you three" I replied.

"How is Rhoan?" Sakura asked.

I turned to look at my brother before turning back to the three Genin.

"He will be alright"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke walked forward and handed me a bag which had my I-Phone, my tablet which was still in good shape, and the book I was at the moment reading. I gave the Uchiha a thank you nod and took the bag from him.

"Sorry I punched you, but I was protecting myself and my brother"

Sasuke answered with a nod just as someone else entered the room. My face went red as Kakashi Hatake came to a stop behind his students. Kakashi was my number one favorite male character in Naruto and seeing him in the flesh had my heart pounding. My dragon gave a chuckle in my mind.

 _He is handsome for a human_ she teased.

 _Don't_ _you_ _start that bullshit now_ I snapped at her.

"You look your feeling better" he greeted me.

Yep that was definitely Dave Wittenberg's voice.

"I am now" I told the silver haired Jounin.

"Looks like I came at a good time"

My eyes widened when the Third Hokage entered the room. Hiruzen Sarutobi had a kind face and my dragon immediately trusted him. Kakashi looked to his students.

"You three are dismissed for today we'll resume training tomorrow"

Naruto bowed his head while Sasuke grunted before turning around and leaving the room.

"See you later Riley" Sakura said before she headed after Sasuke. I sweat dropped because I always felt bad for the young Uchiha. Even seeing him in person I wasn't going to deny he was handsome.

"I get it you guys need to talk in private" Naruto muttered. I suddenly walked over to the blonde haired Jinchuriki. My dragon gave a low growl within my mind as she felt the presence of the Nine Tailed Fox within the Genin.

I ignored her and pressed a kiss against Naruto's cheek. Immediately the blonde went blood red and I smirked at him as I pulled away.

"See you later"

Naruto broke into a smile and yelled.

"Believe it!"

He then turned around and left the room. I then turned to Lord Hokage and Kakashi.

"I guess we might as well chat"

"I'm afraid so my dear" Hurizen agreed.

"I just hope you two are willing to listen because frankly it's a story hard to believe"

"You'd be surprised" Kakashi said. "I already know you're a dragon shifter"

I smirked at him.

"Did your Sharingan tell you that or did you sense my water magic?"

Kakashi's right eye widened in shock and Hiruzen's did too.

"Alright I might as well cut to the chase"

I then began to explain everything to them and I hoped they would believe me.


	2. The Evaluation

**Here** **is chapter 2!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Riley's Diamond Storm attack inspired from Renaming from Digimon Tamers and Sunfyre inspired from Game of Thrones.**

 **Riley's POV**

Three weeks passed since Rhoan and I arrived in Konoha. My little brother made a quick recovery and when he saw Kakashi and Hiruzen for the first time he was very shocked. Then like the fan he was he asked Kakashi for an autograph which confused the Copy Cat Ninja. But the silver haired Jounin happily complied flattered he had another fan.

Kakashi and Hiruzen were skeptical of me and Rhoan being from another reality at first. But after showing them a video on my phone didn't they believe me. Hiruzen then stated our whereabouts be kept secret. For one thing dragon shifters in the shinobi world were low. Two rogue ninjas would definitely want one of our kind in their grasp.

Since I had no idea how long Rhoan and I were going to be in our current situation the Third Hokage gave us an apartment that was below Naruto's. It was completely furnished and the next six months rent was covered. But Hiruzen made it clear we needed an evaluation to see how well we could fight. Then whatever ranks were assigned to us, we could do missions as contribution for staying in the village.

Rhoan and Naruto immediately hit off with each other which didn't surprise me. Sakura seemed to like my brother as well. I definitely caught her eying him the same way she looked at Sasuke. And speaking of the Uchiha, Sasuke remained impassive when it came to me or Rhoan.

Throughout the first two weeks Rhoan and I trained with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura because Lord Hokage informed us last week we were ready to be evaluated. Despite not having Chakra like most of the ninjas, my water magic made up for that. Rhoan and I were taught how to use kunai and shuriken thanks to Team 7. And by Team 7, I mean Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Now Rhoan and I were heading to the training grounds where our evaluation would take place. The both of us had worked hard for this moment. Rhoan wore a silver t-shirt under a black vest. His shorts were dark grey and he had ninja wrap around his ankles and the ninja sandals everyone wore here. His hair hung in a pony tail and I could tell he was eager. He had his bag full of ninja gear wrapped around his torso.

I wore my sleeveless dark blue top over black pants which stopped past my knees. I wore black ninja sandals and had ninja wrap around my right knee as well on both my elbows. My ninja gear was in the pouch that was provided for me and my katana lay within it's scabbard. The sword had been a gift from my father when I turned sixteen. Learning how to use it in combat hadn't been easy but I never gave up learning how to wield it.

Because of its golden hilt I called it Sunfyre.

"Check out who's here to watch" Rhoan said getting my attention.

Up ahead was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked them as Rhoan and I came to a stop.

"To watch you" Sasuke replied. "Kakashi is your opponent"

"No surprise there" I replied.

"You two will take Kakashi-Sensei down! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The bastard just not better be late" Rhoan growled.

I flashed my sibling a look just as Kakashi's scent caught my nose. I turned along with the others as the Jounin walked over to us.

"Good morning! I hope you and Rhoan are ready Riley" Kakashi greeted as he stopped in front of everyone.

"Didn't cross paths with a black cat huh?" I asked the Jounin.

Naruto and Rhoan chuckled and even Sasuke smirked at my remark.

"Well uh not today no" Kakashi answered his face turning slightly red.

I then heard the familiar ring of bells and the Jounin held up two of them. This got everyone to do an anime fall including myself.

"Really Sensei?! Your making them do that!" Naruto protested.

"This is a good way to evaluate them Naruto" Kakashi explained. "All Riley and Rhoan have to do is take these two bells from me"

"And if we don't get them during a certain time frame we don't eat lunch" Rhoan added.

"Lucky our metabolism rate can sustain us for a day, we didn't eat since last night" I finished.

Kakashi nodded before taking out a clock and placed it on a stump. He set it on a certain time before looking to Rhoan and I.

"You two are allowed to use your elements as well as kunai, shuriken, and the sword, and if you feel it is necessary you may shift to your dragon forms"

Just try not to mess up his face my dragon teased.

I shot her the middle finger and she roared a laugh before she went silent.

"Alright" Kakashi said.

The others backed up as Rhoan and I got ready to start the evaluation.

"Start!"

Rhoan and I immediately separated from one other and went to hide within the forest terrain. Ninja must know how to conceal there movements and hide well. I didn't stop until my dragon half and I found a spot that felt satisfactory. My claws elongated and I sliced away the leaves so I could see where Kakashi was.

The Jounin was standing in the training field and I sweat dropped because he was reading Make Out Tactics.

 _Rhoan_ _should make the first move_ _since he is smaller_ my dragon told me.

 _Agreed_ I responded.

It didn't take long for Rhoan to make his move. Rhoan emerged from wherever he hid and was quick to take his dragon form. A second later he was in the air above Kakashi flapping his wings. Rhoan's dragon form was like mine, four legs, two horns on top of his head, and frills on his tail. Only his were silver with dark grey membranes in the wings and his tail frills. His eyes were icy blue in this state.

But since he was a teenager Rhoan was a smaller dragon than mine was. But he was just as strong. Rhoan opened his mouth and roared making the wind around the field go wild. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had to get out of the way of Rhoan's roaring. Rhoan ceased his roaring and Kakashi's right eye was bug eyed.

Rhoan the flew downwards and landed on the ground in front of the Jounin. Using his tail he grabbed a hold onto Kakashi's left ankle holding the Jounin in place so he wouldn't move. I chose that moment to run out of my hiding spot with my kunai ready.

It wasn't long until I was behind Kakashi but then smoke came out of nowhere and a log was wrapped around Rhoan's tail.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. I shot Rhoan a look to get out of there which he did and soon he was gone. Kakashi had pulled a substitute jutsu move. A technique I was expecting and I chose that moment to high tail it back to another hiding spot. I didn't want to take risk of the Jounin to pull the Earth Style Head Hunter Jutsu on me.

I chose a new hiding spot and waited for my dragon half to finish examining our surroundings. Something shiny caught my eye and a bell lay in front of a tree. Kakashi wasn't an idiot he put the bell there on purpose. Smirking I looked for something to activate the trap and found a stick. Grabbing it I silently moved closer to the trap and carefully hid behind some rocks.

I again sensed my surroundings and nearby did I scent Kakashi. I then threw the stick right on top of the bell and the trip wire activated. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and he looked amused.

"You definitely seem to know what your up against Riley"

I chose that moment to ambush him. I drew out Sunfyre and swung it forward. My sword met with his kunai and we moved back and forth in a dance of blades. The bell from before was back on his belt but I wasn't going to fall for that trap.

I quickly turned Sunfyre around and used the hilt to stun Kakashi in the stomach. The Jounin grunted and jumped backwards away from him. It was time to show this ninja my water magic. I put Sunfyre back into its scabbard and called to my element just as I jumped into the air. I held my palms out and focused hard on my water turning to ice. This was a technique I learned when I turned ten and it had taken me a year to master it.

Ice crystals formed above me in large numbers and Kakashi's right eye was widened.

"Diamond Storm!" I cried before unleashing my attack.

The swarm of ice came down upon Kakashi and the Jounin began to jump backwards to avoid getting hit by the ice. The last of my ice shards hit the ground at the same time I landed. Kakashi panted hard and I smirked.

"Not expecting that weren't you?"

"Definitely not" Kakashi answered. "But it will take more than a mere attack like that to get a bell"

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!" I swore.

I looked to my right, left, above, and then behind me.

 _He's below you!_

Just as I was about to move Kakashi's gloved hand shot out of the ground and grabbed hold onto my right ankle.

"Sorry but that's not going to work!" I exclaimed and I quickly shot out freezing water at Kakashi's hand. It worked and my foot was free again. I high tailed it and chose another damn hiding spot.

 _He's really giving us a work out_ my dragon joked.

 _Yeah he is_ I agreed as I panted.

 **Rhoan's POV**

I held a smirk as I watched my sister disappear into the wood surroundings. Thanks to her water magic she avoided being pulled underground. Kakashi pulled himself out of the earth shaking his hand so he could warm it up.

"Rhoan behind you"

I turned and swore because the real Kakashi knelt before me. The other one had been a damn shadow clone!

The Jounin made hand signs before activating a Genjutsu move. I decided to let my dragon half take over hoping he wouldn't fall for the illusion. Leaves swirled around and a few see once later I was in another part of the forest.

My dragon half eyed his surroundings carefully.

"Rhoan"

My body turned and together my dragon half and I saw Riley. She was covered in blood and many weapons were within her.

"Help me little brother"

I swore before my dragon let out a stream of profanities and together we both fainted.

 **Riley's POV**

I quickly followed my brothers scent after I heard his profanity rant. It didn't take long for me to find my sibling passed out. Kakashi must have used Genjutsu on him. Using my strength I scooped up Rhoan and placed him over my shoulder before I moved again.

I checked my watch and an hour and half had passed. I needed to find a place to wake Rhoan up and form a plan before time was up. I chose a spot near the memorial stone and placed Rhoan down onto the ground.

"Your one hell of a fighter kid" I praised him.

"Thanks sis" Rhoan replied opening his eyes. I helped him sit up.

"Damn I can't believe I fell for his Genjutsu!" he protested annoyed.

"You'll overcome that down the road now we need to work as one to get those bells"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Rhoan demanded.

I thought for a moment and an idea came to me.

"If we combine our elements that might be enough to distract Kakashi"

"Unless he uses his Sharingan"

"He won't or else he would have used it by now" I replied.

The cute Jounin is nearby my dragon added. It's not a clone

I smirked at her remark.

"Let's go kid"

"Alright but I hope this plan works"

Together the two of us headed in the direction of where Kakashi was. The Jounin was back in the middle of the field reading his damn book.

"A frontal attack? You two are definitely overconfident"

"Say goodbye to your book!" Rhoan shouted and he called to his element. The wind again picked up and it began to blow harder than last time. Rhoan landed focusing on keeping the wind strong enough. Kakashi moved backwards thanks to the wind and his book flew out of his grasp.

I chose that moment to leap into the air and again ice crystals formed around me.

"Diamond Storm!" I cried.

The ice shards let loose heading directly towards Kakashi. Kakashi having no choice covered his face and closed his eye. Rhoan still controlling his element ran like hell towards the Jounin and used a kunai to cut off the bells from Kakashi's belt.

Once safe out of the Jounin's reach Rhoan returned to my side and tossed me a bell. I smirked at my sibling before going over to Make Out Tactics. The book was in good shape and not ruined during Rhoan's windstorm.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Kakashi said to us as we walked up to him.

"You shouldn't close your eyes during an attack like that" I told the Jounin as I returned his book to him.

Kakashi chuckled and he smiled behind his mask.

"Holy crap you guys really got the bells!" Naruto explained as he, Sasuke, and Sakura came over to us.

"That's because they worked together loser" Sasuke told his teammate coolly. Naruto sent Sasuke a glare and I went over to the Uchiha and was quick to smack him on the head. Sakura protested but I shot her a look that made her shut her mouth.

"You shouldn't refer to your teammate as a loser" I said to Sasuke firmly. Sasuke rubbed the red welt on his head and looked at me with annoyance.

"Word to the wise Sasuke, don't say anything to piss off my sister" Rhoan warned him.

"Noted" Sasuke muttered.

For lunch Naruto suggested we go to Ichiraku. The blonde treated us to lunch in celebration for getting the bells. Afterwards we went to Lord Hokage's office. There Hiruzen would read Rhoan and I our results from our evaluation today. Sasuke, Sakura were along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choiji were in the office. Both Kakashi and Asuma were present as well.

"So these are the dragon shifters?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

That comment got me flash him a smirk.

"Are we a drag to talk to?" I asked.

Shikamaru's tired look because an amused one. Ino eyed Rhoan and she was blushing. Rhoan noticed this and he shot a wink at her. Ino had always been Rhoan's favorite character. Hiruzen cleared his throat and I turned my attention towards him as did my brother.

"From today's evaluation it is clear you two can fight" Hiruzen began. "Riley you're ninja rank is between a Genin and Chunin level, while Rhoan you are right at the Genin stage, however it would be wise to place you two as Genin for the time being, the Chunin Exams are coming soon, and if you work hard can rise to the Chunin rank"

"Makes sense" I agreed. "I don't want to automatically become a Chunin just because I'm older than most Genin"

"I definitely like her" I heard Shikamaru say.

"And with all Genin we will place you two in squads, Riley you will be placed with Team 7, Rhoan you will be with Team 10"

I looked to Rhoan.

"You okay with this kid?"

Rhoan nodded before turning back to Hiruzen. Two Konoha leaf headbands lay before the Hokage.

"As of today you two are ninjas of the Village of Hidden Leaves, congratulations"

I stepped forward and picked up the headband that was meant for me. It was larger than Rhoan's and it was the same shade of blue. I tied the headband around my forehead and it felt right. Rhoan finished tying his one and he looked like a bad ass already. Now that we were Shinobi the two of us were ready to take on the ninja world and whatever it threw at us.


	3. Enter the Chunin Exams!

**Riley's POV**

Time seemed to be passing by quickly because it had been a month since I officially became a Genin. My squad and I were assigned low key missions which was annoying Naruto. Since the Chunin Exams were starting shortly I usually spent my free time studying for the written part of the test. The first portion the exams were on paper and I had asked Kakashi for study material.

At the moment I was taking a break from studying and reading my book while waiting for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to show up. The book was by a woman named Keri Arthur in my world and it was called "Circle of Fire".

This would be something Kakashi wouldn't mind reading. The material was certainly not appropriate for my younger teammates.

"Not studying huh?" came Sasuke's teasing voice.

I looked up from the page I was reading to see the Uchiha come to a stop next to me. Our meeting spot today was on a bridge overlooking water. Sasuke and I were still warming up to each other but I guess my getting the bells from Kakashi impressed him enough to talk to me. I also didn't act like a fan girl another reason I was worth his time. Sasuke had that signature smirk and I closed my book.

"Not now" I replied to him.

Sasuke nodded just as Sakura arrived. She looked annoyed by something.

"What did Naruto do this time?" I asked her.

The hot tempered kunoichi blushed and shook her head.

"It's nothing really"

 _I'm not buying that she probably ran into Ino or something_

 _Maybe_ I answered my dragon.

"Where you just talking to your dragon just now?" Sakura suddenly asked.

At those words I caught Sasuke's attention as well.

"Yeah" I answered her question. "Most of the time she's just giving me advice, besides being a pain in the ass"

"Sounds like she likes to give you trouble" Sasuke stated.

"You don't know the have of it" I agreed with him.

Naruto finally arrived and he was in his typical excited self.

"Hey good morning you two!" the blonde greeted us before shooting looks at Sasuke.

 _Not this shit again my dragon_ growled. _Why must they act like hatchlings?_

I chuckled at my dragon's remark.

Both the blonde and Uchiha turned away from the other and I went over to Naruto first. I slapped him across the head before going to Sasuke and did the same thing. Both boys rubbed the spot on their heads where I smacked them.

"Knock it off" I told them. "You two are acting like hatchlings not ninja material"

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto moaned.

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled. I shot the Uchiha a glare and he shot me back a nervous look. We spent the next hour waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Hey you guys!"

My heart pounced when I saw the silver haired Jounin in a crouch position on one of the bridge archways.

 _I_ _wonder what he's like shirtless_

I threw my dragon into a mental iron cage to shut her up.

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the path of life!"

"Bullshit" I muttered while Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

Kakashi then jumped down and landed in front of us all.

"I'm ready for the next mission Sensei! And come on no more of this dumb beginner stuff okay?

Kakashi held his hands up which was amusing to see. My dragon gave a growl not pleased she was imprisoned. The blonde that got all fired up which made Kakashi sweat drop and to my annoyance Naruto glared at Sasuke again.

"Damn it" I growled before shooting death glares at both boys. Immediately Sasuke and Naruto stopped their glaring contest and Sakura chuckled nervously. Kakashi cleared his breath before continuing on. Our mission today was to pull weeds in a resident's garden. I chose a weeded area close to Naruto and as I was pulling out a thorny looking weed did I see Naruto about to touch the herbs.

"Naruto those are herbs" I stopped the Genin from accidentally pulling an herb out. I then explained to him what weeds were and showed him what they looked like.

"Thanks Riley" Naruto said before he went back to work. After our weeding pulling we had lunch before continuing on with other missions. The second one was to clean trash out of the river while Kakashi lounged on a rock nearby reading Make Out Tactics. Naruto had lost his footing during this and went down stream. Sasuke thankfully saved the goofy Genin from being seriously hurt.

Our next mission was walking dogs. Naruto being the idiot chosen the biggest and the dog ended up walking Naruto instead right into a mine field. Let's just say afterwards both the dog and Naruto were covered in smoke.

By the time the job was done my stomach growled and it wasn't human food I needed.

"Gotta hunt see you guys later" I told the others before my body began to smoke. The others backed away as my dragon form took over. Once I was covered in scales did I take flight and headed in the direction where I could hunt. The best way for me to make a kill was in the Forest of Death. I hunted here several times and could defend myself if necessary.

An hour later I returned to the village in my human form with my stomach full and satisfied.

"You smell like blood" Sasuke said making me jump out of my skin.

"Don't f**king do that!" I snapped at the Uchiha. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest.

"I didn't mean to" Sasuke apologized.

"Are you stalking me or something because it seems I keep running into you"

"No I was just heading home after training"

He's telling the truth my dragon reassured me.

"She's talking to you again huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah" I answered. "I sometimes throw her into a mental cage to shut her up"

That got Sasuke to smirk.

"Don't smirk at me Uchiha" I told him.

I was about to reply when my dragon suddenly growled.

 _That human that follows Naruto around is in trouble_

I forgot that in this episode the three siblings from the Sand Village appeared. I took running following Naruto's scent and arrived to see Kankuro holding Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt collar.

"Doesn't this hurt punk?" Kankuro taunted him.

"Put him down Kankuro or else we might pay for it later" Temari ordered her sibling.

"We have a few minutes before he gets here let's mess with these"

Before he said anything else I punched Kankuro hard in the face and the blow made him drop Konohamaru. He hurried over to Naruto,Udon, Moegi, and Sakura. Kankuro's cheek was swollen where I punched him and he looked to me with annoyance.

"Your going to pay for that" he snapped at me.

"I don't have patience for bullies" I growled. Kankuro smirked before he raised his fist and ran towards me and I was about to fight back when a rock suddenly sliced through Kankuro's gloved fist. Small amounts of blood splattered the ground and Kankuro winced in pain at where the rock hit him.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league" Sasuke told Kankuro as he played with a rock.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke looked to me and I shot him a nod that I was alright. The Uchiha nodded before looking to Kankuro again.

"Get lost" he told Kankuro.

"Hey punk get down here" Kankuro suggested to Sasuke. "You're the kind of pesky snot I hate the most, all attitude to back it up"

Kankuro then began to undo the puppet he always carried with him. Immediately I got in front of Kankuro's path

"You touch my teammate, you mess with me" I threatened as I felt my eyes turn reptilian like. Kankuro eyed me in confusion just as a soft voice called out.

"Kankuro back off"

I felt my blood freeze because that voice was Gaara's. Immediately Kankuro stopped while Gaara continued.

"You're an embarrassment to our village and she is that dragon shifter"

 _So it would seem our arrival here has spread rumors amongst the other villages and countries_ my dragon stated.

Kankuro gulped and he backed away from me. I turned and was able to see the red haired ninja hanging upside down in the tree next to Sasuke.

"I know but then the girl challenged us"

"Shut up" Gaara replied to his brother coolly. "Or I'll kill you"

He then turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused"

Then he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand before coming before his siblings.

 _How is it that Gaara knew of us_ _?_

 _No clue_ I replied to my dragon.


	4. The Exams Begin!

**Riley's POV**

"Gahhhhh!" Sakura yelled. "Why? Why? Why? It's always the same, he sets the time and we have to wait hours for him!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed.

Both Sasuke and I sighed in unison. Kakashi had told us to meet him this morning and the bastard was late again.

Suddenly the Jounin appeared on the archway as he did yesterday.

"Hey! Good morning everyone!"

"Skip the late excuse Kakashi it's the same as yesterday" I interrupted him.

"You go Riley!" Sakura and Naruto shouted as Kakashi jumped down from his spot and landed before us.

"I know this meeting is a bit sudden but as you know the Chunin Exams are starting shortly, and I've recommended all four of you"

He then held out four application forms to us and we each took one. Naruto threw himself onto Kakashi in a hug which was funny to see.

"Of course the exams are voluntary so if you don't feel your ready you can always try out next year" Kakashi added.

 _We will need to be careful during these exams no doubt that creep Orochimaru is already here_ my dragon warned.

I felt my blood freeze when she spoke of Orochimaru. Despite being slightly handsome, the snake ninja was dangerous.

If we were interested in taking the exams we needed to be at the academy at room 301 tomorrow afternoon by three. We were dismissed after that and Naruto decided to go train and Sakura headed home.

"Hey Riley"

I turned to Sasuke to see what he wanted.

"How about you and I train together? I've been wanting to fight you one on one"

I was about to reply when Rhoan suddenly was heading our way.

"Hey slow down kiddo" I teased my brother as he came to a stop.

"I got an application for the exams and thought I would let you know"

Sure enough he held an application form and I beamed proudly at him.

"We were about to train you can join if you want" Sasuke told Rhoan. "Unlike Naruto and Sakura you two aren't annoying and can fight"

"My sister could easily beat you Sasuke" Rhoan challenged. I immediately placed a hand against my brother's mouth.

"Shut it brat" I growled at him.

"You two behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

But it was too late I was pushed away from Rhoan and I landed on my butt while an unknown ninja held my sibling in his grasp.

"Let him go you bastard!" I roared.

The ninja just laughed before turning around and ran away.

"F**k!" I exclaimed before I leapt into the air and began to follow after him. Sasuke was following behind me. The two of us followed the creep into a nearby wooded area and it wasn't long until we found our kidnapper. Rhoan looked annoyed and he was glaring daggers at the ninja who kidnapped him.

"What the hell do you want with Rhoan?" I demanded.,

"What I want? Well your brother is a dragon shifter like you girl and he would be a valuable asset"

"Riley you need to keep calm he's just toying with you" Sasuke said to me.

I held back a growl knowing Sasuke was right.

"Perhaps a trade would interest you? You for your brother, you're older and more experienced"

Suddenly I noticed a Shadow Clone that hid behind the tree where Rhoan was tied up. So Sasuke had a plan huh?

I decided a diversion was necessary.

"Why would I waste my time wanting to serve a creep like you?"

"You must not care about your brother's life then"

"Yeah about that looks like your plan failed buddy"

The ninja turned to see that Rhoan was gone and he was now free thanks to Sasuke's clone. I then towards the ninja and swung my fist forward and it slammed into the stomach of Rhoan's kidnapper. Sasuke then ran forward and did a round house kicked to the ninja in the face.

"Stay out of our village and don't piss her off next time" Sasuke growled.

 **Next Day**.

Yesterday's kidnapping attempt had just been a simple test to see if we were ready for the exams. Afterwards Rhoan and I trained with Sasuke. The Uchiha turned out to be a damn good opponent and I learned some unique fighting moves from him.

The ninja academy looked exactly like it did from the show and the hallway was full. Of course the two ninja guarding the room were just using Genjutsu. After Rhoan's experience my dragon could tell when the illusion jutsu was being used and now it was.

"Real nice speech now step aside and let me through" Sasuke told the two guard ninja coolly. He then stepped forward again. "And while your at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway, we're going to the third floor"

Some of the other Genin began talking to themselves and the Genjutsu was reversed a second later. Then one of the ninja guards was about to assault Sasuke when Rock Lee shot between them and stopped the attack.

 _Holy_ _shit he can move!_

I agreed with my dragon because I didn't even see Lee coming. Lee released his hold from Sasuke's foot and the other ninja jumped backwards. Neji and Ten Ten walked over to talk with Lee for a second before Bushy Brows turned to us. He was actually eying Sakura and he approached her.

"My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura right?"

Sakura was confused and I held back a laugh as Lee asked her.

"Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life"

Lee's teeth shined and Sakura paled.

"Definitely not"

 _Rejection is a bitch_

 _Agreed_

"Hey you"

I turned to see Neji and Ten Ten walking over to me.

"Your that dragon shifter right?" Neji inquired.

"Yep"

"You look strong, if we fight it you'll be a worthy opponent" Neji stated.

"I look forward to your challenge" I answered him.

Afterwards my teammates and I headed up the stairs so we could get to room 301. Just as we entered the room where Lee and Sasuke duke it out Lee's voice rang out.

"Hey you with the attitude! Hold on!"

We all turned to see Lee standing above the stairwell.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded impatiently.

"I want to fight right here and right now" Lee answered.

 _Really?! Now he wants to_ _fight Sasuke?!_ My dragon roared with annoyance.

"Don't take too long you guys" I told the others before excusing myself. I honestly didn't want to see Sasuke getting his ass kicked by Lee. You could say I was growing fond of the Uchiha. Outside Room 301 Kakashi was standing there.

"The others will be here shortly, Sasuke got challenged by Rock Lee" I told him.

"I see and I take it you didn't want to watch since you know the outcome" Kakashi replied.

I nodded and leaned against the wall. I fished out "Circle of Fire" and started to read from where I left off.

"Is that book any good?" Kakashi asked all of the sudden. I looked up to the Jounin and smirked.

"It is but it's not a book for Genin to read"

Kakashi blushed slightly and it was pretty cute to see. I then tossed the book to Kakashi and he caught it.

"See for yourself if it's any good" I teased the Copy Cat Ninja.

"Alright if you say so" Kakashi replied with a smile behind his mask. Thankfully the others arrived and I could tell Sasuke was angry about losing to Lee. I tuned out the conversation between Sakura and Kakashi since I've heard it so many times. After Kakashi said he was proud of us did he get out of the way and the four of us headed into Room 301.

The whole room was full of ninja from other villages. Each one of them looked to us with interest or blood lust.

 _Talk about intimidation_

I agreed with my dragon because I didn't like to be stared at.

Ino suddenly came out of nowhere and threw her arms around the Uchiha much to his annoyance. Sakura got all jealous and I sweat dropped.

"Yo" Rhoan greeted as he came over towards us. Shikamaru looked bored out of his skull while Choji continued eating. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino also came over to say hello. Hinata got all flustered when she saw Naruto and I thought that was cute.

After talking with Sasuke did Kiba come over to me and Rhoan.

"You two smell different"

"That's because their not human" Shikamaru stated.

"Nice to meet you Kiba, I'm Riley and the squirt next to me is my brother Rhoan"

Akamaru gave a bark and I tried hard not to get hearts in my eyes. I placed a hand in front of the dogs snout letting him take in my scent. Akamaru sniffed my hand for a second before he licked it and I proceeded to pet his head and scratch behind his ears.

"He seems to like you" Kiba said.

"I'm glad he does"

Rhoan did the same with Akamaru like I did and the little dog reacted the same way.

"Hey you guys!"

At the voice both Rhoan and I froze. We turned to see Kabuto walking towards us.

Immediately my dragon gave a dangerous growl and I could tell Rhoan's did too.

"You might want to try and keep it down a little, I mean no offense but nine of you are rookies fresh out of the academy right?"

Kabuto then eyed me and Rhoan.

"And you two are the dragon shifter siblings I take it"

Whispers started going through the room after Kabuto mentioned that. The two of us along with everyone else watched Kabuto used his information cards. It was interesting to see him using his chakra in person and to see the cards come to life. Sasuke was interested in information about Gaara and Rock Lee. That information I tuned out until Naruto decided to be an idiot and announce to all of the other candidates he was going to beat them.

Sakura stormed over to Naruto and chewed we him out while the other Genin looked on. Then fast movement got my attention and Zaku from the Hidden Sound village threw two kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto of course jumped backwards to dodge and Dosu appeared in front of him a second later.

Kabuto dodged his punch thankfully. A few seconds later Kabuto's glasses broke and a minute after that Kabuto fell to the ground and threw up blood. Sakura and Naruto rushed over to make sure he was alright. I eyed the Sound Genin and my dragon gave a growl of disapproval.

Suddenly puffs of smoke appeared at the back of the room and Ibiki the exam head honcho stood before everyone with his cohorts behind him. Ibiki scolded Dosu and his teammates. After that Ibiki announced that the first part of the exams were about to start which was a written test. Naruto's face paled when he saw another ninja holding a stack of paper.

"Glad I studied like you did" Rhoan whispered to me. I smirked at his comment.


	5. The Forest of Death

**I decided to skip the written part of the exams because those episodes were not interesting to me. Anyway Orochimaru makes his debut in his disguise this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Riley's POV**

 _If I see another test I'm going to get a migraine_ my dragon complained.

I chuckled at her remark. I was glad to be out of that damn exam room because the tension in there while then exam was going sucked. My dragon and I also felt claustrophobic. Some of the questions on the test were easy and the others weren't. The whole idea was to actually cheat without being caught. I wouldn't be surprised if Rhoan had used his gift of reading minds in the exam.

It was a relief to find out that I passed along with my squad. Now I had a damn headache coming on and I was glad I brought some pain killers. Now Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I stared at the Forest of Death. The second part of the exams were about to start and this was the part I was dreading.

Because it wouldn't be long until Orochimaru would show his ugly face and I wouldn't be surprised if his attention would also be on me besides Sasuke. In the short time since I've arrived in this world dragon shifter numbers were low and ones that were still alive usually kept to themselves or avoided being shinobi.

While Anko was giving out the forms we needed to sign did I go over to speak with Rhoan. I pulled my brother away from his squad and looked into his eyes with a seriousness in mine.

"Stay with your squad mates I don't want you involved with what happens"

Rhoan only nodded and looked behind me. I turned to see Orochimaru in his disguise of the female grass ninja. Thankfully the bastard didn't notice since he was talking with his supposed teammates. I gave my brother a quick bug before returning to my squad.

"Wanted to wish your brother luck?" Sakura inquired as she handed me a consent form.

"Something like that" I replied.

"I bet he's popular with the ladies where your from" she added to lighten the mood.

"Not really"

"Well he's pretty cute" Sakura said before blushing.

"I thought you liked Sasuke?" I teased her with a smirk.

"I can have more than one crush Riley!" Sakura fussed in a quiet voice. Her face went even redder and I waved a hand to reassure her that I had been joking. I finished signing the form before Naruto and Sasuke joined us at the tent. We handed over our forms and we were given a scroll before we headed over to our assigned gate. We each were given a bag full of necessary supplies meant for the outdoors.

Our gate opened at the same time the others did and the other squads high tailed into the forest while ours didn't. We would need to be careful during this part of the exams because not only were there predators here, but the other teams would be determined to get one of our scrolls.

While we walked we heard some screams and Naruto and Sakura looked like they got scared. Sasuke kept calm and I relied on my dragon half to keep an out for things.

 _Be on your guard_ my dragon warned.

 _Oh_ _I will_ I told my other half. Naruto went to relieve himself and Sakura gave the blonde a clocking because the dork tried to do it in front of us.

 _Here_ _comes trouble_ my dragon warned as a ninja disguised as Naruto approached us. Sasuke also noticed the imposter and attacked from behind our foe with a good kick. Our opponent was thrown against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Sasuke it wasn't that bad don't you think your going a little overboard?"

"It's someone disguised as Naruto, Sakura" I told the hot tempered kunoichi.

"She's right the real Naruto has a cut on his cheek and his shuriken pouch is on his left leg, instead of his right"

Our opponent was surrounded by smoke before the true guy appeared and it was a ninja from the Rain Village.

"Heh okay so you saw right through me I'm still going to take your scroll now hand it over"

"F*8* you" I snapped before taking out Sunfyre from its scabbard.

Sakura and Sasuke took out some of there weapons ready to fight as well. The rain ninja ran forward and Sasuke leapt into the air and made hand signs before unleashing his Phoenix Flower Jutsu. The ninja dodged Sasuke's flame attack and the two of them began a dance of blades.

Naruto is nearby my dragon informed me.

"Sakura stay with Sasuke" I told the younger female before I followed after Naruto's scent. I found the blonde headed goofball tied up and I used Sunfyre to cut him free.

"Thanks Riley" Naruto said before the two us of headed back in the direction where Sasuke was still duking it out with the rain ninja. Thankfully Sasuke was able to finish off our foe and he took off. Afterwards the four of us had a group meeting. Both my dragon and I listened to the password carefully before something cut Naruto's cheek.

Immediately we all stood up before the damn wind began to blow like crazy and it wasn't Rhoan's. I swore as I was thrown backwards and I landed on my back. Ignoring the pain in my back I quickly found Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them turned to me and I told the two of them the password.

"That wasn't Rhoan's wind was it?" Sakura asked me.

I shook my head before my dragon snarled just as a supposed Naruto ran over to us. I held back a snarl because right in front of us was Orochimaru disguised as Naruto for the moment. Sakura demanded for Naruto to tell the password which was recited perfectly. Sasuke didn't but it and he threw a kunai towards our intruder. Sasuke's attack was easily dodged and this time I spoke out loud this time.

"Give it up, you're not Naruto because the real one wouldn't have repeated that password perfectly"

The Naruto in disguise smirked darkly and I winced when his used his tongue to lick his lips.

"Aren't you a clever one"

Smoke then surrounded the imposter and when it cleared Orochimaru stood before us in his disguise.

"Tell me is your teammate that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password he wouldn't be able to remember?"

 _This_ _bastard already senses our presence_ my dragon told me.

 _Yeah I'm not surprised_

My other half then suddenly took control of my body just as Orochimaru used a Genjutsu move. Sakura and Sasuke were caught off guard. Under her control my dragon was quick to hit Sasuke in the head. Sasuke swore before turning to look into my dragon's eyes.

"Get Sakura so we can flee hatchling"

Sasuke nodded before he grabbed Sakura into his arms and together we got the hell out of there. But a huge ass snake appeared out of nowhere and my dragon decided it was time to shift. My human form smoked and a second later my dragon had her fangs deep in the snake's windpipe. She bit down hard enough to kill it.

As the beast fell to the ground did my dragon let me regain control and I reverted to my human form. I landed next to Sakura who eyed the dead snake. Then our eyes went wide as the dead snake's skin began to twitch and Orochimaru emerged from it's scales.

The disguised Sannin really had Sasuke freaking out and his body began to twist and turn like a snake's would. But before he reached Sasuke kunai came out of nowhere stopping Orochimaru in his tracks.

"Looks I arrived in time!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's time you quit messing with my teammates buddy!"


	6. The Cursed Seal

**Riley's POV**

Orochimaru eyed Naruto impressed he managed to escape from the giant ass snake that had eaten him. Thankfully the blonde was smart enough to kill it using a Shadow Clone move.

"You can have it" Sasuke yelled out getting all of us to turn to him. The Uchiha took the scroll out from his kunai pouch and turned to look at Orochimaru. "That's what you want right? Take it and leave us in peace!"

Naruto protested but Sasuke told him to shut up.

"What is Sasuke thinking?" Sakura asked looking to me.

"We can get another scroll later right now we need to get away from this creep" I reminded her. Just as Sasuke threw the scroll towards Orochimaru did Naruto make his move. Thanks to his speed he was able to get the scroll before Orochimaru had a chance to get it.

"Stop playing the damn hero!" Sasuke began but Naruto shut the Uchiha up by punching Sasuke hard in the face. Sasuke was thrown backwards luckily the Uchiha was quick to land on a nearby branch.

 _I_ _don't like the looks of this_ my dragon informed me.

 _Neither do I_

To be honest I was pretty f**king scared. Orochimaru was one of the three Sannin and capable of killing anyone or anything. Suddenly the disguised Sannin stood up and pulled back the sleeve of his undershirt revealing his wrist markings. He then bit his thumb and poured blood over the markings and taunted Naruto. The blonde idiot ran towards Orochimaru with a kunai ready to use and Sasuke protested.

He then made the hand signs and I shouted.

"All of you get out of the way he's using the summoning jutsu"

But Naruto had leapt into the air just as the summoning technique was made. Then another huge snake appeared underneath Orochimaru and the snake was heading towards Naruto. The serpent drove it's head forward and I decided I had enough of standing around.

I leapt into the air and shifted to my dragon form once more. I used my tail to smack the snake hard enough that it's body had to recoil itself. Afterwards I reverted to my human form and stood on a tree branch right above Orochimaru and the snake.

"So your that dragon shifter everyone has been talking about" Orochimaru said looking directly at me.

"If you think I'm going to let you touch my friends your wrong pal" I hissed. "I could easily kill your precious snake in my true form between my fangs"

Orochimaru chuckled and continued.

"I can sense you are strong girl"

"My name is Riley asshole" I corrected the Sannin.

Orochimaru then focused his attention to Naruto once more and his snake threw its tail forward and it broke the branch Naruto had been on. Sasuke called out as Naruto fell downwards breaking several tree limbs before falling onto his back against one and then falling towards the snake. It was then I sensed the chakra that belonged to the Nine Tailed Fox awaken. Just before he became snake food Naruto was quick to kick the snake hard in the mouth.

The snake moved backwards in surprise and Naruto went into a punching frenzy against the snake's snout. However Orochimaru used some fire attack and it stopped Naruto in his tracks. He yelled as he fell downwards again crashing through more tree limbs. He finally landed on a tree branch and he was on his back.

Orochimaru then turned his attention towards Sasuke and the snake rushed forward towards the Uchiha. I quickly got over to Sasuke and stood in front of him.

"Sasuke! Riley!" Sakura shouted.

But before the snake could strike Naruto got in front of us and was pinned against the tree branch with the snake behind him. The blonde had pierced a kunai into the snake's scales.

"You two aren't hurt are you?" Naruto asked us panting heavily. He looked to us with a smirk and I looked into his eyes which were now red with a black slit in the center. Naruto then was captured with Orochimaru's tongue pulling the blonde away from us. He brought Naruto closer to him and used his tongue to lift up Naruto's shirt revealing the seal on Naruto's stomach. His hand lit up with five purple flames.

At the same time Orochimaru used the Five Pronged Seal on Naruto did my fangs sink themselves into the bastards left arm. Hot blood entered my mouth and went down my throat but I wanted Orochimaru to feel the pain he just used on Naruto. The Nine Tails chakra disappeared and Naruto's eyes went from red to blue again. He then fell limp in Orochimaru's grasp.

After retrieving the scroll from Naruto's pouch did Orochimaru finally release him. Naruto went flying and thanks to Sakura's quick thinking she threw a kunai forward and it's blade caught Naruto. He was pinned against the tree. Orochimaru then looked to me in amusement.

I still had my fangs deep within his arm and I bit down harder.

"Your determination to protect your teammates is admirable young one"

"F**k you" I hissed.

Then I felt something slimy wrap around my waist and I swore in my mind as Orochimaru used his tongue to pull me away from his wrist. Blood poured down on both sides of my mouth but I didn't care.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke shouted.

Both Orochimaru and I turned to see Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. The snake beneath the Sannin and I disappeared and Orochimaru moved us to a tree branch across from Sasuke. The Uchiha then ran forward using his fierce speed with a kunai in his mouth. Orochimaru used some kind of wind attack hopefully to throw Sasuke off guard but luckily he dodged the blow.

Sasuke threw kunai and shuriken at Orochimaru which the Sannin dodged. The Uchiha then started to punch the Sannin like crazy and Orochimaru released his hold on me. I decided I needed to help Sasuke sense he just risked his life to help me. Together the Uchiha and I exchanged punches and kicks to Orochimaru and the bastard was just as fast with his fists and feet when it came to the punches and kicks. Snake Boy jumped over us and he suddenly began to move around in a circular motion used his speed.

 _Let me out_ my dragon commanded.

I allowed her to take over and together along with Sasuke we used fire to try and slow Orochimaru down. When she wasn't in dragon form my dragon could hiss out flames through the mouth. My flames combined with Sasuke's creating a fiery tornado. When the flames disappeared using his speed Orochimaru came right towards us. Sasuke and I jumped backwards and dodged his blows.

The two of us then came to a stop and my dragon half let me back in control. Both Sasuke and I panted heavily. I then turned to Sasuke.

"He's yours" I told the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded before Orochimaru threw another wind attack towards us and we dodged it. While Sasuke was still fighting Orochimaru I hurried over to Naruto. I undid the kunai and supported his body underneath my arm. I placed the unconscious blonde down before Sakura called out Sasuke's name. I turned to see Sasuke was on his back his stomach and Orochimaru approached him.

Suddenly fire bombs lit up on Orochimaru's clothes and when they blew up Sasuke got back to his feet and began to spring his strings all around Orochimaru ready to trap him.

"Awesome move Sasuke!" I called out to the Uchiha. The strings were wrapped against Orochimaru and he was tied to the tree trunk. Then Sasuke activated his Dragon Flame Jutsu which lit the strings up and the flames hit Orochimaru. His screams made me smirk glad Snake Boy was getting a taste of his own medicine.

I made sure Naruto was safe before Sakura and I headed over to Sasuke. The Uchiha panted and he was tiring. I used an arm to bring the Uchiha into my side.

"You rest now I'll handle our foe" I reassured the Uchiha.

"Okay thanks Riley" Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly the ropes that held Orochimaru in place broke apart and despite being a good distance away I hurriedly placed Sakura and Sasuke behind me. Instead of my two teammates being frozen in place I was instead.

"You definitely continue to impress me Riley"

It was then Orochimaru's true voice was heard.

"The Uchiha is also a wonder

I then felt an unknown pain coursing through my body and I swore.

"Riley what is it?!" Sakura demanded.

"I'm fine you two stay back!" I told them.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Sasuke demanded.

"His name is Orochimaru" I answered. "The reason he survived that attack because he is a Sannin, taught by the Third Hokage"

"I see you have heard about me then, Riley" Orochimaru said with an evil chuckle. He then took out our scroll and it burst green flames. "And as for what I want that will have to wait till we meet again, which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all"

"First you must defeat the Hidden Sound Ninja who serve me" he added.

"I have no idea what your talking about but if your finished why don't you just beat it, if we never meet again it'll be too soon!" Sakura shouted at the Sannin.

"Oh Riley and Sasuke will meet me again"

It was then I pushed Sasuke and Sakura off the branch behind me just as Orochimaru made the hand signs and his next extended heading towards me instead of Sasuke. Suddenly his fangs were buried deep in my neck.

"God damn you!" I snarled.

"Riley!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed.

Then as quick as hit bit me did Orochimaru released his hold from my neck and he went towards Sasuke. I was hopeless to watch as the Uchiha was the next to be bitten. I felt the Cursed Seal come to life on my skin and god damn it hurt!

I ignored the pain before I leapt down from the tree branch and came upon Orochimaru. His fangs were still in Sasuke's skin and I threw my fist forward and punched the hell out of the Sannin's face. My punch got the Sannin to release his hold from Sasuke.

I got in front of Sasuke and Sakura as Orochimaru's neck retracted back to his body.

"Very soon you will desire power, both you and Sasuke, my dear Riley" Orochimaru purred.

I was about to make a smart ass reply when the pain from the Cursed Seal became too much and I collapsed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto exclaimed as be rushed over to Sakura.

"I don't know!" Sakura answered.

My dragon screamed at the same I did and the pain began to go through my body. While Sakura held Sasuke in her grasp, Naruto rushed over to me. I continued to scream because the pain was just too god damn much!

Tears streamed down my face as Naruto wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his jumpsuit. It was then my dragon fell silent and I soon fell into darkness.

 **Kakashi's POV**

"What is it Kakashi?" Asuma demanded. A few seconds ago I had been reading my book when a horrible pain traveled through my body. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting me. Then as quickly as it came it was gone.

"I don't know" I answered because I never experienced that kind of pain before. It felt like someone important to me was suffering and who it was I has no idea. I looked out to the Forest of Death and thought of my squad. I knew then one of my students was terribly hurt.


	7. Close to the Finish

**Rhoan's POV**

I reverted to my human form next to Shikamaru who held an unconscious Ino. My squad and I had come upon my sister's not long after dawn. When I saw my sister out cold next to Sasuke intense anger went through my veins. The sound ninja had already taken out Lee and Naruto while Sakura had done her best to keep her fellow team mates safe.

However even the pink haired kunoichi was powerless to bring down Dosu's team. It was then Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and I took on the three sound ninja squad. But Orochimaru's subordinates were still determined to fight. Shikamaru's shadow jutsu had just worn off of Dosu, Zaku had managed to exhaust me and Choji, and Ino was still trapped in Kin's body.

It was then I sensed my sister was waking up. I turned to see her slowly getting to her feet and what I saw not only scared me but angered both me and my dragon. Her body was surrounded by the same purple aura that was around Sasuke. The Uchiha was up on his feet too. The two of them came out from the tree that they had been resting in and entered the sunlight.

Half of Riley and Sasuke's faces were covered in the black cursed seal markings. The only difference was my sister's eyes were their golden dragon color with the black slits. Her fangs and claws were elongated while Sasuke had his Sharingan activated.

Riley walked forward and first approached Sakura. She eyed the pink haired kunoichi with concern, before her eyes went to the unconscious Naruto, and lastly landing on me. I felt her anger spike as she saw my injuries.

 _Orochimaru has marked he_ r my dragon informed me.

I held back a swear as Riley demanded.

"Which one of you sound ninja has hurt my team mates and my brother?" her tone was dangerous and I shivered. Sasuke came upon Riley's side.

"That'd be me" came Zaku's voice. It was true Zaku did give me most of my injuries and Dosu would have also done so had Riley and Sasuke not woken up.

Riley turned to glare at Zaku and Sasuke did as well.

"Ino! Hurry up and get back in your body! You don't want to get involved in this!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Choji the same goes to you too!" I shouted.

Choji hurried over to us at the same time Ino undid her mind jutsu and she was shortly back in her body. I made all of us get out of the way just as Sasuke's mark spread more across his face. Zaku then held his hands up and unleashed his deadly sound attack. I covered my ears because the attack hurt my sensitive hearing. My squad mate's covered their ears too and the wind also blew hard matching Zaku's attack in perfect synchronization.

When the sound died away and everything was quiet did I look up. Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Zaku and punched him hard causing him to go flying through the air and landing on the ground hard in front of Dosu. While Zaku coughed Sasuke managed to get Sakura and Naruto out of harm's way and Riley chose that moment to leap into the air and she called to the water element within her.

Ice shards appeared around her just as she shouted.

"Diamond Storm!"

"I don't think so!" Zaku replied and unleashed another sound attack. But the ice shards easily went through the sound attack and they rained upon Zaku creating many cuts upon him. Using her speed Riley appeared behind Zaku and had her foot upon his back. Her claws buried deep into one of Zaku's arms while Sasuke appeared next to her.

Zaku screamed in pain as Riley dug her claws deeper into his skin making him scream.

"It hurts doesn't it?" my sister taunted Zaku.

Sasuke then smirked evilly as he grabbed Zaku's other arm and then pulled hard enough for bones to break. Zaku yelped and Riley released her hold on Zaku and let Sasuke kick him away.

"Don't think I'll spare you as well" Riley hissed turning to Dosu.

The sound ninja paled while Sasuke told my sister.

"I'll deal with him"

"Don't have all of the fun" Riley sneered as Sasuke walked towards Dosu. Not caring what happened to me I ran towards Riley at the same time Sakura ran towards Sasuke. Shikamaru protested as I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"Come back to me sis this isn't who you are" I begged her.

"Little brother" Riley muttered.

It was then I saw her cursed seal markings and they turned orange before starting to recede back to the Cursed Seal mark on her neck.

 **Riley's POV**

When the Cursed Mark had taken over only anger and hatred fueled my actions. But it had been my brother's love that made me snap out of it. Nearby Sakura held Sasuke from behind and his marks were also gone.

"Damn it Rhoan" I said as a few tears slid down my face and I wrapped my arms around him. "I could have really hurt you"

"No you wouldn't" Rhoan reassured me.

It was then Dosu called out.

"You and Riley are strong, Sasuke"

I turned to Dosu and he looked scared shitless. Hell I didn't blame him after almost being killed. Dosu placed a scroll on the ground. He then scooped up the unconscious Kin and Zaku into his grasp before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted and Dosu stopped. "Who is this Orochimaru anyway? And what has he done to Sasuke and Riley?!"

"I don't know all I do no we were to target Sasuke, which we did"

Then Dosu walked away and I swore before collapsing to my knees.

 **Four Days Later**

"The boys aren't watching are they?" I asked Sakura.

"No your good Riley" Sakura reassured me. After the whole fiasco with me and Sasuke almost killing those sound ninja I needed a stress reliever. And what better way to do that than to take a dip in the stream next to our temporary camp site. Not long after Naruto and Lee woke up did I say goodbye to my brother and our squads separated.

In the bags that were given to us there was fresh underwear for the kunoichi in this part of the exams. I was completely naked under in the water. The stream was deep enough that it covered my whole body. I scrubbed the hell out of myself determined to get rid of the smell of blood and dirt off of me.

After feeling I was clean enough I got out of the stream and got dressed just as Sasuke came over to us. He used his fire jutsu to make a fire so the fish Naruto and Sasuke caught could cook. I had hunted down a rabbit earlier and I was full. The others needed their strength, we only had twenty-four hours left to get a heaven scroll and get to the tower.

Sakura looked worried and I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to me while Sasuke stated.

"Looks like your still optimistic"

The Uchiha then smirked and I got annoyed.

"Wipe that smirk off you're face, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm seven years older than you for you to have a crush on me"

"Ha! She told you!" Naruto exclaimed before laughing his ass off.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a look of annoyance and this time I smirked at him.

"You should be paying more attention to the girls who starve for your affections"

I gave Sakura a wink and Sasuke simply huffed and turned his head. I then stood up and a banging sound later Sasuke rubbed the red welt on his head. He then stood up and went off to get water.

"Man you scare me sometimes Riley" Naruto said.

"Yeah me too" Sakura confessed.

I turned to the two of them and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Dragon shifters are born with tempers, believe it or not my mother's was worst than mine"

That was a given fact because Mom's temper had been damn scary when got pissed off. Rhoan and my father were more afraid of her wrath than I had been. I tuned out the conversation that Sakura and Naruto had about the earth scroll while my dragon spoke to me.

 _It should please you I sensed who is our true mate_

 _What?! When did this happen?!_ I demanded.

 _While we were unconscious you'll be pleased to know it's that silver haired Jounin_

I felt my face go blood red when she said that. I definitely wasn't expecting this news that's for sure. Suddenly Kabuto came out of nowhere and stopped Naruto from opening the earth scroll.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

For once I was glad to see Orochimaru's spy. If it weren't for him Naruto would have read the scroll and all of us would have been knocked out until the second exam was over. Sasuke also returned with the water and I had to calm the Uchiha down because he thought Kabuto was after one of our scrolls.

In fact Kabuto already had two of his own and as he was about to leave Sasuke being the idiot he was challenged Kabuto. Of course no fight happened because to be honest Sasuke didn't have the guts to attack Kabuto or else he would have by now.

Instead Kabuto would show us a path that we should follow. We got the hell out of dodge and followed Kabuto as we ran through the trees. I was ready for this damn exam to be over with.

 _I_ _am as well_ my dragon agreed.

By the time night fell the tower was in sight but the hard part was yet to come. Sakura then mentioned she sensed something or someone which made Naruto throw a kunai towards whatever it was. Pinned to a nearby tree was huge centipede and my jaw dropped.

I didn't like bugs period end of story and the damn thing was f**king huge!

"That's f**ked up" I said with disgust and Sakura agreed with me. The five of us then separated and I made Naruto come with me so he wouldn't do something stupid. After an hour we regrouped with the others and we were getting closer to the tower.

We noticed a few traps and Naruto accidentally triggered one. Kabuto took the hit from the many knives that struck him. I pulled Naruto way and whispered to him.

"He's alright he used a substitution jutsu"

Naruto nodded and we continued on our way towards the tower. However when it appeared we were not getting any closer I swore when I realized we were in a Genjutsu. Then shapes began to take form all around us and it was one of the ninja from the Village of the Hidden Rain using us shadow clones.

"It's about time we got to kick some ass" I stated with a smirk.

"Damn straight!" Naruto agreed as all of us got into our fighting stances ready to end this second exam once and for all.

 **Just to clarify things, Sasuke respects Riley and doesn't have a crush on her. Their relationship is like a brother and sister would have if they were close.**


	8. End of Second Exam

**Riley's POV**

Naruto ran forward and punched one of the clones in the stomach. However the clone's body simply turned into a slimy black substance and Naruto fell to the ground while the rain ninja's body began to regenerate. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and called for Naruto to get down.

The blonde obeyed as Sasuke threw shuriken out and they sliced away part of the clone's arm. One of the clones turned and threw a double bladed kunai towards the Uchiha. I threw myself against Sasuke and the two of us fell to the ground with a thud. The kunai pierced my arm and I ignored the pain.

"Sorry for body slamming you Uchiha" I told Sasuke. Kabuto went to examine the double bladed kunai. I then turned to Naruto and shouted.

"Don't attack Naruto! These clones are mixed with Genjutsu so attacking is pointless!"

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed while Sakura came over to Sasuke and I. She helped Sasuke sit up and his cursed mark thankfully wasn't activated. The best thing we could do now was to wait this attack out. Then the kunai came flying and I quickly transformed into my dragon state. I had removed my weapons before I shifted.

I covered my scaly body around Sasuke and Sakura so they wouldn't get hurt. The kunai bounced off my scales and I gave a growl of amusement. Once the kunai were done being thrown Naruto activated his Shadow Clone Jutsu. I watched in amazement as hundreds of Naruto clones surrounded us and they began to beat up the other clones.

I reverted back to my human and quickly gathered Sunfyre and my ninja weapons. It was now or never and we began to attack the clones. I used Sunfyre to slice away through the black substance jab after jab. We went through this for an hour and a half and the sun was starting to rise. I was getting tired and so was everyone else.

Suddenly the Genjutsu clones started to face away and the real rain ninja appeared. One of them was the guy who impersonated Naruto from four days before. However the ninja in front of these guys are simply more of Naruto's shadow clones.

A transformation jutsu had been used so we could lure the rain ninja out. I followed my squad from out not the shadows and smirked. It would seem this exam was almost over. The four other shadow clones disappeared and Naruto ran forward and punched the crap out of the rain ninja from days before. He and the rest of his team went flying backwards and they landed on the ground with a thud.

Despite panting the blonde still had plenty of fight within him. The rain ninja all got to their feet and then one of them activated a really good shadow clone move. Naruto being the stubborn Genin he was ran forward and started punching clones determined to find the real rain ninja. Kabuto went to help the blonde and Sasuke awakened his Sharingan once more.

However he helped in pain and I saw his cursed seal was glowing orange.

"Your done Uchiha" I told Sasuke firmly.

"She's right Sasuke that mark is only to hurt your more" Sakura agreed. Kabuto suddenly got Naruto just before a kunai pierced through his clothes. Both of them landed on the ground and I sensed Kabuto was in pain.

I put Sunfyre back into its scabbard and hurried over to Naruto and Kabuto. His knee was sprained and I held my hand out over the internal injury. My palm glowed blue and I imagined Kabuto's bones healing themselves. I sensed the bones putting themselves back together and they became one now healed.

"I didn't know you had healing powers" Kabuto said to me. "Thanks"

I shot the spy a nod but a second later he pushed me aside as a kunai means for me sliced at him once more. Blood sprayed the air and Kabuto collapsed onto the ground. More of the clones began to come out of the earth and if we didn't do something soon we were screwed.

Naruto ran forward again and kicked hard at the rain ninja clones. The three of them yelped in pain and they crashed to the ground after Naruto kicked them. The other clones suddenly disappeared and Naruto went over to the unconscious rain Genin and searched for a heaven scroll. It didn't take long for him to find it and I walked over to to the blonde and ruffled his hair.

"Good work kid"

 **Later**.

Iruka had the pleasure of telling us we passed the second exam. Now we all stood in front of the other instructors and with them I sensed a dragon shifter. It didn't take long for me to find her. She stood next to Anko and she had the Anbu uniform on. Her long black hair was tied back in a pony tail and her eyes were a light shade of blue.

 _She_ _is half dragon and half human_ my dragon informed me. Rhoan had also made it through his second exam along with the rest of his squad. He eyed the other dragon shifter in interest. I focused my attention to Kakashi and already felt my face turn red. Who would have thought this supposed fictional character was my true mate.

 _Just wait_ _until we take him in bed_ my dragon teased.

I threw my other half into a metal cage I formed within my mind so I didn't have to hear sexual stuff from her.

In order for who was to continue with the last exam there had to be a one on one matches. I wondered who my opponent would be and as I did I felt my curse mark starting to act up. I growled and ignored the pain. I would need to speak with Kakashi and Lord Hokage later.

The panel that would decide our opponents was revealed and it lit up. When the characters came I swore when I saw my name and my opponent was Kankuro.

"Sweet this will be fun" the sand ninja joked.

"You got this Riley" Sasuke said and I turned to him. He wore his signature smirk and his confidence meant a lot to me.

"Thanks Uchiha" I replied before looking to Kankuro. He was smirking and I released my dragon from her prison.

 _This will be fun_


	9. Kankuro vs Riley& A New Dragon Shifter

**Riley's POV**

After the selection the floor was cleared and I stood across from Kankuro. Hayate gave the okay to start and Kankuro undid the straps on his shoulder and placed his weapon onto the ground.

"Let me do you a favor and end this battle quickly"

"If I were you, I would watch my words" I replied to the sand Genin.

 _You will need me in this fight_

I agreed with my other half on that one. I decided I should make the first move and I drew Sunfyre out and charged at Kankuro. The sand ninja blocked my sword with a kunai.

"Feisty" Kankuro joked.

It was then my dragon shouted

 _Move your ass!_

But before I could move Kankuro swung his fist forward and knocked Sunfyre out of my hand. My blade went flying and it landed against the floor. Kankuro's body then began to turn into wood and I swore realizing in front of me was Kankuro's puppet Crow.

Wood then snaked around my body and I was trapped as Crow used his wooden arms to hold me in place. The true puppet revealed itself to me.

"Say goodbye dragon shifter" Crow teased me just as the real Kankuro emerged from the wrapping that was on the floor.

"Oh really?" I replied with a smirk.

I focused on my water magic within me and imagined Crow's limbs turning to ice.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro exclaimed as Crow's arms began to turn into ice and then the ice shattered. I was free again and I jumped backwards and retrieved Sunfyre.

Kankuro swore as he realized his prized puppet was useless now. He undid his wrappings from Crow and quickly threw a hand full of shuriken at me. I jumped out of the way and I was in the air above the sand ninja. A second later I buried Sunfyre's blade into Kankuro's shoulder.

Suddenly a puff of smoke blocked my visibility and Sunfyre's blade was in a piece of wood.

 _Move! He used substitution!_

But it was too late because as I turned a fist punched my stomach and the blow made made me go flying into the air and I landed on my back. Sunfyre again was thrown out of my grasp and it was next to Kankuro. The sand ninja smirked before he picked up my beloved sword and he came towards me.

"Sis get up!" Rhoan shouted.

I tried to sit up but I swore when the pain from Kankuro's punch made me fall onto my back in pain and I couldn't move. Then a new pain made me scream. Kankuro had plunged Sunfyre's blade into my left shoulder and the sand ninja was now straddled on top of me.

"It hurts doesn't it? Consider this payback for destroying Crow" Kankuro sneered.

 **Juniper's POV**

I watched as the young hatchling named Riley scream out loud again. It broke my heart to see a young dragon in pain. Kakashi nearby looked uneasy and I wondered why.

 _Perhaps the two of_ _them are connected somehow_ my dragon told me.

 _Perhaps_ I answered my other half.

Suddenly a flash of orange got my attention and black markings came to life on the young dragon. My eyes went wide because I knew these markings well. As they covered half of Riley's face the Genin placed her hands onto her blade and using her strength she pulled out her sword from her shoulder. She then threw her fist forward and punched the hell out of her opponent.

The sand Genin was thrown backwards and he landed on his back.

 **Rhoan's POV**

I watched in horror as Riley'sccursed markings covered her like before. An evil smirk came to her lips and she held onto Sunfyre's hilt. It's blade was soaked in her blood and more began to drop onto the ground. However my sister used her healing power to close the wound and she walked towards Kankuro.

The sand Genin was frozen with fear and was shaking as Riley came upon him. She was just about to finish him off when she suddenly used her claws to pierce her arm. More of her blood sprayed the air and ground but whatever she did worked because her markings began to recede.

 **Riley's POV**

I would had killed Kankuro had I not taken control of myself. My damn mark had activated itself again, along with the desire to seriously hurt the sand Genin in front of me. I drew my claws out of the mark and my dragon spoke.

 _Sorry but I had to stop you from hurting our opponent_

 _Thanks my friend_ I told her before pulling my claws out of my arm. My wound healed thanks to my healing ability and I looked to Kankuro. The poor guy was shaken up and I didn't blame him for being scared of me.

It was then my body began to hurt all over and I got onto one knee. I placed Sunfyre's blade into the floor and I held onto the hilt so I could support myself. As I panted Kankuro grunted before raising his hand and said.

"I forfeit"

That got me to widen my eyes because I was expecting Kankuro to continue the fight. Hayate announced me the winner and my dragon told me.

 _Well done_

I then swore as my vision blurred and I was again in darkness.

 **Kakashi's POV**

I was quick to catch Riley into my grasp. Juniper suddenly appeared next to me and she peeled back Riley's shirt. It was as I expected Riley had the Cursed Mark on her just like Sasuke did. Juniper then looked around before eying me with a serious look.

"Get her out of here, I will join you shortly"

I nodded and took Riley into my arms and got out of the way so the next match could go on. I took Riley to a secret location where hopefully I would be able to keep her safe for awhile.

 **Riley's POV**

When I regained consciousness I found myself within a darkened area.

"Good your awake" Kakashi stood above me and I was glad to see him. "I'm afraid I need to place a seal on you due that mark"

"Do what you will, the next time I see Snake Boy, he's going to wish he never pissed off a dragon"

Kakashi chuckled which got me to blush slightly. The Jounin then helped me to my feet and led me to the area where he would place the seal on me like he would do with Sasuke later no doubt. Kakashi told me to sit in front of him which I did. I took off my sleeveless top and I was glad I had a tank top underneath it. Kakashi would be able to get to my mark better this way.

I remained still as he began to place the red Japanese characters in the necessary places. I felt the characters come to life on my skin and I saw the red ink going down my arms as well other parts on my body. They went all the way out of the circular diagrams before coming to a stop.

"Good she's almost ready" a female voice spoke. In front of me was the dragon shifter from before and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Riley, I'm a friend"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Her name is Juniper and she's an Anbu, she'll be your trainer once the other matches finish"

I looked to Juniper and my dragon spoke.

 _She's no threat or else I would have been able to tell_ I trusted my dragon and let Kakashi continue with his work.

"Okay" Kakashi said before he removed his hand from my back. "This will hurt but it will pass quickly, are you ready?"

I shot the Jounin a nod and I faced Juniper as I heard Kakashi making hand signs.

"Cursed Sealing!"

Kakashi then placed his palm over my cursed mark and as he did this, I held back a scream when the pain of the jutsu hit me. The red characters retracted from all around and they no doubt were forming the seal around the damned mark. I felt my mark burn and I swore.

"God damn it!"

"The next time that curse mark starts acting up, the seal should keep it in check" Juniper reassured me.

"I sure hope so because whenever it does act up it hurts like a bitch"

It was then I sensed Orochimaru. I snarled and was on my feet glaring behind Kakashi with anger going through my veins.

"My, my, how you two have grown"

Immediately Kakashi got in front of me and Juniper was behind me. She had an arm wrapped around my waist and she did her best to hold me back as Orochimaru himself appeared.

"To think you've become strong enough to perform the cursed sealing jutsu"

A purple aura surrounded the snake Sannin and I wasn't ashamed to admit that Orochimaru was attractive in person. But what he did to me really pissed me off.

"Long time no see Kakashi, Juniper you've grown"

Snake Boy then looked to me.

"Your getting stronger my dear"

"F**k you" I hissed. "You did this to me so I'll go into a killing frenzy!"

Orochimaru chuckled at my remark.

"I only gave you the gift to become stronger"

"Hate to break it to you Snake Boy, but I don't have much desire for power"

"Even so, you still want to keep those you love safe, I sensed that a long time ago you lost someone close to you, someone that was special and close to your heart"

"Don't toy with her" Juniper growled. I was about to add another remark when I felt exhaustion overpower me and soon I was lost in darkness again.

 **Juniper POV**

Kakashi quickly caught Riley before she could hit the ground.

"You won't get any closer, Father"

"You have your mother's eyes my beloved daughter" the Snake Sannin told me.

"What's your game?" I demanded.

"You always get to the point, very well, this Sound Village that everyone is talking about, I created it and it needs a dragon shifter"

"Riley won't join you, neither will her brother, or I" I told my father firmly. "The good that once was inside you died after Mom died in your arms, she protected you despite you being a criminal, all of this because you blame Konoha for her death"

"Your mother didn't deserve the way she was slaughtered, Juniper, and I thought you would understand that"

"I understand love, I chose that over hatred, and hatred turned you towards the ways of evil, Father"

My father was silent for a second before continuing.

"The young dragon lost someone who died due to violence and she has the potential to be a great ninja"

"She's just one of your pawns you want to use" Kakashi added.

Orochimaru then began to walk forward and Kakashi suddenly placed Riley on the floor. He got in front of her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" he hissed. His Lighting Blade came to life in his hand and I wondered why the sudden desire to protect one of his students was so important. I eyed Kakashi before looking to Riley.

 _They are a mated pair that is why he is being protective_ my dragon explained. Now it made sense and I just hoped my father wasn't an idiot to get any closer.

"I don't care if you are one of the Sannin, the three Shinobi of legend, I swear if you take one more step towards Riley, and one of us will die here"

"Her seal won't hold her or Sasuke after you perform the same technique on him, you know I'm right, while Riley desires to get stronger to prevent another tragedy to someone she loves, Sasuke is an avenger"

"You think your can take advantage of them like that?" Kakashi growled.

"Enough Kakashi, you wouldn't be able to kill him if you wanted to" I warned the Jounin. My eyes never left my father because deep down I still missed him despite our differences.

 _You aren't alone_ my dragon comforted me. _I miss him as well_

Kakashi's lightning blade then disappeared and my father turned. He started to walk away but he suddenly stopped.

"I miss being by your side, Juniper, you're the only one I would never dare harm"

And with that he was gone.

"I must have been out of mind to just say one of us would die if he got closer"

"You did what was necessary" I told the Jounin. "Get her to the hospital, she's needs medical attention, I will keep an eye on her"

Kakashi nodded and I turned to take my leave. Lord Hokage would need to be notified what just happened.

 **Kakashi's POV**

I looked down at the unconscious dragon shifter and wondered why the intense desire to keep her safe was so important. I would need to find out later but in the mean time Riley needed medical attention. I brought the kunochi into my arms and held her close.

It was then I pressed a kiss on top of her forehead before I stood up with her in my arms and headed towards the hospital.


	10. Summoning

**Riley's POV**

I was in the hospital for twenty-four hours and I was glad when I could leave. I ended up sleeping through the rest of the preliminary matches due to exhaustion. Juniper stood as a bodyguard in case Orochimaru decided to pull another fast one. Sasuke's match had been after mine and as I expected Kakashi performed the Cursed Sealing Jutsu on him too.

Kabuto also made an attempt to kidnap the Uchiha which Kakashi was quick to stop. After the matches did I get a visit from my brother alongside Sakura, and Naruto. Sakura of course fought against Ino and the match ended up as a double knock out. Naruto fought Kiba and won though I wish I had been there when he farted in front of Kiba's face. Since the Inuzuka clan had a strong sense of smell, Kiba really got it bad.

Rhoan fought against Misumi and that fight at first hadn't been easy for him. But in the end Rhoan defeated him thanks to his wind and gift of reading minds. My opponent in the next round was Shikamaru and this fight I was definitely looking forward to. Rhoan would fight against Temari which was going to be tough fight since she could use wind abilities too.

Everyone was given a few days to recover before training would commence. For me I had enough laying around and Juniper agreed to start our training. I had no idea who would train Rhoan but Kakashi reassured me his teacher was someone that could be trusted. My mate would personally see to Sasuke's training and I just hoped Kakashi didn't over do it with the Uchiha.

I ate a light breakfast so I wouldn't hurl while I trained. Juniper gave the location to meet and the spot was next to a waterfall. It didn't take long for the Anbu to arrive.

"Good morning Riley I hope your ready"

"If I can survive the Forest of Death, I can handle whatever you have to teach me"

Juniper chuckled at my enthusiasm before continuing.

"The next few weeks will be hard but you will become stronger and ready to fight for the final exam, also I will teach you how to control the mark on your neck from activating"

I nodded and placed a hand where my mark was. There was no way I wanted to give into the desire to kill innocent people. Orochimaru had been right when I lost someone close to me many years ago. Her name was Taylor and she was killed by psychopaths who believed dragon shifters were bloodthirsty animals. I was thirteen when I witnessed my best friend die.

I shoved those memories and focused on Juniper. The Anbu dragon shifter walked over to me and placed a scroll down onto the ground.

"First thing I am going to teach you is the Summoning Technique, you may not have chakra, but your water element will allow you to summon, I'll show you"

She bit her thumb and she made sure her blood was on her flesh before she placed her hand onto the ground. Smoke covered the air and when it cleared my eyes went wide as a huge silver snake looked back at me. It looked like a Black Mamba and Juniper stroked the serpents snout.

"This is one of the snakes I can call to my side without using chakra, my birth element is earth, and snakes are earth dwellers, say hello Kazumi"

Kazumi bent her head down and she stopped until she was mere inches from my body.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, young one"

"I'm not your just really beautiful"

And she was a beautiful snake. Her silver scales glittered in the sunlight and her eyes were emerald green.

It was then my summoning training started. Well I first had to sign the sealing scroll using my blood and the next task was using my water element to perform the summoning technique. The first few tries nothing happened and of course this was to be expected. I mean I wasn't going to master the summoning move in one day.

After fifteen tries my dragon was getting annoyed.

 _Let me take over_

"Your dragon needs to not distract you, even I can sense her annoyance"

I nodded and told my other half to shut up. She huffed before coiling her body up and went to sleep. With her silent I continued the summoning technique. By lunch time I managed to successfully summon a creature.

"What the hell did you summon me for?!"

My eyes went wide as a really annoyed bird looked back at me. It's tone was male and it was the size of a regular songbird. I could definitely feel the water element radiating from this little guy. His feathers were a midnight blue, his feet were light brown with sharp talons on them. His eyes were aquamarine blue and his beak matched his feathers. His tail feathers were also midnight blue and they were longer than his body.

"Hold your tongue Tsunami" Kazumi growled.

The bird turned to the snake.

"Heh long time no see Kazumi, you look old"

Kazumi gave the smart ass bird a hiss in annoyance and Juniper chuckled before she bent down and stroked Tsunami's little head.

"You shouldn't complain didn't you say you wanted to have someone summon you?"

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting a girl"

That did it!

"I'm a grown ass woman Birdbrain!"

"I beg to differ" Tsunami replied back.

"Enough!" Juniper yelled and Tsunami winced at her voice. "Tsunami this girl is a dragon shifter like me and she has the water element, don't give her attitude unless you wish to become snake food"

That got the small bird to shut his trap and he eyed me for a second. He then continued after a sigh.

"Alright I'll see what your capable of, I'm a Water Phoenix in case you were wandering what creature I was"

"Oh that's cool!" I exclaimed.

The small phoenix cocked his head to the side before replying.

"Perhaps you will be interesting to work with"

I spent the next few days training really hard under Juniper's guidance. With each passing day I was able to summon larger water phoenixes. Tsunami as it turned had one sister and brother. His sister Aqua was larger than he was. Tsunami had the ability to use create small rain storms while Aqua could unleash create a larger storm but only one equal enough to a late afternoon spring downpour. Their brother Dorian was much stronger than his two younger siblings. He was larger than both Tsunami and Aqua and his powers allowed him to create a sudden storm just by shrieking.

By the seventh day I was ready to move on but Juniper wanted me to make one last summon.,Whenever I returned to the apartment after a day of training I was pretty damn tired and Rhoan was too.

Juniper waited patiently as I focused on my water element and imagined it taking the form of a large water phoenix. In my mind the water took shape and I quickly bit my thumb before placing it onto the ground. Smoke surrounded the air and when it cleared a beautiful water phoenix flapped it's wings in the air.

I sensed the phoenix was female and she was big alright. She was the size of Gamabunta and with each flap of her wings I saw shards of ice underneath them. Her feathers were a light shade of blue and her eyes were silver. Her tail feathers were longer than the other phoenixes combined, they were ice blue and ice radiated off from them as well. Her feet and beak matched Tsunami's in the color department.

The phoenix landed on the ground and it shook beneath her. I got to my feet and walked over to her.

"Well done Riley, you managed to summon Anahita, she's the mother of Dorian, Aqua, and Tsunami"

"Wow your really beautiful" I told the phoenix coming to a stop in front of her.

"Thank you" Anahita replied. "I can sense the potential you have, and I look forward to working with you"

I smiled before I placed a hand against Anahita's beak and stroked it. The water phoenix emitted a gentle hum as I stroked her.

Juniper then decided to stop our training for the day and I decided to see if I could see some of my friends before heading back to the apartment.


	11. The Truth

**There is a little lemon in this chapter lol. It's only a dream though.**

 **Riley's POV**

Since it was lunch time I went over to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. I wasn't surprised to see Naruto there, but who sat beside him was another story. My eyes went wide as none other than the perverted but funny as hell sage Jiraya. Jiraya was on my favorite character list and seeing him in person was just hard to believe.

"Hey Riley!" Naruto exclaimed noticing me staring at Jiraya. "How's your training going?"

"Tiring, but it's going well"

"Well at least you don't have a pervert as your trainer" Naruto muttered and Jiraya heard that remark.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Oh yeah then what do you call peeping on girls then while their bathing then?!" Naruto snapped at the Toad Sage.

I burst out laughing and this got Jiraya's attention.

"Hey don't make eyes at her Pervy Sage!"

My dragon chuckled at Naruto's remark.

I went over to Jiraya and I threw my arms around him. He fell off of his stool and we landed on the ground with a thud.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Sorry about that I'm just a really huge fan of yours" I told Jiraya after I glomped him. I sat on the other side of him and had just ordered my ramen.

"It's no big deal I just wish I was greeted like that with all of the ladies" Jiraya replied.

His comment got me to chuckle and Naruto looked confused.

"So by any chance are you the one who summoned Anahita?"

"Yep, Juniper of the Anbu has been training me"

"No surprise there since she's a dragon shifter like you" the Sannin replied as my lunch came. Naruto then explained how his training was going and I listened with interest. Jiraya would occasionally make a comment which would annoy Naruto and make me laugh.

After I paid my tab I said goodbye to Jiraya and Naruto heading in the direction towards the bookstore. I was going give Make Out Tactics a try. It wasn't hard to find the book and after buying it did I catch Rhoan's scent.

Curious to why he wasn't training I followed his trail which led me to outside of the Yamanaka flower shop. My eyes went wide as I saw Rhoan talking with Ino. He was leaning against the counter and Ino was next to him.

Whatever he was talking about made Ino laugh. Her face was blushing and my dragon gave an amused chuckle.

 _Ah young love_

 _What are you talking about dragon?_

 _Have you not sensed it! Ino is our brother's true mate_

 _HOLY SHIT!_

I hadn't been expecting that!

I looked back to Rhoan and decided to let him and Ino have some privacy.

 _You should find our mate and tell him_ my dragon told me.

 _No I can't do that now!_

 _Just think on it_

I growled at her remark and decided I needed a nap. I was pretty tired and since my stomach was full my eyes felt sleepy. I got back to the apartment and headed to my bedroom. I pulled off my ninja sandals and changed into more comfortable clothing before I lay down. I was fast asleep once my head hit the pillow.

 _Kakashi pinned my body against the wall. We were in his apartment and we were alone. The silver haired Jounin didn't have his headband on, which revealed his Sharingan. I was wearing just sleeping shorts and a tank top while Kakashi was fully clothed._

 _"You_ _desire me Riley don't deny it" my mate replied._

 _"Don't toy with our emotions" I growled. "My dragon and I don't like it"_

 _A sexy chuckle escaped from my mate's lips which were hidden behind his mask._ He _led my hands to his vest and I didn't hesitate to pull the zipper down and pull it off of him. I pulled his shirt off hoping to see his beautiful built abs but a sleeves shirt blocked that from view. The Copy Cat ninja was barefoot and he made the next move._

 _He was quick to pull off my tank top revealing my breasts and the Jounin stopped me from covering them._

" _Your beautiful" he reassured me._

 _He then pulled down his mask revealing the lips I craved for. He first kissed the tops of my breasts before placing his mouth against mine. His tongue pushed itself into my mouth and intertwined with mine. A dance for dominance ensued and while it happened, he scooped me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist._

 _We continued_ _our kiss as he took us to his bedroom and he placed me beneath him. Our lips broke apart so we could catch our breath. Kakashi then pulled off his muscle shirt and I greedily eyed his abs and muscles. The Jounin pulled me up so I was straddling his lap and I began to plant kisses from his neck and moved downwards. My mate shivered and I was brave enough to grab one of his hands and placed it on my left breast. Kakashi took my hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck. I gave a growl mixed with pleasure and I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck. Once finished with the left breath he sent to my right and sucked my other nipple._

 _If he wasn't inside me soon I wasn't going to control myself much longer. As though he sensed my lust, Kakashi removed his lips from my breasts and kissed downwards. I moaned when he did this, who knew my beloved was so skilled when it came to sex. Then again he did read smut on occasion._

 _Kakashi teasingly pulled down my shorts using his teeth and he used a kunai to shred my soaked panties. My mate then began to plant kisses on my inner thighs before heading downwards to my soaked womanhood. His tongue licked my entrance before entering inside. My back arched as he licked all he could inside. I growled and he finished his torment. He then undid his pants and his boxers followed._

 _I wrapped my legs around his waist ready for him to enter and become one with me. When he finally broke through the barrier of my virginity, he kissed away my tears which resulted in the unfamiliar pain of his manhood inside me. Then he began to move and I soon was lost in his love making._

"Holy Shit!" I yelled as I woke up.

 _I certainly wasn't expecting that_ my dragon teased.

"Oh shut up dragon" I growled before getting out of bed and went to take a cold shower. The cool water calmed me down but my dragon wouldn't shut up about going to talk with Kakashi.

 _The dream was from deep within our subconscious and if you don't tell him the truth, it will only get more intense for us both, he needs to know._

I growled knowing she was right. Just because he was my mate didn't mean nothing serious had to happen right now. I pulled on a purple t-shirt and black pants, before I pulled on my sandals. The sun was starting to set after I locked the door to the apartment.

My dragon told me where our mate was and I followed her instructions. Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone where the names of those who were killed in action were engraved within it.

"Juniper tells me your training is going well" Kakashi said not looking at me.

"Yeah well she's a good teacher" I replied as I came up beside him.

The two of us were quiet and my dragon growled.

 _If you won't tell him I will_

"Like hell you will dragon" I hissed.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi asked looking to me.

"Kind of" I answered turning to him. "Things are complicated"

"Oh?

I heard amusement in his voice.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Kakashi Hatake!" I protested.

"I'm not making fun of you Riley so relax" Kakashi told me calmly. "Now what is it that has you so flustered?"

 _You can do this_ my dragon encouraged.

"Tell me what do you know of mate bonds when it comes to dragon shifters?"

Immediately the Jounin blushed behind his mask. He then answered.

"Not much but I do know the mating bond between a shifter and their mate is stronger than a human marriage"

"Yeah it is, some shifters cannot live without their other half, and they die"

"Wait a minute, Riley are you trying to tell me I'm your mate?"

"You catch on quick" I joked looking at the Jounin.

I then placed a hand to where I sensed his heart was.

"It was during the second exam did my dragon recognize you, and she's been persistent"

 _Damn straight_ my other half agreed.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before he walked up to me and he pulled me close to him. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I blushed.

"Thank you for telling me"

"I was afraid to"

"That's normal" Kakashi then placed a gloved hand under my chin so I could look at him.

"You are precious to me always know that"

I chuckled before I buried my head against his chest and he resumed to holding me close to him.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"I knew it" Rhoan said from beside me. The two of us had witnessed the whole thing between Kakashi and Riley. We were well hidden and if Riley caught us we were dead meat. I wasn't afraid to admit Riley scared me she got pissed off.

"So what happens now?" I asked Rhoan.

"That's up to them" Rhoan answered. "If I were to guess they'll wait to pursue a relationship"

"That would be a smart move" I agreed with him.

"Oh please, you don't know jack squat about relationships, Sasuke"

That got me to shoot a glare at him.

"SASUKE! RHOAN! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

"Shit run for it!" Rhoan shouted as Riley came towards us all pissed off. I didn't hesitate to follow after Rhoan but Riley soon caught us and after a beat down Rhoan and I had multiple welts on our heads.


	12. Riley vs Shikamaru

**Riley's POV**

To say I was nervous about my fight with Shikamaru was a damn understatement. I didn't like large crowds and I now stood in the arena where all of Konoha was to watch me fight. In the last three and half weeks I trained really hard for this moment.

Juniper was optimistic that I would win. But Shikamaru was smart and I hoped he wouldn't be a damn idiot and forfeit the match. After my name was announced the crowd roared out its approval. I glanced up at my opponent and he looked like he'd rather not fight me. Well I made sure to make our fight worth it. Naruto suddenly appeared behind the lazy ninja and slapped him on the back.

Shikamaru fell over the railing and he landed onto his back. The crowd then began to boo and throw things into the arena. I held back a laugh while my dragon gave a chuckle as well.

 _I always liked that human_

"Come on Shikamaru" I called to the lazy bum. "The sooner we duke it out, the sooner it can be over with, don't you want that?"

"Yeah I heard ya, I just don't like fighting girls in general" he whined before getting to his feet. "This is such a drag"

I chuckled again before Hayate called for the match to start.

"Finally" I said before drawing out Sunfyre and ran towards Shikamaru at a fast rate of speed. I then leapt into the air and as I came down upon him, Shikamaru drew out two kunai. Our blades met against the other and the crowd roared out in satisfaction. I just hoped Kakashi was watching. I had no doubt he was along with Sasuke.

Since I revealed to Kakashi he was my mate, nothing changed between us. I was still his student and he was my teacher. But the love I had for the Jounin was real and down the road, when he was ready the Copy Cat ninja would let me claim him as mine.

Smoke surrounded me and I was quick to close my eyes. After the summoning training, Juniper and I moved along to hand to hand combat. And some of that combat involved smoke. Closing my eyes prevented me from blindness and my dragon would watch for our opponent.

 _The_ _smoke is clear_ my dragon informed me and I opened my eyes again.

"Maybe you aren't a drag" Shikamaru said standing over me.

He then disappeared and I quickly turned around. I first looked to my left, right, above, and behind but Shika was gone. He wasn't underground either so I let my dragon take over and she searched the arena looking for our opponent.

It didn't take long for her to locate him hiding behind a tree. The lazy bastard was eying the clouds instead of me. He then sighed before standing up and he grinned.

"Alright Sunfyre let's show this crowd our new technique"

Within my mind I focused my water element forming around my katana. That water came to live and it began form into ice. The ice grew larger and soon it was large enough for me to use in this attack.

"Aurora Wave!" I exclaimed as I threw Sunfyre down and the fury of my attack surged forward. The ground broke apart as the wave of ice went straight towards Shika. The Genin quickly dodged the attack and the ice hit the wall. The wall ended getting a medium sized hole. Shikamaru now was out in the open and my eyes went wide as I saw a shadow coming towards me.

I began to do back flips because if Shika caught me with his Shadow Possession Jutsu I was screwed. Thankfully the shadow thinned and returned to its owner.

"Your clan has interesting moves" I told my opponent. "But even shadows have their limits"

"That ice wave was rather unique" Shika replied. He hid within the arena walls so could be within the shadows. He then looked to the clouds again and I sweat dropped. I was glad this guy wasn't my mate. If he had been I would constantly be griping at him due to his laziness.

After looking to the sky the Genin dropped his head and closed his eyes. He then made a gesture with his hands.

 _He's trying to figure a_ _strategy_ my dragon informed. _Be ready_

 _Oh I will_ I reassured her

Shikamaru then opened his eyes and I waited for him to make the next move. The Genin then moved and I watched him get behind a tree. I knew what Shika was up to and if he thought his Shadow Possession was going to help him, he had another thing coming. Just to amuse myself and the crowd, I unleashed another Aurora Wave at him. The wave hit the tree he hid behind and the crowd roared for more action.

Nothing happened for a few minutes and I waited for Shika to make his move. Then a kunai shot towards me and I held my hand up using a blast of water to send it flying to my right. Another came from my left side and I used Sunfyre to swing the knife away. That was the moment I saw the shadow coming towards me again. I leapt backwards and the shadow came to a stop near my feet.

"I was wrong you're a good fighter" Shikamaru called out.

He no longer wore his jacket and he looked amused.

"Riley over you're head!" I heard Rhoan shout.

I looked up to see that Shikamaru had formed his shirt into a parachute, his headband was tied to the end of it, and a kunai was underneath it. The shadow got longer and I was quick to move, but the shadow kept following.

"I got you now Dragon Girl!" Shika shouted.

"I don't think so Lazy" I joked as I continued to avoid the shadow still chasing me. I suddenly swore when I felt my feet stop moving. Crap!

Shika already had me under his Shadow Possession!

This wasn't good. Shika smirked and I looked to the hole behind me. When Naruto fought Neji he came out of then hole that way and the one he used before was the entrance. Shikamaru's strategy was use to extend his shadow under the ground and to snag me from behind. Shikamaru started to walk forward and my body began to do the same.

As I got closer to him did I imagine the form of a water phoenix taking shape.

"What the?"

I smirked because above my opponent the shape of a bird made out of water hovered over us. Then the water began to change into feathers and soon Aqua flapped her wings above us.

"Now Aqua!" I called to her.

"On it!" she replied before her eyes glowed and she let out a song. Immediately the clouds in the sky began to darken blocking out the sun. Rain began to pour into the arena and this broke the Shadow Posession that Shikamaru had on me.

As it rained I just leapt into the air and the raindrops around me began to form into ice shards.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Crap!" Shikamaru shouted as my attack was unleashed upon him. He brace himself as the ice shards fell upon him and he withstood the pain that my attack was giving him. I used this chance to run at him and punched his stomach hard enough to stun the Genin.

Shikamaru grunted before he fell to the ground and soon he was out cold. Hayate announced me the winner and I smirked.

"Man what a drag" Shikamaru groaned a few minutes later as I helped him out of the arena. "I can't believe you beat me"

"You have to admit it was fun though" I teased.

Shika then smirked at my remark.

"Yeah it was, you're a good fighter Riley"


	13. Rhoan vs Temari

**Riley's POV**

Since my match was over it was time for Rhoan's. My little brother was already down on the battlefield and he looked ready to fight Temari.

"I wonder how Rhoan will do" Shikamaru said from beside me.

"Who knows" I replied. "Temari has the ability to use wind like Rhoan can so this match will be close"

"I'm just glad I didn't have to fight you or Rhoan" Naruto replied with a nervous laugh.

"Go Rhoan!" Ino shouted. "Kick her ass!"

I chuckled at Rhoan's mate.

 _It is good to know that our brother has someone who supports_ _him_ my dragon said.

I nodded in agreement just as the wind blew and Temari flew down into the arena on her fan.

 _Good luck kiddo_ I thought in my mind as Temari landed and she got off of her fan.

 **Rhoan's POV**

My dragon and I were ready to start this fight. I had worked very hard to get here and I was determined to win.

 _We_ _must_ be _careful_ _of_ _her_ _attacks_ my other half said to me. I nodded in agreement as Hayate announced for _the_ match to start.

"Since I'm a gentleman I'll let you go first" I called out to Temari.

"I like a man with manners and one that's cute too" Temari replied.

My dragon chuckled and ignored him as I got into a fighting stance. Temari smirked before she ran towards me. She leapt into the air and swung her fan forward. I jumped into the air just in time to avoid being hit by her weapon. As I did I called to the dragon within me and my human form melted away. The crowd roared as I took to my dragon state and flew in the air above the kunoichi.

Deciding to fight wind with wind I opened my mouth and unleashed a roar. The wind throughout the arena blew like crazy and Temari was caught off guard. I chose that moment to flew downwards at a fast rate of speed and I slammed by body into hers.

She went flying through the air and she was quick to land back on her feet properly. She then threw her fan forward again and I hurriedly took flight once more. While her wind attack continued I chose a place to conceal myself in a tree. I perched myself within the upper branches and kept out of sight.

Since Riley didn't fight in her dragon state I would give the crowd a show they wouldn't forget. Temari's eyes locked onto my hiding spot and she released her Wind Scythe Jutsu. I took flight once more to avoid being thrown out of the tree. I flew forward until I hovered in the air above my opponent.

 _Let me take over_

I let my dragon take control and he opened our fanged mouth and hissed out flames. Temari countered with another wind attack which collided with the flames. The flames went all over the arena and started to burn some parts of the ground. My other half extinguished the flames using his thoughts before turning our scaly hide went into a nose dive.

Once again we body slammed Temari and this time she didn't land on her feet. Instead she landed on her back and her weapon was separated from her. My dragon then let me get back in control and I landed on the ground close to my opponent. I shifted to my by human form and I drew out shuriken from my pouch and threw them as one towards my opponent. Next I then concentrated on my wind element and the wind began blow harder than from earlier.

This allowed the shuriken to dance with my element and Temari quickly got to her feet and she leapt into the air avoiding my attack. She came down upon me and she threw her fist forward which collided with my stomach.

I swore as I fell to the ground coughing from her blow. The wind died down and Temari grabbed my face with a hand making me look into her eyes.

"Your good but I'm better"

"You are good but who is better remains to be unseen"

I then elbowed her in the side which made her grunt and I quickly did a few back flips so I would be a few feet away from her. Once I felt safe enough I was about to return to my dragon form when suddenly I felt something sharp being pressed against my back.

I turned to see Temari standing behind me with one hand on the kunai which was still against my back while the other held her fan. So it had to be a shadow clone I had elbowed.

"This match is over Dragon Boy" she said.

"Not yet it's not"

I used my foot to trip the kunoichi making her fall and that was my chance to escape. I ran forward and turned around to face the blonde. She was back on her feet and it was time to unleash the attack I was taught from my instructor.

Within my mind I imagined my element starting to blow and sure enough, the wind returned to the arena. Temari got her fan ready and as she swung it forward did I unleash my attack.

"Howling Wind!"

Howls of wolves was heard as my attack took the forms of running wolves. This attack could rip things in its path to shreds, but today it collided with Temari's attack. When they collided it caused me to go flying as it did the same with Temari.

I was thrown backwards hard and I was slammed into the ground. I saw Temari landed hard on the ground too and no doubt she was hurting all over like I was. I tried to move but my body only protested with intense pain all over.

 _Our body cannot fight anymore_ my dragon replied.

"Yeah your right" I agreed with my other half. I grunted as I looked to make sure Temari was alright. She lifted her head up and I could tell she wasn't in fighting condition either.

"Proctor this match is over, neither one of us can fight any longer" I called out to Hayate.

"He's right" Temari agreed.

Hayate only nodded and he called the match a double knock out. It wasn't long until I finally passed out and but I was proud of myself for making it to the final matches of the exams.

 **Riley's POV**

After the match Rhoan and Temari were taken to the infirmary. There was to be an hour and a half break before the next match so I decided to stay close to Rhoan. According to the doctor in charge, Rhoan had bruised his ribs, but other than that he would be fine in a few days.

"Man that was some fight" Naruto said looking to me.

"It was but I'm not surprised it ended in a double knock out" I answered my team mate. "Temari and Rhoan have wind abilities"

"Which ended in a draw" Shikamaru added.

Ino sat in a chair beside my brother looking worried for him. Sakura noticed this as well and a smile came to her lips. It wasn't a cruel smile, but a genuine one. As Rhoan slept, Ino slipped a hand into his and she kissed his forehead. The others took the moment to leave except me. I wanted to speak to Ino for a moment.

"Ino, has Rhoan informed you that you two are a mated pair?"

Ino turned to me with a blush.

"Yeah he has, he explained to me what a mating bond is like"

"I can tell you've come to care for him"

"Yeah at first I thought I was in love with Sasuke, but what I feel for Rhoan is stronger than what I felt before"

"Rhoan is a good match for you and he will protect you with his life, you are very lucky, all I ask is that you don't break his heart"

"I would never do that to him" Ino answered immediately.

I smiled at her before I decided to let her spend some time alone with Rhoan.

 _She treasures our brother and_ _won't betray him_ my dragon reassured me.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about Ino anymore as a fan girl"

I sweat dropped as I found an amused Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the wall outside of the infirmary.

"Are you always eavesdropping Uchiha?" I inquired.

"Not always" Sasuke replied with that signature smirk of his.

"Do the others know you're here?"

"Not yet, Kakashi snuck me in so we won't be late"

"Good that mate of mine needs to quit that habit"

Sasuke chuckled before removing hjmse from the wall. He was out of the blue shirt and white shorts, instead he wore all black.

"Nice change of wardrobe, black suits you better"

"I guess" Sasuke sighed. "I saw your fight with Shikamaru, nice job"

"Your words are appreciated" I then placed a hand on top of his shoulder close to where is mark was. "Believe it or not, I consider you a friend Sasuke, deep down you have a good heart, it's just surrounded by darkness"

Sasuke didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to. But I did bend down and place a kiss against his forehead. I then pulled away and Sasuke said.

"Don't tell anyone but I value your friendship"

"I won't"

"Everything okay here?"

Kakashi walked towards us and I tried hard not to blush. Sasuke noticed and his smirk grew.

"I'll see you outside"

The Uchiha then excused himself leaving me alone with my mate.

"I take it he was teasing you" Kakashi said.

"A little" I replied with a wave.

"He's fond of you Riley, even I can see that"

"I'm glad he's been through enough hell"

Kakashi nodded suddenly taking my hand and he pulled us way from the infirmary.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking us somewhere more private" the Jounin answered.

I had no choice but to trust him and the silver haired ninja led us to what appeared to be a lounge area. I guess this was where the higher ranking ninja went to hang out during breaks while the exams went on. My mate closed the door behind us and then turned to me.

Then he gave me his happy look.

"This is the only place where we can talk"

"So what's up?" I asked.

"It's this mating bond, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm eventually going to be more than your teacher"

 _He's nervous but also excited_

"What did your dragon just tell you?" Kakashi asked.

"She says your nervous and also excited"

"Yeah she's right, it's just I haven't been in many relationships"

"That I don't believe, you are very good looking for a human male, you just aren't used to expressing your feelings which is fine"

"You got that right and I'm glad you find me good looking"

 _He's sexy_

"Shut up dragon"

Kakashi arched an eyebrow and I shook my head not wanting to repeat what she said. I then walked over to my mate and placed a hand where his heart was.

"We can wait until I'm up a rank or two, I don't want to rush things between us, believe it or not, your my favorite character in this whole anime"

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't you dare start teasing me" I growled.

Kakashi chuckled before looking to me with his right eye. He then told me.

"Close your eyes"

"You pull a fast one and I'll kick your ass later mate" I scolded the Jounin as I did as he asked. I felt Kakashi wrap one arm around my waist and he pulled me close to him. I heard him moving something before he used his other hand to lift my chin upwards. It was then I felt his lips press against mine.

I felt my face turn red as I responded to Kakashi's kiss. His lips were soft and they felt natural against mine. Kakashi was a damn good kisser and I was the luckiest son of a bitch right now. His tongue licked at my bottom lip and I parted my mouth so he gain access. My tongue danced with his and I submitted to him so he could be dominate.

The dance with our tongues continued for a few more minutes before Kakashi finally pulled his lips away from mine. I heard him pulling his mask back on and he said I could open my eyes.

"Damn" was all I could say.

"There's more to come down the line" Kakashi joked.

"You better" I growled.

My mate looked to me and I saw his lips form into a smirk behind his mask. He still had his arm around my waist and he bent his head closer to mine.

"I intend to show you than I am yours and yours alone" he said seductively. I responded with a nod before placing my arms around him. Kakashi wrapped his other arm around me and hugged me back.


	14. Sasuke vs Gaara

**Riley's POV**

"This match will be interesting" Kakashi said. After our brief kiss my mate escorted me to where Sakura was sitting beside Ino. Rhoan was still unconscious and would be going to the hospital shortly.

"So Sakura have you heard?" Ino asked as Gaara came onto the field.

Sakura turned to her former rival.

"You don't need to worry about me competing for Sasuke anymore, I'm Rhoan's mate, and we're dating"

The same smile from before came to Sakura's lips.

"I'm happy for you"

She meant her words and Ino blushed.

Lee and Guy also just arrived no doubt wanting to see the fight that was about to happen down below us. I suddenly felt a sting in my neck and I swore realizing my damn curse mark was acting up. I held back a growl and I refused to let the damn thing to take control.

During my training Juniper kept her promise and showed me how to control myself preventing the curse mark from activating. I learned a variety of ways to control the mark and one of them was to let my dragon half take over for awhile. I pushed away any negative thoughts from my mind and thought of something funny.

One day as I was heading back to the apartment I spotted Jiraya sneaking off to a bath house. I tailed him and had watched the perverted Sannin peek at the human females bathing before he got caught. He ended getting things thrown into his face and that already had me smirking.

The stinging in my neck stopped and I focused my attention to the match below us. I heard Guy say to Kakashi he was his rival and as usual my idiot mate didn't hear him. I placed a hand to my mouth to silence my chuckle as Guy got annoyed.

Genma got Sasuke and Gaara to come to the center of the arena which both males did. Sasuke definitely looked ready to go and Gaara was too. Genma threw his hand down and called for the match to start before jumping away from the two Genin.

Sand came out of Gaara's gourd and Sasuke jumped backwards. Gaara suddenly winced as though he was in pain and he clutched his head with his right hand. I could hear the red haired ninja talk to himself and my dragon gave a low growl.

 _The demon within him is awakening_

 _It won't be long_ I agreed with her.

Things with Gaara settled down and the sand from the gourd fell to the ground. Sand then rose into the air and hovered on both sides of Gaara. Sasuke started the match by retrieving shuriken from his pouch and he threw them towards his opponent. Sand came to life in front of the sand ninja and a sand clone of Gaara appeared clutching the shuriken in its hand.

Sasuke ran forward and the clone shot a stream of sand at the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged by jumping into the air and then the clone threw shuriken at the same time Sasuke did. The song of metal meeting against metal rung out as Sasuke got closer to the sand clone. He kicked it using his left foot which the clone blocked. Sasuke used his speed and used his wrist to hold the clone in place. He used his other hand to punch the clone and it shattered giving Sasuke a clear path to Gaara.

Sasuke then threw his fist forward but Gaara again used his sand as a shield. But Sasuke had other plans and a second later he was gone. He reappeared behind Gaara and punched him hard in the face. Gaara went flying through the air and he landed on the ground hard.

"You've been training him hard" I told Kakashi.

"He's only getting started" my mate replied.

Below Sasuke gave Gaara a come on gesture. Gaara remained motionless and Sasuke ran forward and I felt my eyes widen at how fast he was moving. Gaara again tried to use his sand to protect him but Sasuke was quick to catch him off guard and he kicked Gaara again. The sand Genin was pushed backwards thanks to the kick.

As Gaara got to his feet Sasuke began to run again and the Uchiha was so damn fast I felt myself getting dizzy from watching. The Uchiha was moving just as fast as Lee could and I was damn impressed. Sasuke gave Gaara another kick and punch but the sand Genin still wasn't fighting back. The red head was on his knees and was panting hard.

Gaara got back to his feet and made a hand sign. The sand around him began to surround the Genin forming a visible shield. Sasuke ran forward and he threw his hand forward. But the sand stopped the Uchiha's assault. After realizing his punch didn't work Sasuke jumped backwards. The sand now had Gaara completely covered and I noticed Sasuke's hand was bleeding slightly. Suddenly Naruto called out to Kakashi and we all turned to see the blonde and Shikamaru were out of breath from running up the stairs.

I tuned out the conversation Naruto had with my mate as a mass of swirling sand appeared above Gaara's temporary shield. An eyeball then took form and I winced. Gaara's moves during this arc always freaked me out. Sasuke ran forward and threw kunai at the shield but it's hard surface simply deflected them. The Uchiha tried to punch the sand shell hopeful to shatter it but it didn't work and the sand tried to snag Sasuke, but he dodged the sand blows thanks to his Sharingan.

Sasuke even jumped on top of the sand shell but it was hopeless. The Uchiha then jumped backwards until he was on the arena wall in a vertical position. He made hand signs and my dragon got excited.

 _He's about to use the Chidori move_

The Chidori was my favorite move in the anime along with Naruto's Rasangan coming in close second. Both attacks did serious damage to an opponent. Blue electricity came to life from under Sasuke's palm and a second later the Uchiha went running forwards.

"Awesome" I praised Kakashi. "Wish I had that move"

Kakashi looked to me and gave me a nod which I replied with a smirk before eying the match again. Sasuke soon was off the wall and was back in the arena floor. When he got to there the Chidori made smoke surrounded Sasuke and the Uchiha continued running towards the sand shell. The sand tried to seize Sasuke but the Uchiha was too fast and soon he threw the Chidori forward and pushed the attack through the sand shield. Sand broke apart at the impact and everyone including myself were eager see what would happen now.

The arena was silent and my dragon was getting impatient. Then Gaara screamed no doubt shocked he saw his own blood instead of his someone else's. Sasuke tried to get his arm free but he struggled and he had to use Chidori to losen the sand. Finally his arm got free and my eyes went wide when an arm that wasn't Gaara's was out of the sand shell. The arm then retreated back into the sand shield and Sasuke held his arm.

The poor guy was in pain too no doubt. A few seconds later the sand shell started to crack then the sand turned soft and it began to fall. After that Gaara became visible and he clutched his injured shoulder. The red head panted and his eyes turned evil just as I my dragon suddenly took over.

She did this so I wouldn't fall under the Genjutsu that was being performed. It was then I heard what sounded like smoke bombs and I looked to where Lord Hokage was. I knew Orochimaru was nearby and the mere thought of him got my dragon to snarl dangerously.

"Riley are you alright?" Sakura asked.

My dragon let me regain control and I turned to her.

"No I'm not"

My mark suddenly began to sting again and I swore. I tried to control my anger I felt for Orochimaru, but it was too no avail. I guess with having him near triggered the mark. Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage grabbed Hiruzen and took him hostage.

"God damn it!" I exclaimed as the sting from the curse mark became more painful and I was on my knees. My talons and fangs formed and Sakura got down to my level. She placed a hand on top of mine as I felt the mark starting to spread.

"It's alright Riley just hang in there"

"I'll try" I told Sakura as I continued to deal with the pain. It was then I saw movement and I looked up to see sound ninja looking back at us.

"Our orders were to retrieve the female dragon shifter and her brother"

"Over my dead body! You guys aren't touching Rhoan!" I snarled.

"Rhoan is safe Riley, you have my word" Kakashi reassured me.

Suddenly sound ninja leapt into the air and I made Sakura get behind me and I didn't care if I needed to kill these guys they weren't going to touch my friend and teammate. Then like lightning Kakashi appeared in front of me and took the sound ninja down.

"Idiot don't go playing the hero" I scolded Kakashi. I had no desire to see the man I loved die before I even had a chance to claim him.

"You two stay here while we lower the numbers" Kakashi said to us. My baka of a mate was even smiling.

"Just be careful" I stated.

"Noted" Kakashi answered before he and Guy started to take down the enemy shinobi. Sakura and I stayed where we were and we listened as Kakashi and Guy fought. As this continued the cursed mark began to get worse and I screamed.

"Riley just hang in there" Sakura told me.

"I can't anymore!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face because the pain was agonizing. Kakashi suddenly appeared before the pink haired kunoichi and I.

"Sakura go and break the Genjutsu, wake Naruto up" he told her.

Sakura nodded and she got to her knees and crawled past Ino and Choji. As she got to Naruto, Kakashi suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up so I was against him. He wrapped a single arm around my body and his touch was enough to make the pain stop. I still saw the black marks on my body, but the pain was gone for now.

"You'll be alright" Kakashi told me. "Your strong Riley"

"You're an idiot, even right now I could easily injure you"

I knew my eyes were reptilian like and I was dangerous to be around.

I felt Kakashi kiss my forehead before he released his hold on me. He then made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and a second later the ninja hound Pakkun appeared. He was pretty cute in person.

"Pakkun will track Sasuke's scent, you, Sakura, and Naruto find Sasuke and stop him, I'm sure you know the rest"

"Will do"

"Nice haven't seen a dragon shifter in awhile" Pakkun said.

I stood up and noticed Sakura had Naruto already awake. Shikamaru had a hand print on his face. I guess Sakura slapped him when she found out he wasn't under the Genjutsu.

"Holy crap Riley!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw that my curse marks were all over me. "What happened?"

"Sakura will tell you on the way, let's move out"

I went through the hole first and it wasn't long till Naruto and Sakura were tailing behind me. It didn't take long for Pakkun to join us and with him was Shikamaru. I just hope we find Sasuke in one piece and I secretly prayed my cursed mark wouldn't consume me with the desire for blood lust.


	15. Naruto vs Gaara

**Riley's POV**

While we were rushing to get Sasuke a group of sound ninja had decided to follow us. Shikamaru decided to stay behind and stall them. All the while we traveled my marks didn't recede and frankly right now I didn't give a crap. My dragon and I were determined to find Sasuke and keep him safe.

Finally a flash of black and blue mixed spikey hair caught my vision as well as a half transformed Gaara. The sand demon Shukaku already covered half his face and body. I landed beside Sasuke and took the exhausted Uchiha into my arms. His cursed seal markings covered half of his face alongside other parts of his body.

"I was wondering if you would show up" Sasuke joked.

"You're an idiot Uchiha you know that right?" I teased him back.

Before he could reply Gaara leapt from the tree branch he had been on and was coming straight towards us. The other Shukaku arm was ready to kill when a flash of orange came out of nowhere and Naruto gave Gaara a good kick in the face stopping Gaara from his attack. Sakura and Pakkun landed in front of me and Sasuke.

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked me.

"He will be as long as rests" I answered.

"Like hell" Sasuke muttered.

"You're not fighting again you stubborn fool" I growled. I then looked to Gaara. Seeing him in his current state was frightening. But to say I wasn't afraid would be a lie. I was but without fear courage wouldn't exist. "I can smell your chakra and its low as hell, you wouldn't have the strength to fight"

"Damn" Sasuke replied. He knew I was right.

"Guys move it!" Naruto shouted but Gaara already was on the move. The half possessed ninja was past Naruto and was determined to kill. Sakura suddenly got to her feet and she blocked herself between me and Sasuke.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed as Gaara used Shukaku's arm to slap her way from where she had been standing and she was now pinned to a tree with Gaara holding her in place. The pink haired kunoichi was out cold and if something wasn't done she would die. Gaara suddenly winced and clutched his face.

A few minutes passed while Gaara did this and then he we removed his hand away from his face.

"What's the matter aren't you going to run for it?" he taunted Naruto.

Nearby Sakura muttered our names and Gaara continued his taunts.

"Who are these three? Who are they to you?"

"Who are they to me? Their friends is who they are!" Naruto exclaimed. "If you as much as lay another hand on them I'll pulverize you!"

At the mention of that Sakura screamed as Gaara pressed the sand demons hand harder against her body.

"What's the matter? Weren't you going to pulverize me? Well come on then"

"Damn it!" Naruto then ran forward and he leapt into the air ready to punch Gaara but Gaara blocked it using the sand demon's tail. Naruto was thrown backwards and he landed onto his back. But the blonde got back to his feet.

"Naruto want some help taking him down?" I asked.

"Riley don't!" Sasuke protested.

I looked to my young friend.

"Baka remember I'm a dragon shifter and I refuse to let Naruto fight this alone"

I pressed a kiss against Sasuke's forehead before placing him gently on the tree branch. I then called to my element and a puff of smoke appeared above Sakura and next to Sasuke. Aqua shrieked and dive bombed at Gaara. Gaara growled and he detached Shukaku's arm from his body. But Sakura was still pinned to the tree, but Aqua was now in front of her.

"Dorian, you and your sister keep Sasuke and Sakura safe while I help Naruto"

"As you wish" the water phoenix replied.

I then leapt to where Naruto was and he just finished using the Summoning Jutsu. After the smoke cleared a small red toad similar to Gamabunta appeared.

"What is it? What do you want kid?" Gamakichi demanded. "Well whatever you want I hope you brought some treats if you think I'm doing anything for nothing your wrong!"

"Oh give me a break! I'm really starting to hate you stupid frogs!"

Gamakichi responded by sticking out his tongue.

"Listen I don't have time to play games" Naruto said looking to Gaara. I looked up too and saw that Gaara's face was completely transformed into Shukaku. As he continued to transform every second the sand would harden and it would eventually kill Sakura. Hell even my water wouldn't be able to free her.

"Sand Shuriken!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed as Naruto grabbed Gamakichi and the two of us got out of the way. Well I actually grabbed Naruto underneath my arm and I ran to a lower branch.

"Thanks Riley" Naruto said as I released him.

"I'll be there to keep all three of you safe" I answered him. "Because your my friend too, Naruto , don't ever forget that"

I saw my words meant a lot to the blonde and I flashed him a smile before eying Gaara. The almost possessed ninja taunted Naruto again and Naruto looked to me.

"Ready?"

I smirked and nodded before the two of us leapt into the air and Naruto made the hand sign for his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto's many clones appeared but Gaara countered with a sand wind attack. The attack made all of the clones disappear and the two of us had been caught in the sand windstorm. We were now on a tree branch. Gaara released more sand at us and when the sand hit me, I was thrown off the branch away from Naruto. I landed on my back and I felt it starting to hurt.

I heard more of Gaara's sand shuriken and I was powerless as I watched my team mate being thrown backwards and slamming again the trees. My mark suddenly began to sting again and for a moment I felt the desire to kill Gaara in a violent manner came to my thoughts.

"No!" I shouted.

I pushed aside the blood lust and I got to my feet. I refused to give into hatred and become a monster like the bastards who killed Taylor.

I got to my feet and I threw myself into the air and I drew out Sunfyre. Calling to the element within me water began to form around my sword and soon turned to ice.

"Aurora Wave!" I shouted before unleashing the attack. The icy wave went straight towards Gaara and it hit him right in the chest. Gaara snarled in annoyance and I smirked when I saw that my blow did some damage to him. I landed in front of Sasuke.

"It's your turn Naruto!" I shouted.,

"I'm on it!" Naruto cried as he did a hand sign and he was suddenly surrounded by blue chakra.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled out as thousands of Naruto's clones surrounded Gaara from every direction. All the clones and the real Naruto attacked as one. First they unleashed a wave of shuriken which Gaara used the demon's armor to block. Then the Naruto barrage began to punch and kick the hell out of Gaara at a fast rate of speed.

The blows made Gaara fall to the ground which resulted in a hole. Suddenly something huge shot out of the ground and this got all of the Naruto clones to start to disappearing. Naruto was thrown against a tree nearby and when then smoke cleared My eyes went wide when Shukaku finally stood over us just in his true form.


	16. Death of the Hokage&Getting Closer

**Riley's POV**

Suddenly sand began to surround Naruto and I quickly leapt myself into the air and changed to my dragon state. Just as I did this I heard Naruto use the Summoning Jutsu and a second later a cloud of smoke covered the spot where Naruto was. When the smoke cleared Gamabunta stood before me and Naruto stood on his head.

I landed onto my four legs making the ground beneath me shake.

"What the?" Gamabunta muttered. "Not you again what is this?"

The huge toad saw I was beside him before seeing Shukaku.

"You're the dragon shifter I heard about and Shukaku the sand spirit, this is a unique gathering"

I gave a growl which was actually a chuckle and I turned to Shukaku while Naruto and Gamabunta talked. Shukaku waved his tail back and forth as though it were annoyed. The sand demon backed away and Gamabunta pulled out his sword.

"I take it you'll fight as well?" the toad asked eying me.

I gave him a nod and Gamabunta returned the gesture.

Then as one did we move. I took flight while Bunta hopped very fast towards Shukaku. Bunta attacked first and used his sword to cut away Shukaku's arm. I remained in the air as I watched things settle down from the ground below. Then on Shukaku's head, sand swirled and Gaara appeared. Gaara began to make a hand sign which wasn't good. Then Gaara suddenly fell asleep after performing the move needed and Shukaku's voice rang out.

 _Geez this demon sounds like a partier_ my dragon joked.

I gave a growl amused at her joke before the sand demon turned to me and opened its mouth unleashing it's Sand Bullet attack. I flew my body higher and was able to avoid being hit by the attack and Bunta chose that moment to jump. He used a water attack which hit Shukaku on top of the head. Bunta landed below me and soon was in the air again.

He used another water attack and I threw my head back and unleashed my flames. Shukaku used his wind attack and fire, water, and wind met in a collision.

"Thanks!" Bunta shouted from below. Suddenly I felt something hit my scales and I looked to see that Shukaku used his own attack on me. I roared at the sand demon in annoyance and Bunta ran forward and seized Shukaku with his hands. But he had to leap backwards because the sand demon tried to hit Naruto using its tail.

"Girl we need you down here!" Bunta shouted from below before he hopped forward again. I roared in response and flew down towards Shukaku. At the same time smoke covered Bunta and when it cleared the toad summon was now the Nine Tailed Fox.

Seeing the almost real demon was incredible. I always liked the nine tailed demon and seeing a perfect transformation of it was unreal. Gamabunta ran forward towards Shukaku but the sand demon unleashed another wind attack. I had to fly out of the way unless I wanted to have a hard landing. Bunta was able to avoid the attack and he rushed forward.

Shukaku tried to use his tail to hit Bunta but the Toad summon got out the way. He tried claw at Shukaku but it was to no avail. I decided it was time I helped and I landed before Shukaku and sank my talons and fangs into the sand demons fur.

"Thanks Riley!" Naruto exclaimed as I held Shukaku down using all of my strength. He then jumped off of Bunta and soon was above Gaara and he punched the crap out of him. The blow woke up Gaara and the Genin was about to use his Sand Coffin when Bunta used his tongue to protect Naruto. Shukaku roared and he suddenly sank his jaws into my throat.

I roared out because the bite hurt and I felt my air supply being cut off.

"Riley!" Naruto shouted. "Hang in there!"

I shot the blonde an encouraging look and Naruto closed his eyes and it was then I smelled the Nine Tails chakra. The red chakra surrounded Naruto and his headband went flying off of his forehead and his jumpsuit jacket opened at the front.

The red chakra disappeared before Naruto jumped into the air and sand caught hold of the blonde. But Naruto used his head to hit Gaara and it was enough to release Shukaku's mouth from my neck. Soon the sand demon began to dissolve into sand and I gave a growl before I finally collapsed onto the ground. I landed against the forest floor hard and soon was back in my human form.

 **Sasuke's POV**

The sand that once held Sakura began to get loose and soon she was falling. I was quick to catch her and I went over to a tree branch where Kakashi's dog summon was. I placed her down while panting.

"I'll leave her with you"

I then moved to where Riley lay. She was pretty banged up and blood covered her mouth as well as her arms and legs. Her cursed marks were gone and I placed a hand on top of her forehead.

"You're also pretty stubborn too" I told the dragon shifter. "But your one hell of a shinobi"

"You too"

She then fell unconscious and the two water phoenixes that guarded Sakura and I flew down to her side.

"Well watch her"

I nodded and moved to make sure Naruto was alright.

 **The** **Next Day**.

 **Riley's POV**

By the time I came to, the invasion of Konoha was done. And Hiruzen Sarutobi was dead. Today was his funeral and all of Konoha was going to pay their respects. I stood with my team and Rhoan did as well. My brother cried and I brought him into me. Ever since we arrived here the old man had been kind to us and had made sure we were taken care of. Everyone was dressed in black and one by one each of us placed a white flower on the memorial dedicated to Hiruzen and the ninja who died during the invasion. While the funeral went on it rained which seemed appropriate for today. Konohamaru cried and Iruka bent down and hugged the little boy.

"I wonder what happens now" Rhoan said to me after we placed our flowers down.

"That remains to be seen" I told him.

There would be get togethers after the funeral but I wasn't in the mood for them. Rhoan decided to hang with his squad for awhile. Sakura and Naruto chose to participate in the events while Sasuke and I left.

"You should go and find Kakashi"

I hadn't seen my other half since the funeral. He showed right after I placed my flower onto the memorial. I hadn't talked to him since yesterday.

"I'll be fine getting home, Riley" Sasuke reassured me.

"Alright then"

I gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead and the Uchiha chuckled before I pulled away and went to find my mate. I knew where Kakashi lived and when I arrived at his apartment I sensed he wasn't there. So I left a note and went back to my place.

I took a shower when I got home and felt relaxed when I got out. I heard Rhoan and I went to see what my brother was up to. I wore gray sweat pants and a black tank top after I finished showering.

"Looks like your heading out overnight" I joked at Rhoan as I stood at his bedroom door. He was out of his mourning clothes.

"Yeah, Naruto asked if I could keep him company, you know he was close to the Hokage"

"Okay kid, just be safe"

"Thanks sis" Rhoan said and he hugged me and I responded by embracing him back. Afterwards I watched my brother go and I had the house to myself for tonight. I had a light dinner and went to the couch so I could read. But before I opened the book, a knock from the door made me jump.

I growled and set the book down and went to the door. I wasn't surprised to see Kakashi standing there.

"I got your note" my mate said. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Sasuke just thought it was a good idea to spend time with you"

Kakashi blushed slightly and I gave him an amused smirk before letting the Jounin come in.

"At least your apartment is cleaner than mine is" my mate joked. That got me to roll my eyes and I went to the couch and Kakashi was sitting next to me a second later.

"I see you decided to give Make Out Tactics a try" he said with amusement seeing the first book on the coffee table.

"Don't spoil anything" I growled.

"Oh I won't" Kakashi reassured me. He then took something out from his back pocket and placed Circle of Fire next to Make Out Tactics.

"That's was a good book, though the intimate moments between the male and female character was intense"

He blushed and I smirked.

"Keri Arthur tends to write that way, Jiraya would love her work"

I bet the perverted old coot would get a kick out of Circle of Fire. No doubt he was back in the village and the next time I saw him I would lend him the book.

 _Make a_ mo _ve you fool, we are alone with our male_

"Everything alright? I see your dragon just talked to you"

"Yeah everything is fine" I replied with a blush and it was then I decided to make my move. I placed my body into Kakashi's lap and my mate immediately started to relax. I eyed his mask and Kakashi seemed to get the message.

"Do you want me to close my eyes again?" I asked.

"No"

He then pulled the mask down and I was rewarded with his smile. I had seen Kakashi without his mask when he was disguised as Sukea. When I found out it had been really Kakashi I ended up having a fan girl attack.

"How come you never wear the mask down around others?" I asked my mate with interest.

"I guess to deepen the mystery" Kakashi replied.

"If I'm going to kiss you, I want to see all of you Kakashi Hatake"

"My aren't we bossy?" Kakashi teased.

"Don't toy with me human" I growled impatiently.

"Very well"

Kakashi then undid his headband and after placing it on the coffee table did I see his Sharingan for the first time. It was really cool to see it in person. But before I could say anything Kakashi pulled me close to him and his lips were against mine. My dragon gave a satisfied growl as I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck.

Not hesitating my tongue found its way into Kakashi's mouth and the dance for dominance ensued. We continued our kiss until we had to take a breather. I panted heavily and Kakashi was as well.

"Damn" was all I could muster.

"I'm not done with you yet" Kakashi informed me with a seductive voice.

"Hey I'm not ready for sex you pervert" I scolded him.

"Don't worry we won't do that tonight" my mate reassured me. That got me to shut up and Kakashi smirked.

He then placed his hands underneath my legs and he stood up holding me bridal style. He then walked us to my bedroom and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He placed me onto my feet and I gave the Jounin a look of disapproval.

"Patience Riley" Kakashi said.

"You really shouldn't tempt a dragoness idiot" I scolded him again. My mate chuckled before he undid the zipper of his vest and I realized what he was doing. I turned around to hide the intense blush I now had on my face.

"Turn around Riley" Kakashi suggested and I did. He had already pulled off his long sleeved shirt and now stood in front of me with his dark blue muscle shirt on. He also had his shoes off along with his weapon pouches, and wrapping. I eyed the muscles on his arms in hunger and Kakashi walked over to me and bent down into my ear and whispered.

"Take my shirt off if you desire my dragoness"

I growled and I pulled the collar of his shirt towards me. I first took off the mask and placed it on the dresser behind him before my claws emerged and I shredded his shirt away from his flesh. Kakashi smirked as my eyes went wide as I took in his beautiful abs for the first time. He was damn fine and I felt my eyes turn reptilian like.

Kakashi then picked me up again and he gently placed me beneath him on my bed. His lips were on mine once more and as his tongue danced with mine my back arched. Already I felt my womanhood getting wet. But I pushed back the thoughts of sex and continued to follow the pattern of Kakashi's tongue against mine.

When we stopped to catch another breather I shyly sat myself up so I was in my mate's lap. I planted kisses underneath Kakashi's Sharingan before moving downwards. I kissed all of his face, his neck, and then down his chest and toned stomach. The Jounin shivered and I smirked that I could even get the Copy Cat ninja to submit to me. To tease him even more, I used my tongue to lick all the way from his stomach, chest, neck, and I kissed his lips again.

Having enough Kakashi pushed me beneath him again and his lips were on the right side of my throat. Then he used his tongue to lick my skin and I moaned. Good lord I couldn't wait to have sex with this guy later. He already was driving me crazy. My back arched when he suddenly began to bite and suck my throat.

He continued the same thing on then left side and afterwards he finally pulled himself off of me.

"People are going to wonder about the bite marks" I scolded my other half.

"Let them wonder" Kakashi replied in a playful tone.

I placed myself on top of the Jounin and kissed him with all of the love and passion I had for him. My mate caressed my face as I did this. After the kiss I lay my head above his heart and he wrapped one arm around my body while his other hand intertwined with my left.

He kissed each of my fingers and I replied by kissing him once more.

"I love you don't forget that" I told him finally. "You don't need to say the same right now"

"You already know how I feel for you, my dragoness" Kakashi purred.

I smirked and placed a light kiss against his scar underneath his left eye.


	17. Sasuke vs Itachi

**Riley's POV**

"Yo" I greeted Naruto as I sat next to him at Ichiraku.

"Oh hey Riley!" the blonde greeted after taking a bite of his meal.

A few days had passed since Kakashi spent the night with me and it was not doubt we were in a relationship. However like with most couples we were going to take things slow and our relationship wouldn't go public until I got promoted to a Chunin.

I still had the damn bite marks on my throat thanks to my mate and already I had been the target of Sasuke and Rhoan's teasing. Both boys got welts on there heads as a end result. I made my order and talked with Naruto what he was going to do today.

As usual the blonde was going to train. Didn't he ever take a day off?

"Come on in!" the owner of Ichiraku called.

"Don't mind if I do" Jiraya replied. I gave a squeal and I glomped the Toad Sage like I did before. The two of of us fell to the ground with a thud.

Jiraya chuckled at my enthusiasm before we got back up and he sat down next to me.

"So what brings you here?" I asked the Sannin.

"Well I was actually looking for you two"

He then went to explain that he needed to find a special and beautiful woman. Naruto simply rolled his eyes as my food came. Since the Third Hokage was dead, a new leader for the village was needed immediately. And Tsunade was the perfect candidate since Jiraya refused the position. He also bribed Naruto he could teach the blonde a move that was just as cool as the Chidori.

That won Naruto over and my goofy team mate high tailed it home to pack after we left Ichiraku.

"I think you would like going out of the village for awhile" Jiraya explained.

"Glad you thought of me" I answered. "By the way I started reading Make Out Tactics, for a pervert it's damn good"

"Aww thanks" Jiraya answered with a blush rubbing the back of his head.

"I won't be long either"

I had to find Rhoan and let him know I was heading out of town for a few days. I found out from Ino that my brother had left with his mysterious mentor who trained him for the exams for more training. It was then I remembered who came into the village these next few episodes. My face went blood red as the image of Itachi Uchiha apprised in my thoughts.

The older Uchiha was my second favorite make character and like Kakashi I had the hots for him too. But I pushed my thoughts aside of Itachi because of Sasuke. Despite not admitting it, I was the one person he called a friend and he trusted more than anyone else. I viewed him as a younger brother which I guess explained the desire to keep him safe.

The apartment was quiet when I arrived and heard some bangs and crashes from Naruto's loft above. I guess the blonde was overdoing it with the packing. I found a decent sized bag that I could carry on my back and began to put the necessary clothes, etc into it.

"I see your heading out of the village" I jumped at Kakashi's voice. I turned to see my mate was leaning against the wall reading Make Out Tactics again.

I walked over to my mate and slapped him on the head.

"Don't f**king do that idiot" I scolded him. "Or I'll kick your ass"

"Like you could overpower me" Kakashi joked.

"You're a pervert sometimes mate" I told him.

"Not always" Kakashi replied with a grin behind that mask of his.

He then put his book away and approached me.

"I've been wanting to ask when you get back would you be willing to" he then flushed red.

"You want me to what beloved?" I inquired with a smirk.

"Well I want you to mark me"

I was surprised at his request but glad nonetheless.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that"

"I was just nervous" Kakashi joked.

"That's normal" I reassured him. "Now are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Gladly" came Kakashi's reply and he used one arm to pull me into him and he snaked it around my waist in a possessive manner. He pulled his mask down and his lips met with mine in a quick yet passionate kiss.

I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this man as mine. There was no doubt what Kakashi felt for me was love, but he would tell me that when he was ready.

He and I pulled away from our lip lock when we needed air. He then brought me into a hug and I cherished the way he held me in his arms.

"I'll see you soon" my mate told me as he caressed my face. He then made hand signs and disappeared. I returned to my packing and after finishing I wrote a note for Rhoan when he got home where I would be.

Naruto was already at the village gate with Jiraya. The blonde had over done it with his packing because his back pack was very heavy.

"Alright let's take the high road" I suggested to the two males.

"This will be fun having you along" Jiraya clapped my back as we started to walk.

"You just better not pull a fast one her Pervy Sage, she's my friend" Naruto warned the Sannjn.

"She's old enough to be my daughter" Jiraya answered Naruto firmly.

"Hasn't stopped you before" Naruto muttered and I burst out laughing.

Traveling with the two was going to be interesting. The walk to the next town took an hour and already Jiraya was checking out the local women. This made Naruto and I sweat drop as we approached the hotel. I tried to pay for my room but Jiraya insisted he would cover for it and I allowed him to do so. I was no way in hell sharing a room with Naruto and Jiraya. A woman needed her privacy and my room was close if they needed me for anything.

After that walk I needed a nap because my dragon demanded dedicated it. My hotel room was decent enough and I threw my belongings on the other bed and went to lay down on the other one. I pulled off my head band and undid my hair before I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but a horrible pain shot me awake.

 _Kakashi is under Itachi's Tsukuyomi and is unresponsive_ my dragon explained.

I slammed my fist into the bed sheets in anger. A few tears slid down my face because I knew damn well who hurt my mate. Itachi Uchiha.

Swearing I had almost forgotten that Itachi and his partner Kisame were most likely at Naruto's door. I quickly got Sunfyre and threw my shoes back on before heading down the hall to Naruto's room. I knocked on his door and thankfully the blonde answered.

"Riley you okay? You look rattled" Naruto said.

"We need to find Jiraya kid, I don't have time to explain" I began but a knock on the door made me shut up.

"That's probably him now" Naruto muttered walking past me.

"Naruto don't!" I exclaimed as he went to the door and he placed his hand on the handle and opened it. My dragon gave a dangerous growl when he opened the door and the scent of an Uchiha filled the air. Immediately I hurried over to Naruto and it was then I was looking into the Sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

And Holy shit he was hawt alright!

I mean damn hot!

Itachi eyed Naruto first before his eyes noticed me. I was felt my face go red when this happened.

 _Damn he's fine_ my dragon said.

 _Shut up dragon we're already belong to someone_

 _Doesn't help the fact this guy is attractive too!_

"Huh hard to believe this kid is the wielder of the Nine Tailed Fox, and the dragon shifter is here too" Kisame grunted appearing out from behind Itachi.

So the Akatsuki had heard about me and Rhoan. No surprise there and no doubt they were here to kidnap Naruto and persuade me to join them.

"Naruto and Riley, why don't we take a walk?"

Naruto walked out of the room and I was quick to get it front of Naruto.

"He isn't going anywhere with you two" I hissed dangerously. "Neither am I"

Itachi remained quiet while Kisame chuckled.

"Feisty aren't you girl?"

"F**k you Shark Boy I dealt with worse shinobi already you two don't scare me"

"Perhaps I should chop off your legs and arms, little dragon" Kisame replied. He then placed a hand on the hilt of Sharkskin and I placed my hand on Sunfyre's hilt as well. Kisame walked forward and I was about to draw out my katana when Itachi said.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke"

I looked behind Itachi and sure enough Sasuke stood behind him and Kisame at the end of the hall.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's widened when he heard Sasuke say those words.

"Well the Sharingan, and he looks an awful lot like you, Itachi who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother"

I looked to see Sasuke and I could see the hatred within his Sharingan filled eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha I hope your ready to die" Sasuke hissed. Itachi turned to look at his younger sibling.

"It's just as you said brother" Sasuke continued. His Chidori then came to life in his left palm. "I've fostered my hatred for you all this time, I lived my life for one single purpose, to see you die! It ends here!"

"Naruto this is going to get really ugly so be prepared" I warned.

"Chidori" Itachi said impressed Sasuke had mastered such a strong technique.

"Enough! You're dead!" Sasuke cried before he stormed down the hallway creating a path of damage with Chidori along the walls. As Sasuke got closer, his brother was ready. Before Sasuke could attack, Itachi stopped his assault by simply placing his hand on Sasuke's arm and the Chidori was gone

"Holy shit" I muttered

Itachi then pressed his fingers harder into Sasuke's arm and I saw Naruto made a hand sign and the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox began to surround him. This got Itachi and Kisame to look back and Itachi squeezed Sasuke's arm hard enough to make him scream.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed just as Naruto was about to use the Summoning Jutsu. Kisame took out his sword and I used Sunfyre to meet with his blade. But his sword already took Naruto's chakra and devoured it.

"Where did my chakra go?!" Naruto demanded

"His sword took it and ate it up kid"

"Your pretty smart dragon, you would be a valuable member of the Akatsuki"

"Over my dead body" I snarled still holding Kisame back with Sunfyre. Kisame then suddenly threw a fist forward and punched me in the gut. I swore as I fell to the ground like Sasuke did and I coughed up blood. Sunfyre was still in my hand as Kisame lifted Sharkskin above him. Just as he threw it down a puff of smoke appeared and a toad with red and blue markings stood before me and it held Kisame's sword back.

Jiraya thankfully arrived and he made an idiot of himself. He had his unconscious date over his shoulder. He placed the woman onto the floor before standing back up to look at Kisame and Itachi.

"It's Naruto and Riley you two are after"

Sasuke swore from his spot on the ground. Itachi remained quiet before speaking again.

"That explains how Kakashi knew, now I understand, he learned it from you, your right Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki is after and dragon shifters are rare, and we will have them"

"I'm not a damn possession Uchiha" I snarled at Itachi. The toad summon from before disappeared and Jiraya said firmly.

"Your not taking either of them"

"We'll see about that" Itachi replies calmly.

"Actually this is all convenient, I can eliminate you both at the same time"

"Stay out of this"

Sasuke suddenly got back to his feet still determined to fight.

"The only one who's going to eliminate him is me!"

Itachi looked to Sasuke once more.

"Go away you don't interest me at the moment"

"Well get interested!" Sasuke shouted as he ran forward once more fist raised but Itachi kicked him in the gut and Sasuke went flying backwards and his back slammed into the wall. Naruto called out and I stood up and I held my hand out.

"This is their fight Naruto we can't butt in"

"She's right" Sasuke hissed as he struggled to get up. "I told you before I lived my whole life for this day, this moment, this fight is mine!"

Sasuke then ran forward at a fast rate of speed and just as he got to Itachi, his brother used his hand to push Sasuke's face away from him, and he sent Sasuke flying through the air once more. Sasuke landed against the wall more violently this time. Sasuke struggled to get up again and my heart broke for him.

"This fight is mine" the younger Uchiha muttered weakly.

"So be it" Itachi said darkly as he started to walk towards his brother. Jiraya tried to get involved but Kisame stopped him. As Itachi came to a stop before Sasuke, the younger Uchiha tried to attack but Itachi beat him to it. I was powerless as I saw Sasuke get punched and kicked around. Tears slid down my eyes as I watched. Finally Itachi grabbed his brothers shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Your still too weak, you don't have enough hate, and you know something you never will"

My blood ran cold at those words and Itachi then began to use Tsukuyomi. This wasn't good and when Sasuke started to scream I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my curse mark activate as I ran like hell towards Itachi and I threw my fist forward punching him hard in the stomach. Itachi grunted as I quickly grabbed Sasuke into my arms and held him close to me. I saw that the curse markings covered all over my left arm as well as half of my face. Intense hatred fueled my veins and I wanted to kill Itachi for hurting Sasuke. Tears also went down my eyes as I glared into Itachi's Sharingan eyes.

"It would seem you care for my brother"

"More than you ever will" I hissed.

Kisame then was running towards me and Jiraya made hand signs before the hallway began to turn into a toad's stomach. This froze Kisame and Itachi in place. Realizing they were screwed Itachi called for Kisame and Shark Boy high tailed past me and ran after his partner. A blast later Jiraya ran past me and Naruto did too.

Itachi had used Amaterasu to escape and I breathed a sigh of relief. As the walls of the hotel returned to normal I looked to Sasuke and my tears continued. As I brought him closer to me and as I held him did my curse marks start to recede. I would not let him go until help would come.

"Your not weak Sasuke" I told the unconscious Uchiha. "You are strong and always be"


	18. Tsunade

_Not long after Itachi and Kisame fled, Guy arrived and accidentally kicked Jiraya in the face. After apologizing he took Sasuke back to Konoha where he would be safe. My dragon and I decided a flight would calm us. I chose to wait until nightfall before I shifted outside of the town limits and took the two the night sky._

 _The flight indeed did calm me and my other half and the desire for water made me land at a nearby river. While drinking my dragon informed me we weren't alone. Alarmed I removed my snout from the water and turned my head in the direction where I sensed I had company._

 _"I am not surprised you were able to sense me" Itachi Uchiha came out of the shadows and immediately the familiar pain and hatred I felt from my curse mark activated.. I roared before smoke surrounded my body and I reverted back to human form._

 _The black marks already had come out and covered my entire face as well as both of my arms. Memories from this afternoon returned to my mind and I soon lost control of myself. My fangs and claws emerged as my body moved on its own accord. I ran towards Itachi and I leapt into the air ready to pierce his body with my claws. I wanted his blood to spill and I knew then curse mark was fueling my actions where I couldn't control myself._

 _As I landed in front of Itachi, his hand grabbed my wrist and I was unable to move. His eyes were in their Sharingan state and without warning he pulled me up to him and his lips were upon mine. My dragon snarled at the nerve this human male. But whatever was happening my anger and hatred began to fade away. My markings were gone and when I felt I gained control of my body did I realize what was going on._

 _Realizing Itachi Uchiha was kissing me did I react. I gave the Uchiha a hard slap across the face and that separated me from him._

 _"How dare you" I hissed at him._

 _"It was the only way to waken you up from killing me" Itachi answered. "I know the Cursed Mark of Orochimaru"_

 _"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me after putting my mate and your own brother under Tsukuyomi, right now they are in comas while I'm here talking with you"_

 _"You can relax Riley, I'm only here to tell you that there is a way for your curse mark to go away"_

 _That got my interest and my dragon decided we should hear the Uchiha out._

 _"By sharing the blood within a claiming, the mark will disappear"_

 _"And why should I trust you?"_

 _Itachi stepped closer to me and he looked into my dragon eyes which were glowing gold._

 _"Because your dragon would have told you to kill me, and your not"_

 _I huffed before turning around._

 _"If what you say is true then I will believe it, but in the mean time if we should meet don't expect me to not fight you"_

 _It was then I shifted back to human form and I took flight once more. His words repeated themselves in my mind and I wondered if it was possible for my mark to disappear all together._

 **Riley's POV**

That meeting with Itachi still remained imprinted in my thoughts as Jiraya, Naruto, and I came to a stop in front of a tavern. It was a good thing I've packed at least two weeks of clothes because we've been on the road for seven days. During this time Jiraya started training with Naruto on how to use the Rasengan. After the encounter with Itachi and Kisame, the Toad Sage became overprotective of me and Naruto.

I tuned out Naruto's complaints as we entered a tavern. For one I was hungry and two places like this were good for finding information.

 _That other Sannin is here_ my dragon suddenly informed me. I turned my head and I saw at the booth ahead of us sat two women. One had black hair and I recognized her as Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and former student. The pet pig was between her and the infamous hot tempered Sannin herself. She was beautiful and her chest size was no joke. I could smell the alcohol from all the way from the doorway.

"Tsunade!" Jiraya exclaimed pointing at her.

"Jiraya!" Tsunade responded standing up. "What the? Why are you here?"

A few minutes later we all sat in the same booth. I sat beside Naruto and he sat in the middle due to his smaller size. I ordered some steak and mashed potatoes while other food was brought. Everyone was quiet as they ate and drank.

"It's like a reunion, familiar faces all in the same day" Tsunade began.

Jiraya poured more sake into her cup. He finished his cup before replying.

"You mean Orochimaru"

I nearly choked on my steak when Jiraya mentioned Snake Boy.

"Are you alright?" Shizune asked me.

I swallowed my steak before replying.

"That bastard is here?" I asked.

"I see your not fond of him" Tsunade stated looking to me.

"No I'm not" I then peeled back my shirt revealing my Curse Mark. "The bastard bit me and gave me this"

Tsunade eyed my mark for a second before looking back to me.

"The fact you survived says your strong" she then smirked. "And I like strong women"

I blushed while she talked with Jiraya again before pulling out a deck of cards. She shuffled them before placing the deck in front of her.

"So why have you been looking for me then?" Tsunade asked Jiraya as he took the cards.

"I'll cut right to the chase, Tsunade it has come to the decision that you have been named to be the Fifth Hokage"

This got Naruto and Shizune to react in shock while I took another bite of my steak. Tsunade was surprised too but she regained her composure and started dealing the cards. After the cards were dealt Jiraya and Tsunade looked to their decks.

"The third Hokage is dead" Jiraya said gravely.

"It was Orochimaru right? I heard about it, he told me himself"

"No surprise" I added.

"Wait a minute? Are you telling me this Orochimaru killed the old man? Who is he?"

"He's one of the Sannin besides yours truly, and Tsunade"

"The Third Hokage taught the three of them" I joined in.

"But why would he kill him? Aren't all of you from the Leaf Village?"

"Who's this brat you got with you?"

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade in annoyance. I saw the look in Tsunade's eyes and I decided I better wait outside. I paid my tab before gathering my things and got out of the tavern. As I did my mark activated and I swore as I touched it.

"Damn he's nearby" I hissed.

 _Yes he is my_ dragon agreed. _But we are strong like Tsunade said_

"Thanks dragon" I told my other half. I then felt sadness come to me. The whole time I've been gone I never once stopped thinking about Kakashi. I wanted to be in Konoha with him and I wasn't aware of the tears going down my face. I growled before wiping them away with my arm. Now wasn't the time to cry, I was a shinobi for god sakes!

 _It is okay to shed tears for those we love_ my dragon said to comfort me.

Knowing she was right I allowed a few more tears leave my face and fall to the ground. Suddenly Tsunade walked out of the tavern with Naruto coming out afterwards. The two of them then walked away from one another before turning so they were looking at one another.

"One of the legendary Sannin taking on a snotty nosed Genin, I ought to be ashamed of myself"

"Who are you calling Snotty?!" Naruto snapped as Jiraya came to my side and Shizune near Tsunade with Tonton. Tsunade held out a finger and taunted Naruto to come at her In which he did. He threw shuriken at her which she dodged by simply ducking. As Naruto came at her with a kunai, she used her finger to grab the weapon and then used the kunai to send Naruto's headband to go flying off from the blonde's forehead. Then she gave Naruto a simple flick against his forehead and it was strong enough to send my team mate flying and he landed on his back.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. Damn she was strong!

"Hey kid!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto looked up to her. "Tell me something before you pass out, tell me what makes you so touchy about Hokage?"

"It's because unlike you I have only one goal, to one day be Hokage"

Tsunade gasped.

"Remember this to become Hokage that is my dream"


	19. Sannin Showdown Part 1

**Riley's POV**

A few days passed since Naruto and Tsunade had their little show. Naruto almost had the Rasengan perfected until Tsunade punched the ground hard enough to split it in two. I was glad I chose to steer clear from her, because her temper was worse than mine when she got pissed off. She also bet her necklace and if Naruto could master the Rasengan in four days, she would give the necklace to him. And if he lost she would take all of the blonde's money.

It was the morning of the fourth day and I was secretly following Tsunade to where she would meet Orochimaru. Tsunade had no clue I was a dragon shifter and I wanted to give Orochimaru a piece of my mind. Naruto had been hard at work training these last few days to master the Rasengan. And he was getting close too.

I arrived at the spot where Tsunade would meet with Orochimaru and hid within a tree. Tsunade was already there waiting for Snake Boy to show. In exchange for healing is arms, Orochimaru claimed he would resurrect her little brother and beloved back to life.

 _The dead should remain dead_ my dragon growled.

I agreed with her just as a familiar figure came out of nowhere. Orochimaru stood behind Tsunade and I saw that his arms were by his side. Heh serves him right for all of the pain he's caused. My mark stung and I held back a yelp. I couldn't be heard from these two. I was too far to hear what Orochimaru and Tsunade were saying but I've seen what happens in these few episodes to know well enough what was being exchanged in dialect.

The wind blew and soon the two Sannin walked towards once another. Once they were in front of each other, Snake Boy held up his hands and Tsunade activated her chakra and her hands glowed blue. As Orochimaru's hands got closer a kunai came out of nowhere and the two Sannin separated from one another. Kabuto jumped off from the building before landing beside his master.

It had been awhile since I last saw Kabuto and my dragon growled at seeing him. I then watched as Tsunade shed tears as she remembered her loved ones. I felt for her because I had seen my best friend die before me and saying goodbye to my parents before death claimed them had been devastating. When it came to the ones you love, you do stupid things.

Suddenly Tsunade ran forward and I watched at how fast she was. In seconds she was above Orochimaru and Kabuto, her foot raised high above her. When she threw it down it created a huge crater in the ground and my eyes went wide. Now I definitely was going to avoid making Tsunade mad. Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped from getting their asses kicked. Tsunade threw her jacket off and I watched as she chased after Orochimaru and Kabuto.

They had to jump into a tree after Tsunade punched the wall and caused it to break. It wasn't long till Orochimaru and Kabuto high tailed it out of the city and Tsunade went after them. I kept my distance and continued tailing her.

By the time I arrived at the open field it was already trashed thanks to Tsunade's strength. I noticed Orochimaru was alone while Kabuto was fighting Tsunade. The mark on my neck stung again and I ignored it as I hurriedly came upon Orochimaru. But Snake Boy quickly turned around and despite his arms being injured he could still grab hold of my wrist.

"Hello my dear Riley" Orochimaru greeted. "I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence"

"F**k you" I hissed. "Because of you I have to constantly fight back the urge to kill"

"Which is why I chose you besides Sasuke" Orochimaru purred. "I also wanted to bite your brother but you were older and stronger"

"Damn you" I growled.

The pain in my neck increased and I swore. Orochimaru chuckled evilly before his tongue slithered out of his mouth and he used it to peel back my shirt so he could get a look at the mark. No doubt it was glowing orange and it would soon spread again.

"Perfect" Orochimaru said before his tongue suddenly licked my face. It was a lick of affection and I shivered because it was damn creepy. The Sannin pulled his tongue back into his mouth before suddenly pulling me closed to him.

"Now that you're here I might as well hold on to you"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Snake Boy"

Suddenly a smoke bomb interrupted our conversation and the two of us looked up.

"Looks like we have company" I sneered at Orochimaru.

The wind blew and as the smoke cleared in front of Kabuto stood Jiraya and Naruto. Tsunade was on the ground with Shizune beside her. Orochimaru chuckled darkly when he saw his former friend and teammate.

"It's been a long time old friend" Orochimaru greeted the Toad Sage.

"Long time indeed and it would seem your looks haven't improved any old friend, and get your hands off of Riley""

Orochimaru chuckled again and replied.

"She's staying with me old friend since I've failed to capture her when I invaded the Leaf Village"

I swore realizing I was indeed trapped here. I was out of my league with Orochimaru and if I did want to take him on, he could very well kill me in mere seconds. Tsunade suddenly got back to her feet and she ran towards Kabuto and leapt into the air.

"Geez she's stubborn" I muttered.

"Indeed she is" Orochimaru agreed. He then looked to me. "Tell me how is my daughter doing?"

That got me to look into his golden snake like eyes.

"You have a kid?"

"You've met her my dear, in fact Juniper trained you didn't she not?"

Holy shit!

Both my dragon and I were dumbfounded at this revelation.

"I fell in love with a dragon shifter like yourself and she was slaughtered for protecting me, I couldn't even raise my own child thanks to the Leaf Village" Orochimaru hissed. He then placed a hand underneath my chin making me look into his eyes.

"I knew you were strong when I first saw you Riley, and I can see how far you will go, which is why I must have you as my subordinate"

"You mean a vessel" I corrected.

"Not exactly" Orochimaru purred. "I actually might take you as my new mate"

I was about to make a comment when the smell of blood caught my nose. I turned to see Kabuto just wounded Tsunade and because of her fear of blood she froze. He then punched her and she went flying backwards. Shizune caught her and they both fell to the ground. Using this as a distraction I threw my fist forward and punched Snake Boy in the face. It was hard enough to make the bastard release his hold on me and I quickly high tailed it next to Jiraya. Naruto had just tried to take on Kabuto and the blonde panted hard after Shizune caught him.

"Nice reflexes Riley" Jiraya praised.

I flashed him a smirk before eyeing Orochimaru. He already recovered from his punch to the face. He smirked at me amused I even could catch him off guard. Kabuto was back beside him and he suddenly pulled up Orochimaru's shirt sleeve. As he poured blood on his master's arms, Jiraya bit his thumb. Both men make the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu and placed their palms on the ground. Smoke appeared and shortly a two headed snake appeared before us with Kabuto and Orochimaru on one of its heads.

Jiraya looked down expecting Gamabunta but when the smoke cleared it was Gamakichi.

"What's up?"

Both Naruto and Jiraya went wide eyed.

"What the?! Why are you here? Where the hell is your father?!" Jiraya demanded.

Gamakichi noticed Naruto and said hey to him and I chuckled. Because of the drug Tsunade spiked in his drink, Jiraya's chakra was low.

Orochimaru said something to irritate Naruto and the blonde made hand signs after biting his thumb. He then performed the Summoning Jutsu and more smoke filled the air. When it cleared a yellow toad the same size as Gamakichi appeared.

"Hi everybody!" Gamatatsu greeted.

"Oh no" Naruto muttered before face palming.

Suddenly the two headed snake rushed forward and Orochimaru was eager to fight.

"Oh shit!" I yelled before getting out of the way. The snake struck and everybody got separated.

Due to the smoke I couldn't see squat. I heard Jiraya call out Naruto's name and before I could react, I felt something slimy wrap itself around my waist.

"F**k!" I shouted as Orochimaru pulled me towards him once. I quickly focused one my element and shards of ice formed around me. Orochimaru widened his eyes just as I unleashed Diamond Storm. His tongue was soon gone from my waist and I was free to move.

The Sannin had to deal with the shards of ice raining upon him and Jiraya used that moment to use a move that created a mud bog to appear beneath the snake. It stopped the snake in it's tracks but it wasn't big enough to swallow it.

"Kick his ass Jiraya!" I shouted before getting the hell out of dodge. Naruto managed to crawl out of the snakes mouth and was on the ground. Suddenly the sounds of kicking got my attention and I saw Kabuto was kicking Tsunade. My mark finally broke free and as it began to spread across my body, as I ran towards Kabuto. My claws and fangs came out as well did my eyes turn reptilian like. Before another punch was thrown I got in front of Tsunade and Kabuto, and I grabbed a hold of Kabuto's left arm.

I buried my claws deep into his flesh making blood emerge and my claws began to get stained.

"We meet again Riley" Kabuto sneered. "Now I can see why Lord Orochimaru wants you"

"Your done tormenting her you bastard" I snarled.

"Huh perhaps" Kabuto then threw his fist forward and it hit my stomach. The punch got me to release my hold from his wrist and I fell to my knees.

"Riley" Tsunade muttered.

"I'll protect you" I told her.

"Heh" Kabuto sneered before he threw his fist forward. Before it could hit Naruto got in front of me and Tsunade. Kabuto punched Naruto's headband hard enough to the point blood poured down the blonde's forehead.

"Back off" Naruto hissed. "That's enough already, you traitor"

It was then Naruto began to move his hand rapidly around his right and the blue orb of the Rasengan appeared. My eyes went wide as did Tsunade's. The blonde moved forward ready to use his new move, but Kabuto simply dodged his attack and his hand glowed blue. He touched the blonde's right leg and Naruto collapsed to the ground.

Kabuto then taunted Naruto and that pissed me off. I got back to my feet and I drew out Sunfyre. Kabuto didn't have a chance to react when I plunged my sword into his shoulder. He swore and I smirked as I pulled the blade out.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I mocked the medical ninja.

Kabuto laughed darkly and I growled wondering what was so funny. He then turned to me.

"You want more than to merely injure me Riley"

My eyes widened because he was right. At this moment my curse mark stung and I held back a scream because the pain was getting worse. Kabuto then suddenly surprised me by pressing his hand into my wrist and it glowed blue. I felt my bones shatter and the pain suddenly intensified. This time I did scream and I was on my knees.

A part of me wanted to stand up and shed more blood.

"You want to kill me dragon shifter, that way your heart will start it's road to darkness and power"

"No!" I shouted. Ignoring the pain that traveled throughout my body I got back to my feet. "I will never submit to such a low level, not now, and not ever"

"You have courage" Kabuto sneered before he kicked me. I fell back to the ground and then silver haired bastard continued to kick at me hard. With each kick the desire for blood shed increased. As he did the memory of seeing the two hunters who murdered Taylor replayed in my mind. How they both stood over her dead body and how I was forced to watch them kill her after she had been raped by them both. I had been tied to a tree while this happened.

When the two bastards showed no remorse it was then I was unable to control myself. My claws had lengthened and I was about to cut myself free. Then I had rushed at the two murderers and I had slaughtered them. Even after they were dead I wanted to kill more.

Suddenly Naruto appeared between me and Kabuto.

"Leave her alone" the blonde snarled. "I won't let you touch her"

Kabuto's palm glowed blue and the medical ninja slapped him hard across the face. But even after being slapped Naruto remained standing in front of me and Tsunade.

"I will never give up and I won't let my friend walk down the path of evil" Naruto yelled. The blonde then turned to me. "Riley's it's time I protected you this time, the same goes for you Granny"

Tsunade's eyes widened just as Naruto continued.

"Get ready to pay up that cursed necklace is about to be mine"

Naruto then summoned a shadow clone which appeared beside him. Kabuto ran forward and with a kunai in hand. Just as Kabuto thrust it forward to hurt Naruto, the blonde used his hand to block the attack. Blood poured down Naruto's fingers but the blonde ignored it.

"Until I become Hokage, I don't care what happens, I'm not going to die!"

Those words struck a cord with Tsunade and Naruto opened his right palm. His clone began to move in circles once more and the familiar blue orb of the Rasengan returned. With the Rasengan, now visible Naruto threw his attack forward and he hit Kabuto in the stomach.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed. Kabuto yelled in pain and I watched amazement as Kabuto was thrown backwards. I smirked because I was damn proud of the stubborn blonde. I then grunted before I felt tired and it wasn't long until I was surrounded by darkness.


	20. Sannin Showdown Part 2

**Riley's POV**

"To be Hokage, that's still your dream Naruto, isn't it?"

I opened my eyes when I heard Tsunade speak those words. My body hurt like a bitch from all the damn fighting, but I was a dragon shifter and I didn't go down so easily. My wrist must have healed itself while I was unconscious because I sensed the bones that Kabuto broke were back together. Tsunade was holding Naruto's hands and hers glowed green as she tended to the blonde's injuries.

I stood up and walked over to them and got to my knees next to Naruto. He was beat up pretty badly but the will to be Hokage, somehow managed to keep him alive.

"One more time, just one more time, for the last time I want those words to be true"

The Sannin then took off her necklace and she carefully placed it around Naruto's neck and then laid his head back down. Tsunade then looked up to me.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up"

"Don't worry about me" I reassured her. "Like Naruto I'm strong, plus my healing ability will take care of any injures I receive"

Tsunade flashed me a smile and I smirked before I saw Orochimaru coming our way.

"F**k!" I exclaimed and Tsunade saw Snake Boy coming.

Jiraya was thrown into the ground thanks to Orochimaru using his tongue. Before I could react Tsunade got in front of me and the next thing that happened blood scattered the air. Orochimaru had stabbed her and some of her own blood splattered my face and shirt. Tsunade coughed and Orochimaru pulled himself away from Tsunade and his tongue receded.

"Tsunade you are the one person I wouldn't want to kill, listen to me if that brat is allowed to live, it will mean more trouble you and your friends come ever imagine, also you stand in front of the dragon shifter I wish to take with me, so stay out of my way"

I snarled at Orochimaru's comment and he flashed me an evil smirk before eying Tsunade again.

"No you listen to me" Tsunade replied. "If I do nothing else, I will protect this boy and Riley"

"And how do you plan to do that? Look at you, your body is shaking like a leaf in the wind, besides why would you? One of the Sannin risk your life to save a lowly Genin?"

"Shut it Snake Boy" I hissed having enough and I walked up to Tsunade's side.

"By saving him, I'm saving my home, the village Hidden in the Leaves"

"You really think your protecting the village?" Orochimaru asked.

"Damn right she is" I begun. "Fate chose her as the Fifth Hokage"

I eyed Tsunade and I flashed her a smirk before I returned my attention to Orochimaru. "Naruto was also chosen to be Hokage someday"

Orochimaru laughed darkly.

"What nonsense even if it's true what of it? Who cares about the Hokage! Only a fool would want that job"

Having enough I swung my fist forward and it collided with Orochimaru's cheek. He gasped not expecting me to punch him like I just did. He spat put blood and I smirked.

"That was for biting me and causing me to almost to go into killing frenzies and hurt those I love"

I then slapped Snake Boy hard across the face and a red handprint looked back at me from his cheek.

"That was for Sasuke" I sneered.

Orochimaru chuckled before looking to me.

"Now I definitely intend to have you as my mate"

"Not going to happen" Tsunade added as she suddenly appeared at my side. "From now on I'm gambling everything too, I'm putting my life on the line"

Tsunade eyed me and I nodded before leaping backwards until I got in front of Naruto. Sunfyre was out my reach and I drew two kunai out instead.

"Well if your willing to throw your life away for one little brat, I'm happy to accommodate you!"

His tongue came back out and so did his knife that he hidden in his mouth. He stabbed Tsunade again hard enough that she was thrown onto her back away from me and Naruto. Orochimaru then approached but Tsunade was able to get in front of me and Naruto once more.

She ignored the blood that scattered the air.

"You really are determined aren't you? I'm impressed" Orochimaru sneered.

"Didn't I make it clear enough you fool, I meant what I said, I will die before I let you touch them!"

"Your half dead already!" Snake Boy then kicked her aside.

"Tsunade! Shut him up and make him eat his own damn words!" I shouted. "Your just as strong as he is and you can easily kick his ass!"

As soon as I some those words she gave Orochimaru a much deserved kick. He went flying and crashed landed onto his back.

"Thank you Riley" Tsunade said getting to her feet. "I also have been chosen as the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village"

Her mark on her face came to life and my eyes widened in fascination. Orochimaru got back to his feet and taunted her. Tsunade ignored him and made the hand sign so her wounds could heal themselves. Shizune protested but Tsunade had already made up her mind.

Tsunade's body glowed red and her wounds started healing. But this jutsu had a price and if you used it after the limit, you shorten your life. Tsunade then used her blood and Kabuto shouted for Orochimaru. Snake Boy returned to Kabuto's side and the medical ninja lifted up his shirt sleeve. Jiraya bit his thumb and did the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu. Wondering if it was possible I called to my element and just as the three Sannin summoned their beasts, did a geyser of ice shoot out of the ground and I quickly headed towards it. The ice shattered and Anahita appeared flapping her wings in the air and I landed on top of her head just as smoke surrounded us.

As the smoke cleared Manda, Gamabunta, and Katsuyu became visible with their respective Sannin on top of their heads.

"I was wondering when you would summon me" the water phoenix greeted.

"No time like the present" I joked as I stroked her feathers.

Manda first eyed Gamakichi, Tonton, and Gamatatsu. They took off running and the purple snake eyed Anahita second. Anahita gave an annoyed shriek which made the wind blow pretty hard. I chuckled at her eagerness to fight.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade, Anahita I had no idea you've gained a new master" Gamabunta said.

"Long time no see you old frog" Anahita replied.

Gamabunta chucked before continuing.

"The dear old faces reunited once again" the toad summon then took a puff of his pipe. "Did you bring a hankie Jiraya? I think I'm gonna cry"

"You old fool I didn't summon you here after all this time just to listen to your stupid jokes" Jiraya began. "This rivalry has gone on long enough it's time to end it, today I'm putting Orochimaru out of our misery once and for all"

Orochimaru growled in annoyance and Manda decided to speak next.

"Well Orochimaru why have you dragged me here? You know I don't like being summoned"

My eyes went wide because Manda had the same voice as Myotismon from Digimon. But then again Richard Epcar did voice them both.

"Anahita I want you to stay and help Jiraya and Tsunade out, this isn't my fight"

"As you wish" the water phoenix answered just as I jumped off of her head. I then hurried over to where Gamakichi, Tonton, and Gamatatsu were hiding.

"Mind if I keep y'all company?"

"Sure thing!" Gamakichi answered. "Your that kids friend right?"

"Yep and also Anahita's master" I added before joining them. Gamakichi hopped onto my shoulder and I stroked his skin

"You and your brother are pretty cute"

"Awwww thanks!" Gamakichi said slightly embarrassed. Tonton oinked in fear and I reassured her by letting her head and I did the same with Gamatatsu. My eyes then returned to the summoned animals ahead. I saw Shizune pull Naruto off of one of Katsuyu's clones.

After being taunted by Manda, Gamabunta undid his sword from its sheath. The wind blew for a few seconds before Katsuyu started the fight. She hissed out her dangerous acidic slime and Manda quickly got out of the way. He slithered around a boulder and coiled his body around Katsuyu tightly. The huge snake opened its mouth and Anahita quickly landed behind Manda's head at the same time Bunta used his sword. Despite her talons pinning part of his body down the snake still could lift his head up and move around.

Manda managed to sink his fangs into the sword and Anahita used all of her weight and strength to keep Manda from releasing his grasp on the sword. The snake laughed as he squeezed Katsuyu tightly. Tsunade then jumped off of the slug, and soon Katsuyu exploded into many smaller forms of herself. They slithered way and they started to regroup into Katsuyu's main form.

Manda used his tail to first hit Anahita and the water phoenix took flight before she got hit. Then the purple snake tried to hit Bunta and Chief Toad did a back flip. Once back on his feet Manda spat out the sword which Bunta jumped out of the way just time to avoid. The blade landed in the ground before Katsuyu and Tsunade jumped back onto the slug's head.

Manda coiled ready to strike and Jiraya did hand signs as Bunta gathered oil. His chest bloated before he hissed out the oil at the same time Jiraya unleashed his flames. Both the oil and flames went straight for Manda and I winced as the fire claimed him. But the flames didn't kill Manda since the snake decided to shed his skin at the last moment.

The ground shook beneath Bunta and after Jiraya warned him, Manda poked his tail out which Chief Toad grabbed. Manda then shot out of the ground with his massive jaws open. From above Anahita quickly used her talons to pierce the purple snake's mouth shut with Bunta's sword. Tsunade jumped from her head and landed on top of the sword hilt. Bunta jumped to safety while Kabuto and Orochimaru did the same.

Snake Boy then shot his tongue out and wrapped it around Tsunade's neck. She struggled for a few second before she used her brute strength to undo the tongue. She then pulled Orochimaru towards her using his tongue and she slammed her fist hard into his face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed. "Kick his ass Tsunade!"

She then did another tongue pull and Orochimaru went flying in the air and Tsunade jumped up so she was in front of him. She started to punch the hell out of him which was satisfying to see. She then kicked him hard sending him downwards. She landed back on the sword hilt and grabbed his tongue once more.

Pulling him by his tongue once more she made a punch for him but missed. She froze and panted heavily as did Snake Boy. Tsunade then pulled Orochimaru upwards and kicked him hard in the gut. She then was in the air again and she went into another punching frenzy.

"Damn that has to hurt" I said.

"I'm sure it does" Gamakichi agreed.

After giving Orochimaru another hard punch he went flying downwards and he was quick to high tail it. Tsunade came running hard behind him and she got in front of him again. She continued punching and kicking him, when he was falling backwards again he wrapped his tongue around her waist and his sword emerged. Tsunsde used her feet to stop him and after she was freed she resumed beating him up. It was after she gave him a kick did she look to me.

Trusting her I stood up and I approached Snake Boy. My hand surrounded itself with water and soon encased it with ice. Orochimaru stood up as I came to him.

"Take this asshole!" I shouted before throwing my fist forward and my icy fist hit Snake Boy hard enough to send him flying. He crashed against the sword hilt and landed on top on Manda.

I smirked in satisfaction as Tsunade came to my side.

"Nice work"

"Thanks for letting me do that" I replied as the ice from my hand began to melt. Manda threatened Orochimaru and Kabuto before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Anahita landed next to me and I collapsed against her feet. Tsunade went to her knees as the smoke cleared away. Orochimaru weakly stood up and I growled when I saw his face was peeling away.

"Tsunade so you refuse to heal my arms do you? Very well then, I don't need you there is one other way, and I will destroy the Leaf Village, depend on it"

Orochimaru then looked to me.

"Mark my words Riley you will become my mate, even if I have to kill those in my way"

"F**k off Snake Boy and take the high road"

"I hope that we all meet again very soon, when I once more walk among you"

He chuckled darkly before continuing.

"Until then my dear old friends, when I return with the elixir of life, I'll show you what it means to be truly immortal"

Orochimaru then disappeared into the ground and Kabuto added.

"We'll meet again"

He then made hand signs before disappearing within a cloud of smoke.


	21. Return to Konoha&Unmasking Mission

**Riley's POV**

After a much needed rest thanks to the Sannin Showdown I didn't stick around with Naruto, Jiraya, Shizune, and Tsunade. I had been to eager to return the Leaf Village. I've been separated from my mate for too damn long. However I had to spill the beans about the mate bond between me and Kakashi to Jiraya and Tsunade. To my surprise they were both understanding but Tsunade suggested I keep the relationship secret for now.

Only Rhoan and Sasuke knew of the mating bond between the Jounin and I. Both boys reassured me that they wouldn't say anything. And they kept true to their word but Sasuke would still tease me. I flew back to Konoha in my dragon form and I had carried my things within my claws. I returned to Konoha within two days and it had been sunset when I returned.

Now I sat in a chair beside Kakashi's bed. My other half was still unconscious and seeing him in such a state pained me. I had visited Sasuke earlier when Sakura wasn't around and he was in the same condition when I last saw him. I would see the Uchiha after he woke up, in the meantime I refused to leave Kakashi's bedside.

I passed the time by reading the first Make Out Tactics novel. I could see why Kakashi liked it, it was really good and the intimate scenes got me to almost have a nosebleed. Jiraya was a damn good writer and I made a mental not to make him read Circle of Fire the next time I saw him.

"I see you made it back safely" I looked up from Make Out Tactics to see Tsunade smiling at the door.

"Oh thank god" I said getting to my feet.

"Now I understand how precious a dragon shifter's mate is, I bet you haven't left his side" Tsunade stated coming to Kakashi's other side.

"No I haven't" I confirmed to her. I then turned to my mate. "We have yet to be linked, but soon we will, and everyone he feels I shall also feel"

"Hey Riley" Naruto interrupted coming into the room. "Sasuke's awake now"

"Good I'll see him later"

Guy and Shizune entered the hospital room a few seconds later and Tsunade got to work. She placed her palm over Kakashi's head and it glowed green as she used her medical abilities.

 _He is returning to consciousness_ my dragon informed me.

A few minutes passed before Tsunade pulled her hand away and Kakashi grunted before finally opening his eyes.

"Boy do I have headache" my mate muttered and I did an eye roll. A typical thing for Kakashi Hatake to say. The Jounin sat up and Tsunade scolded him.

"How disgraceful, to be taken completely out of the game by low life punks like that, I thought you were supposed to be the best"

 _She better hold her tongue I don't like her scolding our mate_

 _Shut it dragon, she healed him, and her temper isn't worth it_ I warned my inner beast.

 _True_

My dragon then shut herself up while Kakashi replied to Tsunade.

"Sorry to disappoint you"

Guy then got all antsy so Lee could be healed. Tsunade flashed me a wink before she and the others turned to leave. Shizune shut the door behind them and it was then I threw my arms around Kakashi.

"Riley?" Kakashi said caught off guard.

"Don't f**king dare do something so stupid again you idiot!" I told him. A few tears slid down my face as I buried my head into his shoulder. "Losing you isn't god damn worth it"

Kakashi was silent but his actions spoke for him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and he replied.

"You won't lose me"

He slowly got to his feet and I heard him lower his mask. Instinctively I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked upwards. My mate smiled at me and I couldn't help the blush coming to my face.

"I love you Riley" he then pressed his lips against mine to prove his words. A single tear when down my face as I closed my eyes. Out of all our kisses this was the most passionate one. Afterwards I made Kakashi get back in bed. The nurse then checked Kakashi's vitals and he would be out of the hospital the day after tomorrow.

Visiting hours were going to be ending soon so after telling Kakashi goodbye did I go see Sasuke. Sakura was gone and Sasuke was finishing eating when I entered his room.

"You really scared me Sasuke" I told him as I came to a stop next to his bed.

"That wasn't my intention Riley, I'm sorry you had to see me act like that when I faced him"

He was referring to Itachi.

"Your feelings for him is to be expected"

It was then I wrapped one arm around Sasuke and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm just glad your okay now Uchiha" I said to him.

It was then Sasuke did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He pressed a kiss against my cheek and felt my face turn pink. I pulled away from Sasuke after he did that careful to not irritate any injuries he had.

"You are not annoying" Sasuke told me with his signature smirk.

"And underneath that stubbornness of yours is a kind heart" I responded with a smirk of my own.

 **A Week Later.**

Things in the village returned to normal after Tsunade was inaugurated as the Fifth Hokage. I stood with my team mate's after we finished our mission for the day. A crow flew overhead as Naruto suddenly asked.

"Hey you wanna see it don't ya?"

Oh shit I forgot this was the episode where everyone wanted to see what Kakashi looked like behind his mask.

"I'd say it's time"

"For what?" Sasuke inquired.

"You know what I'm talking about Kakashi's Sensei's real face"

I winced as Sakura punched Naruto hard on the head.

Sasuke turned around as though bored.

"Please this is lame, you can count me out, we finished today's mission, I'm outta here"

As Sasuke walked on ahead I decided to tease him a little.

"What if he has lips?"

That got Sasuke to freeze in mid walk.

"Like a blimp"

Sasuke swayed from side to side and I began to chuckle.

"Or maybe buck teeth?"

Sasuke then froze up and his body tingled.

Naruto and I did a fist pump while Sakura muttered something about us being mean. An hour later we all were at Ichiraku Ramen treating Kakashi to lunch. It was just a plot to see my mate without his mask.

"Well this out of the ordinary" Kakashi.

"The four of you treating me to lunch?"

Since I have seen this episode I tuned out the dialogue until Kakashi asked.

"Well?"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura got all nervous which made me snort. It was then Kakashi's ramen was placed in front of him and Kakashi took out a pair of chopsticks. We all watched impatiently as my mate undid the chopsticks and placed his hand to his mask. He then began to lower it and the tension was killing me!

"Hey y'all!" Rhoan greeted as he and the rest of his team blocked our vision from Kakashi.

Sasuke, Naruto, and I yelled out in frustration. The whole building shook as I gave Rhoan a smack on the head, Sakura and Ino were duking it out, and the boys tried to hold us back.

"All done that was tasty" Kakashi said getting our attention.

"So fast" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I said in unison.

Kakashi then turned to us wondering what happened.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not" Sakura lied.

"What the?"

My team and I saw that Teuchi was smiling and his daughter Ayame had hearts in her eyes. I gave a growl feeling jealous while my team said.

"Okay now I'm curious"


	22. Unmasking Mission Part 2

**There's a lemon in this chapter feel free to skip if you want!**

 **Riley's POV**

"That's it!" Naruto growled after the failed unmasking attempt. "Nothing is gonna stop me from seeing that face!"

"Yeah but how? Got any ideas?" Sakura asked.

Naruto of course replied with that creepy look of his and Sakura punched his head again. Sasuke then looked to me and he smirked. He was about to suggest something but I was quick to punch his head and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Whoa, hey Riley why are you being like that to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Because Uchiha here was about to say something that I wouldn't like" I replied. "Besides we should tail Kakashi for the day, perhaps he might take the mask off then"

"I wish you wouldn't beat me up" Sasuke growled.

"Don't do something to piss me off and I won't Uchiha" I warned Sasuke.

"Man she's scary" Naruto and Sakura muttered in unison.

The four of then headed into town and it wasn't long till we spotted Kakashi. We hid behind a movie poster which was a film adaption for the Make Out Tactics series. My mate was carrying a bag of groceries in one hand before he suddenly stopped in mid walk looking into a bookstore window. He dropped the bag of groceries and soon was in front of the window walking like he did in the anime.

Suddenly Kakashi turned around and we all ducked.

"He's onto us"

"Naruto you idiot, you blew our cover" Sakura growled.

"Shut it Sakura" I warned her.

Sakura gulped just as Kakashi took off in excitement.

"He's on the move" Sakura said and we all jumped down from behind the billboard and tailed my mate. We went around the corner to find out Kakashi was gone.

"Oh great he got away" Sasuke complained.

"It was probably a Shadow Clone" I added.

"Damn I didn't even think of that" Naruto finished.

"Hey"

The four of us suddenly froze when we heard Kakashi behind us.

"What are you four doing? Do you need me for something?"

"Ugh no not really" we all answered in unison.

After the second failed attempt Sasuke suggested we follow Kakashi one on one. I counted myself out and Naruto was the first to tail Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke, and I waited outside of a teahouse. The three of us finished our tea and looked up to see Naruto was back.

"He got away" Naruto told us embarrassed.

"Just as clumsy as always"

"Why are you such a idiot?"

I shot Sasuke and Sakura a glare and they went wide eyed in fear. It then started to rain and it was Sakura's turn to follow Kakashi. I was reading Make Out Tactics while the boys had more tea. When she returned laughing nervously both Naruto and Sasuke lowered their faces while I chuckled. Not long after the rain cleared did Sasuke go on his rounds.

When he returned and said he got bored of tailing Kakashi, this got me to do an anime fall while Sakura and Naruto hung their heads in defeat.

 **The Next Day**.

Tsunade had given us a mission to help out on a farm for a day and it was the perfect opportunity to try and get Kakashi's mask off in Naruto's opinion. We would be back at Konoha by sunset tomorrow if things went according to plan. All of us brought the necessities for an overnight mission. We walked till late afternoon and arrived at an inn near the farm.

We were greeted by the hostess and her staff. Nearby I sensed three male ninja and I tried hard not to laugh. Three years ago the leader of this group tried to win the heart of a Konoha woman and Kakashi intervened much to the leader's dismay.

A meal was prepped for us and while the others were hungry, I wasn't. I had gone on a huge hunt yesterday and the deer I devoured still made me full.

"What's the matter with you guys? No one's picking up their chopsticks" Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh its nothing" Sakura replied. "Don't wait on us Kakashi Sensei, you go on ahead and eat"

"I'm still full from my hunt last night" I added.

"Actually I'm kind of on a diet right now" my mate explained.

I rolled my eyes and Naruto suddenly grabbed the tea pot and threw it at Kakashi pretending his hand slipped. The tea pot flew in the air in slow motion towards my mate and in a flash he suddenly used the table to block the tea pot from hitting him. All of the food fell to the floor and dishes clanged. My idiot mate was soon his feet peeking around the table like a guilty fool.

Naruto went wide eyed and screamed out in annoyance.

"Are you out your mind?!" Sakura snapped.

"Sorry about that my hand just slipped" Kakashi replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HAND SLIPPED?!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I demanded.

After our failed dinner Sasuke suggested we all get into the hot springs. That way Kakashi might take his mask off. The only problem was that the boys would have the chance to see Kakashi's face while Sakura and I wouldn't.

"This feels good" I said as I got into the hot spring.

"Yeah but we won't see Kakashi Sensei's face"" Sakura whined.

"Actually I have a plan" I reassured her.

I enjoyed the springs for a bit more before grabbing a towel and wrapped it around my body before getting out of the hot water. My claws came out and I curved two holes into the wooden fence. Sakura hurried over and together the two of us looked into the male side of the springs.

Sasuke and Naruto were already in the water thankfully only their heads showed. The door opened and Kakashi's outline appeared through the steam. As Kakashi stepped into the water did Sasuke and Naruto stand up. At the last moment I decided to not look and Sakura remained looking through her hole.

"Whew it is hot in here, just coming in for a minute" I heard Kakashi say.

I heard Sasuke and Naruto do an anime fall followed by a splash. Sakura did the same and she looked to me.

"His face is still covered up" she whispered.

"No surprise there" I answered.

We all went to bed after another failed attempt of Operation Unmasked. The next morning after breakfast we all went on our way towards the farm. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't sleep well last night unlike me and Kakashi. We arrived at the farm a short time later and while the others made another plan to unmask Kakashi, I went off to tend to the horses.

Their stalls were already mucked out and all I had to do was groom them. The horses didn't seem to mind a dragon shifter was among them because they were at ease as I went about my work. Once I finished I washed myself off with water before going to find Kakashi. My mate was fixing a fence as I approached.

"I guess the horses didn't mind your company" Kakashi joked

"Oh shut it" I growled.

"Hey Kakashi Hatake!"

I turned and did an anime fall when I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in the stolen uniforms that were way too big for them. Kakashi helped me back to my feet before turning to look at the others.

"What are you three up to?" he asked confused.

"What are you talking about? We're just three wandering ninja it's not like we want to see behind your mask or anything!"

Sakura came forward and punched Naruto on the head and called him an idiot. Suddenly three figures hopped out of a barrel and I sweat dropped as the comic relief of this episode boasted at getting revenge from Kakashi. The leader's jaw dropped when he saw Kakashi had already tied up my squad mates and he held them above him using one hand. My eyes went wide and I knew then my mate was damn strong.

"That's funny I was just wondering how long you fellas were going to hide for and you finally decided to show yourselves"

The rogue ninja backed away in fear as Kakashi put Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto back on the ground. He then asked why they were dressed like the idiots before us.

"You guys are dead meat!" I shouted pointing at them. "We knew you three were tailing us and targeting Kakashi here"

"That's impossible! Are you telling me that our master plan was exposed from the very beginning?!" the leader demanded.

"Of course this was just all a ruse to lure you guys out and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker!" Sakura added.

The rogue ninja whined while Naruto was confused and Sasuke praised.

"Nice work you two"

Kakashi then approached the rogues and they backed away in fear before getting to their knees and begged for forgiveness. The way Kakashi bent over them was damn hot and I turned away as punches and kicks were thrown. I used that moment to untie my team mates.

When he was done beating up the rogues Kakashi tied them up and hung them from a rafter like in the anime. The sun was close to setting and we got our belongings and left the farm. As we headed back to Konoha Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei"

"Yeah?" Kakashi replied putting his book down.

"What are you hiding behind that mask?"

"What? You want to know what's behind my mask?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered.

"You should have just said so in the first place" Kakashi stated.

"So does that mean you'll shown us?" Sakura questioned.

"Sure I don't mind" Kakashi answered making Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gather eagerly in front of my mate.

"Alright" Kakashi said as he placed his hand to his mask. I looked for the hell of it and to see the reaction from my squad.

"Behind this mask" Kakashi began as he was an out to pull the mask down. He did this slowly just to annoy my friends. Kakashi then pulled down the first mask and revealed the spare underneath. "Is another mask! Pretty cool huh?"

The others went pale and then they did an anime fall which made me laugh out loud and Kakashi did the same.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! What the hell kind of ending is that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **Later.**

I took my time underneath the shower since I wouldn't smell after the mission. Rhoan was on another mission with his squad and I bet he was enjoying some alone time with Ino. My little brother was very protective of his mate and Ino loved that.

 _I think we're clean enough_ my dragon joked.

I chuckled at her remark before turning the water off. The apartment had two separate bathrooms and since I was earning money from missions I could pay rent. Rhoan also contributed as well. I brushed my hair before getting into my sleep wear for the night. I wore the usual tank top and this time pajama shorts instead of pants.

 _Our mate is here_ my dragon notified me. _He's waiting in the living room_

I ignored her teasing before opening my bedroom door and sure enough Kakashi Hatake leaned against the wall reading Make Out Tactics.

"I was wondering when you come out" the Jounin said looking up to me.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded arching an eyebrow.

"Not long" Kakashi replied. He then shut the book and went to put it down on the coffee table. "Did you know Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's plans?"

"Yes but I only pretended to participate so they wouldn't know I've seen you without your mask"

Kakashi chuckled before walking over to me.

"Still I think you should be punished for participating in their Unmasking Scheme"

"And how would you do that mate?" I teased.

"Easy" Kakashi replied and I protested as he threw me over his shoulder. The silver haired ninja entered my bedroom and he shut the door with his foot like he did before. My mate then placed me back onto my feet and he soon had me against the wall.

My heart began to race because I knew what was going to happen. I had sex before and it had been two years ago. I couldn't get pregnant unless it was the mating season. Whenever a mating season came along both the human and dragon halves within a shifter would come into heat. And I wasn't in heat now. When I would it would just be up to my body so I didn't need to worry about a pregnancy right now.

"Relax Riley I want to prove to you I'm worthy of being yours" Kakashi reassured me.

He undid his headband first and threw it aside in a lazy manner. His vest and long sleeved shirt soon joined his headband on the floor leaving my mate in another dark blue muscle shirt like those he wore all the time.

"Don't you move" Kakashi teased before pulling away and he was quick to undo his shoes, wrapping, and weapon pouch. Soon the Jounin was in front of me again and I growled at him. He chuckled before untying his mask and tossed it behind him.

His hungry lips soon were against mine and using his strength he hoisted my body upwards. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck. His tongue went into my mouth and danced with mine as he walked towards the bed.

He gently lowered me onto my back and not once did our kiss stop. I was already wet thanks to the mind blowing kiss Kakashi was giving me. Finally we pulled apart so we could catch our breath.

"Damn" I said.

"Oh I've just started my dragoness" Kakashi said seductively.

"You won't unless you ditch the shirt" I demanded.

"If that's what you want" Kakashi teased and he pulled his shirt upwards and over his head. I eyed his toned body greedily with my eyes and Kakashi smirked before suddenly using a kunai to slice away my tank top.

"What the hell I liked that shirt idiot!" I yelled.

"I'll get you others" Kakashi said.

Unlike in my dream I didn't cover my breasts and my nipples were hard already.

"Beautiful" Kakashi muttered and he pulled me into his lap. He kissed the top of my breasts and then trailed his lips downwards. I shivered as his made his way down my stomach and he kissed every bit of flesh he could. Then he used his tongue to lick his way upwards and before I knew it his tongue licked a nipple and soon it was in his mouth. As he sucked I suppressed a moan as Kakashi continued to work his magic on me.

He did the same thing with my other nipple while massaging my other breast. Having enough I slammed my mouth against his and he happily complied by letting me be in control. Our tongues danced for a few minutes before I pulled my lips away from Kakashi's. I kissed my down from his throat all the way to his stomach and back upwards. Kakashi moaned quietly and I smirked in victory.

My fangs then elongated and I then sank them into Kakashi's left shoulder. The Jounin remained still as I placed my claim on him. After swallowing his blood I removed my fangs from Kakashi's skin.

"Sorry if that hurt" I apologized.

"It was merely a pinch" Kakashi stated before licking his blood away from my lips. Using a claw I sliced my left shoulder and blood surfaced. Understanding what he had to do Kakashi licked my blood with his tongue and as soon as it entered his body did the precious mate bond open to us both.

"Feel it?" I asked.

"Yes I do and I can now tell how much you love me"

"Baka don't make me cry right now"

Kakashi then caressed my cheek and I looked into his eyes.

"I do love you Riley and it's time I prove to you how much you mean to me"

He then lay me onto my back and he gave me another passionate kiss while he slid my sleeping shorts down my legs leaving me in my soaked panties. After the kiss Kakashi once more kissed his downwards and using his teeth he pulled my underwear in a slow teasing manner. Kakashi lifted up my leg and kissed my inner thigh which got me to arch my back. Good god this man sure knew how to turn on the mood!

Kakashi trailed his kisses downwards until he came to my awaiting womanhood. His tongue licked my entrance before it was inside.

"God damn" I said to as I gripped the sheets and my back arched again. A second later I let myself go into a climax and Kakashi chose that moment to pull himself away from my womanhood. He undid his pants and threw then to the floor along with his boxers. The Jounin positioned himself between my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. My arms went around my mate's neck and Kakashi took my mouth into his as he pushed himself inside me.

It was a good thing he kissed me because I would have screamed and I didn't want Naruto to hear us. My walls stretched to accommodate Kakashi's length within me and he soon began to move in a slow rhythm. I rose my hips and soon we were moving in perfect sync. God this was better than my dream and with every thrust Kakashi gave me I was lost in the thrills of our love making.

At one point I changed positions and I had Kakashi beneath me. To tease him I moved slowly and Kakashi wasn't taking it because he soon had me beneath him once more and he began a faster rhythm that made me moan quietly and arch my back.

"Damn" I said as I felt the pressure of another climax coming.

Kakashi buried his head into my shoulder and I stroked his hair as our climaxes finally hit.

"Turn around" Kakashi suggested and I obeyed.

I lay on my stomach and Kakashi kissed my shoulders and then licked his way down my back before kissing his way back up. My mate then collapsed next to me. The Jounin then pulled the blankets over us and I snuggled my body against his.

"I can get used to this" I told my mate.

Kakashi chuckled before getting above me.

"I intend to treasure you Riley, because you are the woman I love"

"I love you as well Kakashi, don't you forget how precious you are to me"

I then kissed his scar and after pulling away my other half kissed my fingers like he did before. He took his time before he lay back down and soon we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	23. Promotion to Chunin

**Riley's POV**

"Love wake up"

I felt Kakashi shake my shoulder and I opened an eye to see my other half was fully dressed and standing next to the bed. Last night we made love and we didn't get to sleep until after midnight. I didn't wear anything and when I sat up I used the sheet to cover my body.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's nine and Lady Tsunade has summoned you, I have to do a small mission"

"Out of the village or in?" I inquired.

My mate smiled at me from behind his mask and replied.

"In don't worry I'll see you later"

He pulled his mask down and we shared a kiss before he made hand signs and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I quickly made my bed and high tailed it into the shower. I didn't want to keep Tsunade waiting because to be honest her temper scared me. At least I knew better than to piss her off. I would have breakfast after I met with her and quickly got dressed before locking the apartment and headed towards the Hokage office.

When I arrived outside of her office I was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Hey Riley looks like Lady Tsunade summoned you too huh?" the lazy Genin greeted.

"Yep and I'd rather be here early than make her mad"

"Please your temper is worse than hers and Sakura's"

"If you think so" I answered with a shrug.

The door to the office opened and Shizune greeted us.

"Good morning you two Lady Tsunade is ready"

I nodded and walked into Tsunade's office first with Shika following behind. Whatever was going on there were more Leaf Ninja in here than usual. My eyes widened when I saw Juniper and she smirked at me. Besides her was another dragon shifter and he was a full blooded one too. His hair was shoulder length and it was light brown. His eyes were emerald green and he wore the uniform of an Anbu.

 _That is Juniper's mate and Rhoan's teacher, he has the wind gift as well_

I could definitely sense the wind element from Juniper's mate.

"Good morning" Tsunade began. "To be honest with you I don't know what to do, with the final exams being suspended it's the opinion of many that none of the students should pass this time around, and that includes you both, however I hear that the Third Hokage had nothing but the highest praise for your match"

Tsunade then began to use an a brush and she started to write something down.

"It seems he wanted to recommend the both of you to Chunin, in fact all of those who observed the fight and proctors felt the same, so in this case my opinion doesn't really matter from this day forth I hope you will strive to achieve a level of excellence worthy of your headbands, congratulations as of this moment you stand as Chunins"

 _Hold the phone did she seriously just promote us?!_

 _Yes dragon she did_ I answered.

An hour later I sat next to Rhoan and the rest of his squad at one of the barbecue places in town. Shikamaru and I now wore the vest that most of the Jounin wore.

"I knew you would become Chunin before me sis" Rhoan beamed.

"I'm not sure surprised either, because you seriously kicked Shikamaru's ass in your match" Choji added.

"Still it's an awesome achievement for both of you congratulations you two" Ino finished.

After the toast did we all start to eat. Choji already tried to score most of the meat and Ino scolded him. I was glad I wasn't sitting next to Choji or else he and I would be competing for food alongside Rhoan. When it came to meat especially dragons got very competitive of it.

"So where is your squad anyway?" Shikamaru asked me.

"They should be finishing their mission from the Land of Tea soon, I was going to go, but Lady Tsunade decided it was better I stay behind"

"To promote you most likely" Rhoan added. "And to"

I placed my hand against my brother's mouth to shut him up.

"Now I can see how you and Rhoan are related" Asuma joked. "Rhoan has the worst temper in our squad"

"But he's one hell of a fighter though especially with his wind element" Shikamaru explained. "He's also protective of every one of us, but more with Ino"

"Well duh!" Ino interrupted. "I'm his mate Shikamaru"

She then tried to grab the last piece of meat but Choji grabbed it with his chopsticks.

"Hey come on Choji! That's the last piece of meat and I cooked it for Rhoan!"

Rhoan blushed at his mate's comment and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"I'm actually full Ino he can have the last bite" Rhoan reassured her.

"Man you rock Rhoan! Thanks man!" Choji exclaimed happily before eating the meat.

Since I got promoted Tsunade let me and Shikamaru have the day off to relax. Shikamaru headed home after lunch and Choji decided to do some training. Ino had to work and Rhoan wanted me to meet his mentor.

"I saw him in Tsunade's office" I explained to Rhoan as he led me to where he was going to train for the day. "Brown hair and green eyes right?"

"Yep that's Cyrus" Rhoan beamed. "He was born in the Village of the Hidden Sand, but once he found his mate Juniper, he transferred to Konoha"

"That's cool" I stated as we came upon the training grounds. Cyrus and Juniper were already there and the mated pair seemed to be waiting for us.

"So this is your sister huh?" Cyrus greeted as Rhoan and I stopped in front of them.

"Yep sis this is Cyrus and I'm sure you know Juniper"

"Nice to meet you finally" I told the older male dragon and shook his hand. "I also want to thank you for keeping my brother safe when the Akatsuki came here"

"Your brother I know means the world to you and he's an excellent student and I will continue to make sure he remains safe"

"Riley may I have a moment?" Juniper asked and I nodded allowing her to lead me away from Rhoan and Cyrus. Once we were at a safe distance did we stop.

"Tell me did you meet my father when you left the village with Naruto and Jiraya?" she asked.

"Yeah I didn't know he was your father until he told me, he seems determined to take me as a new mate"

She frowned when I said those words. She then asked me to pull off my vest which I did and she peeled back my shirt so my neck became exposed. Her eyes widened and I was wondering what was wrong.

"Your curse mark is gone"

"No shit!" I exclaimed and I pulled off my headband and used the metal part to look at the spot where Orochimaru had bitten me. Sure enough the black mark was gone and what Itachi Uchiha said was true.

"My father has been without my mother for years and the need for a mate has become an obsession"

"He won't have me I'm already mated to another"

"Oh I'm well aware Kakashi is yours"

"Don't go blurting that out!" I hissed.

"Don't worry young one I won't say a word now go and enjoy the rest of your day off"

I took her advice and decided to go back to the apartment and take a nap. I don't know how long I slept but it was Kakashi's voice that woke me.

"In bed again? Come on Riley"

My mate leaned against the wall reading Make Out Tactics.

"A word of advice mate don't taunt a dragon she wakes up" I scolded him.

Kakashi chuckled lightly before closing his book.

"I think it's time we went on a date"

That got me to wake up alright.

"A date huh?"

"To celebrate your promotion to Chunin" Kakashi added. "And I know you like Ichiraku Ramen"

I got to my feet and shooed the Jounin out of my room so I could get dressed. I decided on a indigo colored sleeveless top with black pants. I pulled on my shoes and put my hair into a pony tail. Kakashi waited outside the apartment and he eyed my clothing.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that?" he asked after I locked the apartment door.

"I can tolerate temperature better than you humans can" I teased.

"Watch it my dragoness" Kakashi teased back and he offered his arm out to me and I didn't hesitate to take it.

As we headed towards Ichiraku we passed some familiar faces and they didn't hesitate to go wide eyed when they saw me and Kakashi. One of them had been Guy and the idiot passed out. Ayame and Teuchi greeted us when we got to Ichiraku and they didn't seem surprised to see me and Kakashi together as a couple.

"What does the roasted pork taste like?" I asked Kakashi.

"It's really good, one taste of it and you'll crave more" my mate said.

I smirked and ordered that while Kakashi did the same.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jiraya boasted as he sat next to me.

"Hey Jiraya wasn't expecting you to be in the village" I greeted him as our ramen was placed in front of us. Kakashi looked annoyed and I held back a chuckle.

"I'm here for awhile, I also heard you got promoted congrats kid" Jiraya praised.

I blushed and talked with the Sannin so Kakashi could eat his ramen without me seeing his mask off.

"That was good" Kakashi said and I turned to see his bowl was empty.

"Damn you sure do eat fast!" I exclaimed.

Kakashi chuckled while Jiraya stood up.

"I won't keep you guys see you around Riley" the Sannin stated.

I gave him a wave before eating my ramen. Kakashi was right it was damn good and I ended getting another bowl. Kakashi suggested he wanted to take me somewhere else and after leaving Ichiraku my mate and I went to the training grounds where the memorial stone was. This stone had always been important to Kakashi.

"Coming here always is peaceful" Kakashi explained as we stood in front of the stone. The night sky above us was clear and the moon was nearing it's fullness.

"It is" I agreed. "You come here to think sometimes huh?"

"Yes I always feel at peace here" Kakashi admitted. "Like I do with you"

"Baka" I scolded him. "Don't make me cry again"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and he pressed a kiss against my forehead using his mask.

"Would you like to see my dragon form? You never really seen it up close" I asked him.

Kakashi turned to me and his eye widened.

I took that as a yes and I backed away from him separating me from the memorial stone. Calling to the creature within me smoke covered my body as the shift from human to dragon began. My hands and feet turned into sharp talons while wings sprouted from my back. My teeth became sharp fangs and a minute later I stood on all fours in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi was unsure what to do so I encouraged him with a gentle growl to approach. The Jounin walked over and he placed a hand onto my scaly snout. He then proceeded to stroke it and I gave him an affectionate purr.

"You really are beautiful in this form as well" Kakashi said.

I responded by nudging my mate with my snout in affection before returning to my human form. Kakashi then suddenly scooped me into his arms and before I could protest we were gone from the memorial and the next moment we were in his apartment. I would never understand how ninja could be from going outside to indoors in this world.

Kakashi's apartment was the same size as mine only it had one bedroom and Kakashi didn't waste any time taking us into it. He left the door open before quickly starting to undo my clothes.

"You're eager" I teased after Kakashi pulled my shirt and bra off.

"Only with you" Kakashi purred. "It's your turn to undress me now"

"Gladly" I replied before proceeding to undo his vest, headband, shirt, weapon pouch, gloves, shoes, wrapping, and I finished by pulling his mask off before slamming my lips against his. Kakashi replied by pushing his tongue into my mouth and he pushed me underneath him so my back was on his bed.

As we kissed my hands explored his chest and stomach which felt wonderful against my finger tips. I already was wet and soon would need his manhood inside me. When we broke the kiss to take a breather, Kakashi pulled my pants down my legs and my shoes followed. To tease me he kissed and licked my inner thighs and of course that made me arch my back.

Kakashi then kissed my breasts before pulling my panties off leaving me fully exposed to him. Once more he licked my womanhood and then snaked his tongue inside making me cry out in pleasure.

"Knock it off with the teasing Kakashi" I growled. "I need you inside me now"

Kakashi chuckled before finally removing the rest of his clothing and pushed himself inside me. He began with a slow rhythm just to torment me. It wasn't long until I had my first climax and I was panting hard. Sensing I wanted to be further within him Kakashi lifted my right leg and positioned it at his right shoulder and my walls allowed his manhood to go deeper.

My mate then sped up the thrusts and I followed his speed.

 _Let me have some fun_ my dragon suggested and I decided it was her turn to pleasure our mate. She took over and using our combined strength we flipped Kakashi over so he was beneath us.

"It's my turn to pleasure you human" my dragon told the Jounin. "I suggest you hold on"

My dragon proved her point because after she finished with Kakashi, the Copy Cat ninja was sweating hard and blushed like no tomorrow. Tonight my dragon made love to the Jounin like a dragon should with a mate.

I collapsed next to Kakashi after she retreated within my mind. His bed was large enough for us both to sleep in.

"I had no idea your dragon half was so dominate and demanding" Kakashi said as I snuggled against him.

"Yeah well she was being a pervert not long after we met and even then she wanted you"

 _Damn right_ my other half agreed.

Kakashi chuckled before kissing my forehead and it wasn't long until sleep claimed us. Today had been a good day indeed.


	24. Farewell Sasuke

**Riley's POV**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura returned from their mission and no surprise Sasuke was beat up pretty bad. I spent the next two days visiting the Uchiha in the hospital just to keep him company. Unlike Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke talked to me about what happened and how he was feeling. I knew soon he would leave the village and that would not only crush me, but those who cared for him.

I wasn't there when Naruto and Sasuke faced off on the roof. Kakashi thank god had been there to stop the fight because the Chidori and Rasengan would have done some serious damage. It was now night and I had been heading home when I scented four unknown shinobi nearby tailing me.

Orochimaru's scent was mixed with them and I swore. I had a feeling who was following me and I decided to go somewhere a safe distance away from the village. I didn't want to raise alarm bells just yet and plus I didn't want innocent people getting hurt.

I chose one of the wooded areas where I sometimes went to train and chose a spot in a tree. I didn't have to wait long until the infamous Sound Four showed themselves all around me.

"This is her?" Tayuya asked. "She's young"

"Who cares" Sakon sneered. "Lord Orochimaru wants her"

"Don't speak as though I'm not here" I said calmly. "And I'm no surprised Snake Boy sent you to fetch me, tell me did you already persuade Sasuke to join Orochimaru or not?"

All of them widened their eyes and I merely glared back.

"How do you know that girl?" Kidomaru demanded.

"I have a name Spiderman" I corrected him turning to face him. "I know Sasuke's desire for vengeance, it's not that hard why you were sent here alongside trying to kidnap me, you four maybe strong, but I could easily kill each of you"

That was a given fact. In my dragon form I could easily end their lives with a mere bite of my fangs, a scratch of my talons, and my power of fire.

Tatsuya shivered and I knew she was afraid I might actually go through with my threat.

"Your coming with us Dragon Girl" Kidomaru said and I suddenly felt something sharp in my side. I turned to see some kind of cart filled with an unknown substance had been blown into my skin. From the smell it was a drug that would knock me out. I quickly pulled the damn thing out and I had to get out of the tree.

The Sound Four followed as I landed on the ground.

 _Let me stall the drug that way you can get help before you pass out_ my dragon said.

Often on occasions when a shifter was drugged our dragon halves could delay the drug from spreading but only for a short time. But whatever else that had been in the damn thing was making it hard for me to even stand.

I collapsed against the tree trunk and panted. But before anything else could happen Sasuke stood in the path of the Sound Four. He no longer wore his headband and he had a backpack on.

"Leave her out of this" Sasuke hissed. I never heard him speak like that except when he encountered Itachi.

"Lord Orochimaru wants her as well" Sakon replied.

"No she stays here, either you guys leave now or I'm not going with you"

Kidomaru was about to reply when Sasuke sent him a death glare. Then made him shut his mouth and it wasn't long before the four of them took off.

"Sasuke" I began and he turned to me. His Sharingan reverted back to his onyx black orbs and Sasuke walked over and got to his knees so we could see eye to eye.

"I'm sorry Riley" he apologized. "But I'm afraid my journey to vengeance isn't here in the village"

"I couldn't even stop you if I could" I joked at him. I coughed and Sasuke suddenly pulled out a canteen and he made me drink some water. I drank as much as I could before I felt my thirst was quenched. The Uchiha then placed them canteen next to me.

"You'll want more when you wake up from the drug" he explained. "I'm afraid this is goodbye Riley"

"I'm proud of you Sasuke" I said suddenly and his eyes widened. "You've become a strong shinobi and it was an honor being your team mate and friend"

Sasuke then suddenly pulled me into a hug and I carefully wrapped an arm around him. I never liked seeing Sasuke leaving the village but nothing could be done about it now. I was drugged and I was powerless to do anything else.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Riley then became limp in my arms and I carefully lay her against the tree trunk. The drug had knocked her unconscious and it was time for me to leave before I was found out. I regretted knocking Sakura out but she gave me no choice. I already made up my mind and my path was drawn out for me. I pressed a kiss upon Riley's forehead before getting to my feet.

"Thank you Riley for everything"

I then took my leave and left the dragon shifter behind.

 **Kakashi's POV**

The link Riley and I shared told me something was wrong with her. Last night Sasuke left the village and already Lady Hokage sent a team out to get him back. That team consisted of Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Neji,and Kiba.

I used the mate bond to determine where Riley's location was. It didn't take long to figure out where she was and when I found her she was unconscious against a tree trunk. A poof of smoke appeared next to her and the water phoenix Tsunami notified.

"She's been drugged"

"Damn it" I growled as I took her into my arms. I then headed in the direction of the hospital and there I hoped my beloved would pull through.

 **Two days Later.**

Whatever that had been in that damn drug made me sick. Sick enough I needed to be admitted. By the time I woke up the rescue mission to retrieve Sasuke had failed. According to Tsunade the drug had some unknown poison that not only was used to knock out a dragon shifter but to also make them sick as hell and not die. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Kabuto or Orochimaru who created the drug.

The next time I saw those two they were dead meat. At the moment I had been asleep and when I woke I found Kakashi passed out at my bedside. My ridiculous mate had refused to leave my side unless if it was to check on Naruto and the other Genin.

 _He is very devoted_ my dragon told me. _I am glad he is ours_

I smiled at my inner beast and stroked Kakashi's hair as he continued to sleep. The door slid open and Sakura came in with a vase of lilies.

"You feeling okay?" she asked setting the vase on the table besides the bed.

"Stronger to be exact" I replied back at her.

"I'm glad your feeling better I was pretty scared you wouldn't"

I placed my hand on top of hers.

"The drug just made me feel like crap for a couple of days nothing more Sakura" I reassured her. "I won't go down without a fight"

Sakura couldn't help but smile before she eyed Kakashi.

"So I guess a congratulations is in order, Rhoan said you and Kakashi Sensei were mates"

"Yeah we are" I confirmed looking to my sleeping mate. "I always had a crush on him and didn't realize how much I loved him until after the mating bond between us was revealed"

"You two are a cute couple"

"Thanks Sakura, you're a good friend remember that"

"So are you Riley, I'll let you rest now"

I nodded before the pink haired kunoichi turned to leave and after she closed the door did Kakashi groan and my beloved opened his right eye up and it landed on me.

"Morning Mr. Late" I teased the Jounin. "Next time go home and sleep in your own bed, you've been here for two days straight"

"And leave you alone forget it" Kakashi answered as he sat himself up.

He placed a gloved hand against my cheek and bent his forehead down so it could touch mine.

"My home is with you Riley"

 _Why does he always want to make us cry?!_

 _He's a romantic at heart that's why_ I explained to my dragon.

 _Most likely from those books he reads_

"What did your dragon say?" Kakashi asked in curiosity.

He removed his hand from my face but our forehead remained touching.

"Not this time Copy Cat" I teased him again.

My mate chuckled lightly and I eyed his mask. Getting the message Kakashi pulled it down and pressed his soft lips against mine. My dragon purred in satisfaction.

 **Orochimaru's POV**

Sasuke managed to arrive as I expected he would but to learn Riley wasn't with him angered me greatly. The dragoness was strong and she was the perfect candidate as a new mate. Years after Sabine died had left me alone even the occasional women I took to my bed didn't satisfy the loneliness I craved.

Without a doubt Riley could end that and perhaps with time she could learn to love me. I smirked when I remembered first meeting her. Not only was her temper fierce but also she was loyal to those she desired to protect. Yes she was the perfect mate and I would have her one way or another.


	25. Into the Land of Rice Patties

**Riley's POV**

I was out of the hospital and I currently stood beside Sakura. The two of us stood on a bridge overlooking water. She was still sad that Sasuke was gone and it broke my heart to see my teammate and friend like this.

To cheer her up I invited her over to the apartment and decided to introduce her to some other anime I liked. She eyed through my tablet in great interest and she settled on Fairy Tail. We watched the first few episodes and she laughed her ass off which was music to my ears.

"Natsu reminds me of Naruto" Sakura confessed as the third episode ended. "The same desire to never give up"

"He's also a hot head and he constantly fight with Gray" I added.

"Why does he always take his clothes off anyway?" she asked trying hard to not laugh.

"He learned that from his mentor" I explained. "Later on you'll learn of Gray's back story as well meet Erza, she has one hell of a temper and everybody in the guild gets afraid when she's mad"

"Oh wow" Sakura said. She then stood up and I turned my tablet off. She and I left the apartment to go visit Naruto. I wasn't surprised to see the blonde was tied up and I rolled my eyes. Yep Naruto and Natsu were a lot alike alright.

Sakura and I didn't stay too long so Naruto could get some rest. The pink haired kunoichi and I parted ways after I walked her home. Night was soon falling and I was hungry. But it wasn't human food I desired so I went into the nearest wooded area and changed to my dragon form. I ended up bringing down a huge buck and it's meat would satisfy my hunger till mid afternoon tomorrow. Instead of heading back to my apartment I decided to go to Kakashi's.

Since my mate tended to sneak up on me I would do the same on him. I found said silver haired ninja sitting on his bed and I sweat dropped because he was rereading Circle of Fire. I wondered where my book went to. I landed outside his window and gently knocked against the glass. Kakashi wore his usual navy blue muscle shirt and his mask covered his face. He looked up and I could see the smile forming behind his mask.

He stood up and came over or the window and opened it.

"Stole my book I see" I greeted as I entered his bedroom.

"Guilty" Kakashi confessed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes before I growled at the Jounin I wanted a kiss. Kakashi got the message and he pulled down his mask and his lips met with mine. One thing led to another and we were soon making love. By the time it was over both my mate and I were sound asleep in one another arms.

I woke later hearing Kakashi talking with Jiraya. I opened my eyes and Kakashi stood at the window still shirtless but he wore his pants. I had a feeling Jiraya was here for me so I quickly got dressed while the two men were talking. Once I was dressed Jiraya informed me that Tsunade had sent him to fetch me for a new mission. Our goal was to head to the Land of Rice Patties to find the Sound Village.

I gave Kakashi a kiss goodbye before I headed back to my apartment to pack. After I had everything I kissed Rhoan on the forehead and left him a note explaining I was out on a mission. I met up with Jiraya alongside Sakura and Naruto.

"Sweet! Now that's Riley's here this should be a breeze!" Naruto exclaimed and I chuckled at his usual enthusiasm.

The four of us then left Konoha and began heading towards the Land of Rice Patties. We crossed the border from the Land of Fire and into Orochimaru's territory by dawn. Now the four of us walked alongside beautiful countryside and it reminded me of the setting in Inuyasha. Jiraya suggested we find a town so we could gather information but really Jiraya wanted to find women.

The Toad Sage made Naruto give him all of his money and Sakura gave Jiraya's some of hers as well. The old fool tried to persuade me but he only got a death glare from me and that made him back off. While Jiraya went into the deserted town, Naruto, Sakura, and I went to the other side of it.

 _That perverted bastard is getting himself into trouble_ my dragon growled.

 _Yeah I know but he can't resist the female form_ I joked.

Suddenly kunai came out of nowhere and Naruto was quick to block them by jumping off the statue he had been perched on. I took out Sunfyre in case I needed it. While in the air Naruto threw some of his own kunai and they hit the nearby brush. A masked ninja came out and he or she came to a stop in front of us.

My dragon and I scented a human female as she turned to us. She drew out some kunai ready to throw them at us.

"Start talking buddy! Who are you?! Another one of Orochimaru's hit men?"

The girl widened her eyes and a second later she threw a smoke bomb down.

"Don't move it might be an ambush!" I told Naruto and Sakura. When the smoke cleared there were more ninja weapons on the ground. Suddenly Jiraya yelled out and we all turned to see Jiraya high tailing towards us and then he shot past. Angry shouts made us turn and it wasn't long till I grabbed both of my teammates because an angry mob was coming towards us and fast!

We were chased for a half hour before finding a temple to rest at. Afterwards we entered another town and it looked worse than the one we just left. Jiraya tossed a pouch of money to Sakura and Naruto so they could get some food while he would go around finding information. Since I was still full from my hunt, Sakura and Naruto bought some meat on sticks and we were on our way back to the temple.

Suddenly the same ninja from before came out of nowhere and I smelled blood. She held her shoulder and she whimpered in pain.

"Guys move!" I yelled as a bunch of kunai were thrown at us. I jumped away just time to avoid getting hit. Naruto grabbed hold of the disguised ninja as some male ninjas appeared. One snuck behind me and I gave the bastard a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground and I didn't stand around to find out what they wanted. No doubt the people in these lands were looking for me since Orochimaru wanted me as his new mate.

Sakura and Naruto beat me to the temple and the female ninja was already awake. She clutched her injured shoulder and Sakura made Naruto go outside. I ended having to throw said blonde out of the temple and closed the door. But it wasn't long until Naruto was outside the door again and Sakura threw her fist hard enough that it went through the bamboo door and Naruto yelped as the pink haired kunoichi punched the hell out of him.

The female ninja pulled off her mask and her orange colored hair fell. She then undid her shirt and pulled it downwards so her entire front was exposed and Sakura began to apply the medicine onto the girl's wound. After Sakura was finished she called for Naruto and when he returned the blonde went wide eyed at seeing our guest for the first time. She introduced herself as Sasme Fuma and she explained that the men that attacked earlier served Snake Boy. I wasn't surprised at this revelation and gave a growl. Sasame heard my growl and her eyes widened at me.

"Your that dragon shifter" she stated.

"Yep let me guess a lot of people in this domain are determined to deliver me to that snake?" I asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru has made it clear you are not to be harmed if captured"

"Why would Orochimaru want you Riley?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked to me as well.

"He wants me to be his new bride or in dragon terms as a mate"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "No way! I won't let him take you too Riley! Over my dead body!"

I chuckled at the blonde and I walked over to him. I placed a kiss against his forehead and he blushed.

"Thanks Naruto" I thanked him.

Sasame burst into tears and Sakura went over to comfort her. Suddenly a spider landed on my arm and I swore before plucking it off and squashed it with my foot before looking up the ceiling. It was covered with the damn things and Naruto opened the temple doors to discover the damn place was covered with webs.

Naruto told Sakura and I to look after Sasame and he made the hand sign for the multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. Many Naruto clones surrounded the area and I growled wanting to aide Naruto but decided against it. I would intervene if it was necessary. Suddenly the ground shook and a huge whirlpool of sand formed before us. Naruto began to get sucked into the sand's grasp and Jiraya arrived just in time.

He summoned a toad and used it to rescue the real Naruto and the blonde summoned the Rasengan into his grasp and he slammed it into the sand wielder's stomach. He went flying thanks to the Rasengan and he slammed into a rock. I winced because that had to hurt and the guys companions soon came to their friend's aide before taking off.

We left the temple a short time afterwards since it was wasn't safe. We traveled until we come before a mountain range. If the area didn't belong to Snake Boy it would have been beautiful. Suddenly my stomach growled and so did Jiraya's.

The Toad Sage basically had an entire meal that a woman ended up making for him. I ate until my dragon and I couldn't have anymore. Sasame made some tea and it smelled of mint which was an herb I liked. I greedily drank down it's contents and licked my lips.

 _You fool! The tea is drugged!_

Shit!

I forgot that Sasame did that in the anime!

My vision got blurry and I tried to stay awake but the damn drug was already coursing through me. It wasn't long until I was unconscious and my dragon followed suit.

 **Orochimaru's POV**

The transition into my new body was faster that I expected it would be.

"Lord Orochimaru"

I looked up from the book I had been reading and Kabuto bowed before me.

"I have good news Riley has been captured"

A smirk came to my lips and I stood up.

"Take me to her" I commanded and Kabuto nodded before getting to his feet. He led me to the medical ward where the dragoness was sound asleep on a hospital bed.

"How is she health wise?" I asked turning to Kabuto. The medical ninja looked up from Riley's medical charts.

"She's in excellent health but I'm afraid your curse mark is gone"

"Sasuke informed me she was mated to Kakashi but I can reverse the mating bond from him to myself"

"When she wakes up she'll be pissed off"

I chuckled darkly.

I walked over to the sleeping dragon shifter and caressed her cheek.

"I'm well aware of her temper, I can handle her"

"Just be careful" Kabuto warned before placing her charts down and he excused himself. I had no plans to force myself against Riley's wishes. I intend did to prove to her she would be my equal as my mate and she would learn to desire me.

"I finally have you my dear" I purred into Riley's ear and I kissed her forehead careful to not wake her.

 **O.o uh oh! Orochimaru's going to have one pissed off dragon when she wakes up!**


	26. Encounter with the Devil

**Sorry for the lack of updates I've been lazy like Shikamaru XD.**

 **Riley's POV**

 _Wake up!_

 _What is it dragon?_

 _That drug Sasame gave us knocked us out and we've been brought to Orochimaru's hide out!_

"F**k!"

I eyed my surroundings and discovered I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. However it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I was in Orochimaru's hideout. God damn it!

The only light in the room were the candles on the walls and I carefully got out of the bed I had been sleeping on. I was still in my usual clothes thank god.

 _The door is locked_

"No surprise there" I replied to my dragon. "Snake Boy has been determined to snatch me and he will make sure I can't escape god this is so f**ked up!"

In anger I punched the nearby wall and it cracked from the blow. Smoke emitted from my nose since I was pissed off. I heard a click and my head snapped in the direction of the door. It opened and Kabuto entered wearing that smug smirk of his. He took notice of the wall behind me and he got slightly nervous.

"I suggest you don't say anything to piss me off or I'll gladly punch the hell out of your face" I warned.

"I had a feeling you would be angry when you woke up" Kabuto began. I noticed that my stuff was missing and I wasn't surprised it was stored somewhere.

"Let me guess Orochimaru wants to rape me now?" I demanded.

"I'm sure down the line you two will have intercourse but Lord Orochimaru doesn't stoop as low to rape" Kabuto explained. "And he does want to see you now"

 _We need to buy Naruto, Jiraya, and Sakura some time so we might as well wait it out besides you always secretly wanted to be kissed my Orochimaru_

 _Shut up dragon! Now isn't the time for your teasing!_

 _I was only trying to humor you_ my dragon joked before she went silent and I followed Kabuto out of the room and into the hallway.

I remained silent as I followed the medical ninja and carefully eyed my surroundings. This place was damn creepy and the lighting situation stunk. I had to use my dragon eyes to see through the darkness this place had.

"Don't bother lying to me is Sasuke alright?" I demanded. Kabuto chuckled and turned to look at me.

"Yes he is fine however he isn't here, he came to us of own free will"

"I'm well aware of that and I wasn't going to stop him either"

"He speaks highly of you" Kabuto said getting my attention. "He also warned Lord Orochimaru not to harm you in anyway, in fact your one of the few people he cares about Riley"

That made me relax a little but I was still on edge. Finally Kabuto came to a stop in front of a large door and Orochimaru's scent was strong and I knew the Sannin was waiting. Kabuto knocked and my blood froze when Snake Boy called out for us to come in. Kabuto opened the door and he eyed me to enter first. I sent him a glare before moving past him.

Orochimaru's room wasn't that different than it was in the anime. Said bastard was out of his usual attire and wore an indigo colored robe which I had seen in the anime before sitting in his usual armchair. A white sash kept the garment shut and he had on dark grey pants. His hair was loose as I expected it would be. Orochimaru eyed Kabuto and the medical ninja nodded before he shut the door behind him.

"You have a lot of nerve you bastard" I hissed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly before he got to his feet and he approached me. I wanted more than anything than to attack but I was way below Orochimaru's level and one wrong move could mean my death. So I decided to play it smart and see what Snake Boy was going to do.

"I'm not surprised your angry" Orochimaru said as he stopped in front of me. "But that will subside after I've marked you as mine"

"I have a mate already" I growled. "You can't undo a mating bond"

Orochimaru suddenly smirked and I didn't like where things were going.

"I found a way to undo a dragon shifters mating bond and replace it"

 _He speaks the truth I would know if he was lying_ my dragon said.

Orochimaru suddenly placed a hand underneath my chin and lifted it upwards so I could look into his golden snake like eyes. Up close to him like this they were beautiful but I wasn't going to say that to Snake Boy.

"Tell me my dear what did your dragon half just tell you?"

 _No surprise he senses me_ she said.

"She says that you speak the truth about replacing the mate bond"

"Perfect" Orochimaru replied pleased. Damn him!

Why did his smirk make him more attractive?!

Suddenly Orochimaru wrapped an arm around my waist and I was pulled closer to him. The next thing I knew the Sannin caressed my cheek with us other hand and his lips were on mine. Immediately I tried to pull away but Orochimaru had a firm hold on me. I refused to cry in front of this bastard and I had no choice but to do the inevitable.

I responded to his kiss and Orochimaru smirked in our lip lock in triumph. He then snaked his tongue into my mouth and it collided with mine. His tongue dominated mine in a lust filled dance and I felt my face turning red. Who knew Lord Orochimaru was a damned good kisser!

 _He's good_ my dragon told me.

I silently agreed with her as Orochimaru pulled away from me so we could catch our breath.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Orochimaru purred as he stroked my face and I didn't move. He then suddenly disappeared in front of me and I felt his presence from behind. Orochimaru again used his arm and he wrapped it around my waist. His tongue then licked the right side of my neck before he gently bit into my flesh.

 _He's only trying to pleasure us and not replacing the mate bond, that involves sex_ my dragon informed.

No! I'm done standing around!

Having enough my body began to shake in anger that I never felt before. Anger that was mixed with disgust and it wasn't long until I would lose control of my actions.

 **Orochimaru's POV**

Riley snarled and she was quick pull herself out grasp. Her claws and fangs were out and she was very angry. Her eyes held their dragon like state and I knew she wasn't in control of herself. She lunged at me and I was quick to grab her wrist before she could hurt me. Her eyes were full of hate and it was the kind of hatred you saw when someone you loved was taken from you due to violence.

I was about to free her from her murderous desire to shed blood when I sensed I was needed. I growled and I had no choice but to make hand signs and I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I would came back for my mate when I was finished.

 **Jiraya's POV**

I stood before the door that led to Riley. Inside I heard things being trashed around and I knew inside the room was a very pissed off dragon shifter. I opened the door and as soon as I did, Riley came at me. I quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her from hurting me and herself. Her eyes were in their dragon state and they glowed with hatred and blood lust. Two puncture wounds were visible from her neck and I swore realizing Orochimaru had bitten her. His scent was still on her body and whatever happened between the two of them made Riley enter this rage.

"Riley calm down its me Jiraya" I told her.

Riley at first snarled but it wasn't long until her claws and fangs receded. Her eyes returned to their signature blue and gray hue.

"Get me out of here" she begged.

Her legs then gave way and I was quick to catch her. Her eyes soon became tears as I scooped her into my arms.

"It's over Riley" I told her as I began to move in the direction where fresh air was. The hideout hadn't collapsed yet and I had rescued Sakura and Naruto earlier alongside Sasame. I made it in time before the structure finally collapsed.

I had retrieved Riley's things before and they were with the others.

"Is she alright?!" Naruto demanded when I returned.

"She's very upset right now Naruto" I warned setting the still crying dragon shifter in front of a tree trunk.

"Don't tell me Orochimaru hurt her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He didn't hurt me Sakura" Riley answered.

Sakura walked over to the upset dragoness and bent down in front of her. Riley put her head into Sakura and the pink haired kunoichi wrapped her arms around the dragon shifter. Silent tears slid down Riley's face and Sakura comforted her teammate.

"Damn that Orochimaru" Naruto hissed.

 **The Next Day.**

 **Rhoan's POV**

I knew something had happened between my sister and Orochimaru when she returned from her mission. She was quiet all day and she refused to come out of her room. The only person who could cheer her up was Kakashi and I searched the Copy Cat ninja around the village.

It didn't take long to find him because he was coming out of Ino's shop with a vase filled with Riley's favorite flowers. Riley wasn't much of a rose girl and liked different varies of flowers.

"Hello Rhoan are you here to see Ino?" he asked and his tone had teasing in it.

"Riley's hasn't come out of her room" I explained to him. "She needs you right now"

Concern filled Kakashi's right eye and he nodded before following me back to the apartment. I expected for my sister to still be in her room but thankfully she was on the couch reading the first book of Make Out Tactics.

When Riley saw Kakashi she lowered her gaze and I decided it was time for me to leave so the two of them could talk.

 **Riley's POV**

Kakashi placed the vase of flowers on the dining room table before coming over to the couch. He sat next to me and he placed a gloved hand over mine.

"Tell me what's upsetting you Riley" my mate said gently.

"Orochimaru kissed me" I began and I sensed anger thanks to the mating bond. "And I"

I froze and Kakashi placed a hand against my face and I looked into his right eye.

"I won't get angry Riley you have my word" Kakashi reassured me.

I shook my head and a few tears slid down my face.

Kakashi wiped my tears away and he pulled his mask down so he could kiss my forehead.

"You don't have to tell me if that's what you want" Kakashi continued. He then gently brought me into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "No matter what happened with Orochimaru, don't ever forget my love for you Riley"

I suddenly crashed my lips against his wanting him and only him. Kakashi pushed his tongue into my mouth it met with mine. I blushed as our tongues danced and I was just so thankful this man was mine. Eventually we stopped the passionate lip lock since we both needed air. I eyed where his left eye was hidden and Kakashi lifted his headband up to reveal his Sharingan and scar.

"Your Sharingan is beautiful" I said before I planted a kiss underneath his left eye and made my downwards following his scar.

Kakashi chuckled before noticing my tablet.

"I think it's time you were introduced to something else besides Make Out Tactics"

"Oh really and what is better than our beloved book?"

"Anime you idiot and I think I have one you'll like"

 **Just to avoid confusion Riley is upset that Orochimaru kissed her and she liked it. In her mind she feels like she betrayed Kakashi when Snake Boy kissed her.**


	27. Survival Exercise

**Oh wow!**

 **It's about time I updated this story lol. Sorry for the lack of activity guys. My writing muse has been sort of slow.**

 **Riley: Bloodyrose also celebrated a birthday recently.**

 **Me: Riley!**

 **Anyway this story is back. Now more Kakashi and Riley XD.**

 **Riley's POV**

"So any particular guy you liked from the movie?" I asked Sakura. The night before she and I hung out at my place and watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Six months passed since Rhoan and I arrived here in our favorite anime. Whenever I wasn't on missions as a Chunin, or training for that matter I usually spent my free time with friends, hanging out with Rhoan, or with Kakashi. My relationship with my mate was going very well.

It has also been five months since Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. I shook my head not wanting to think of that snake bastard. The next time I saw him his ass was going to get a serious kicking.

"I think I like Cloud" Sakura confessed with a blush.

She and I were having lunch at a café close to Tsunade's office.

"I knew it" I teased. "Cloud is cute but he's nothing compared to Sephiroth"

"I can see why you are attracted to Sephiroth" Sakura added. "Though his eyes creep me out a little"

I snorted at her remark and took a sip of my drink.

"Or maybe you like Sephiroth since he has silver hair like Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura replied. She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I like Sephiroth because he's DDS, Drop Dead Sexy my friend"

"Now I wonder who you're talking about"

Both Sakura and I jumped in our chairs when we heard Kakashi's voice. I turned to see my mate standing behind my chair and he had an amused look on his face. It was too bad he was wearing his mask and I was definitely going to kick his ass later.

"Kakashi-Sensei we're just talking about characters from a movie we watched last night" Sakura explained.

"Ah now I get it" my other half replied.

"Anyway it's time I got back to Lady Tsunade for our afternoon training" Sakura said getting up. "Thanks for lunch Riley"

"No problem see you later" I answered back. Sakura chuckled before she turned around and headed back to Tsunade's office.

"You're a bastard sometimes babe" I growled at Kakashi.

"Well I was making sure another man wasn't touching what's mine" the Copy-Cat ninja joked. I smacked his arm playfully and Kakashi chuckled. He then placed his forehead against mine and I blushed.

"I love you, you know" my mate said.

"I know you do" I replied.

"Hey sis!"

Kakashi and I turned to see Rhoan running towards me. He came from the same direction of Tsunade's office.

"What's up kid?" I asked wondering what Rhoan needed. I let him have a moment to catch his breath.

"Lady Tsunade sent me" my younger sibling replied.

"Looks this is my cue to go" Kakashi interrupted. My mate then kissed my forehead via his mask before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Not wanting to keep Tsunade waiting I followed Rhoan back to the Hokage's office. My brother left me outside of Tsunade's door and waiting was Tsunade and a slightly annoyed Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade" I greeted the Sannin respectively.

"Thank you for coming Riley, I would like for you to accompany Naruto, the Genin are each assigned a squad of academy students for a survival exercise, sometimes Chunin join in the exercise but that's not always the case, however this is a good opportunity for the academy students to see a Chunin in action"

"Understood loud and clear ma'am"

"At least this won't be too boring" Naruto muttered.

I shot Naruto a zip it look because the last thing that needed to happen was for Tsunade to get pissed off.

Tsunade dismissed us and we headed back to our respective apartments to get the necessary things required for the survival test. Afterwards Naruto and I headed to the academy where we met up with our squad.

"Oh wow!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "Nice we have Riley too!"

I blushed at Konohamaru's words. Iruka explained what our jobs as team leaders were supposed to be. Naruto and I each had a map of where we needed to go. Along the way we would encounter obstacles and instructors that were going to be disguised as enemy ninja. Naruto got our group excited for the mission and soon we were all dismissed.

Naruto wanted to make a food run via the grocery store. But the glare I shot him changed his mind and it wasn't long until we started our mission.

"So how do we get food?" Konohamaru asked.

"That's easy" Naruto answered as we walked. "If we find some water we can hunt for fish"

"That and find some edible plants and what not"

I pulled out a book from my back pack and turned to a picture that had edible plants. Kakashi gave me the book after I got promoted to Chunin.

"Or Riley could hunt something" Naruto suggested. "I mean without using her dragon form"

"That makes sense" Moegi agreed.

"Aw hell" Naruto suddenly complained. "I think I got us lost"

I sighed and looked at my map. Within my mind my inner dragon suggested where we should go.

"Man Riley you're a life saver!" Konohamaru praised. "Thanks to you we're going the right way!"

"Hey come on I can't help it if my map reading skills suck!" Naruto whined.

"It was my inner dragon who suggested where we needed to go, in dragon form the air current helps direct us that"

"If you didn't help we would still be lost thanks to Naruto" Konohamaru muttered.

"Now guys come on" I said turning to the three academy students. "We all make mistakes"

"He still almost got us lost!" Konohamaru pointed out again.

"True but Naruto did create the Sexy Jutsu and you three are trying to master it am I right?"

The three of them turned red and Naruto gave me his signature grin. I shot the blonde my own smirk before we continued on our way. We encountered one of the mentioned obstacles and with our guidance Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were successful to make it through. As the sun began to set did we finally encounter the pretend enemy ninja.

"Listen up Team Naruto and Riley, let's see what you've learned so far!"

"Guys above!" I shouted and sure enough our pretend foes appeared. Naruto then used his Sexy Jutsu and I did an anime fall. Iruka was one of the disguised ninjas and he got a nosebleed before hitting Naruto hard on the head. Naruto fell to the ground and his Sexy Jutsu disappeared. As I was using Sunfyre to fend off another ninja, did Konohamaru and his friends do their own versions of Sexy Jutsu.

The shinobi I was fighting with got a nosebleed and I threw my fist forward and my opponent got a good sucker punch to his stomach.

"Riley look out!" Naruto exclaimed and the blonde was quick to use his kunai to stop Shikamaru from attacking me. While Shikamaru was dealing with Naruto I jumped into the air above the Sexy Jutsu trio and unleashed my Diamond Storm attack. Shikamaru swore before he ran in retreat and Iruka soon followed with his two comrades.

"Nice work guys" Naruto praised after we regrouped.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were back to their normal selves.

"I liked that Sexy Jutsu, it helped distracting our opponents" I added.

 _We need to make camp soon_ my dragon interrupted.

I smelled an upcoming storm and it wasn't long until we heard thunder. Naruto took us to a safe spot and we worked quickly to get the tent up. Once we were inside did it begin to rain. Moegi whimpered and I drew her into me so she wouldn't be scared.

"I hate storms" Konohamaru growled.

I looked outside at the storm and within my mind my dragon half was very uneasy. I decided to go outside and determine how bad this storm was. I poked my head out for a few seconds and then pulled myself back in the tent.

"We need to find more suitable shelter this storm is going to get worse" I told the others.

"Are you serious?! Riley it's pouring rain out there!" Naruto yelled.

"And our responsibility is to keep our squad safe Naruto, trust me my dragon is saying we need to go"

"Oh hell if she's saying we need to move then we do" Naruto said finally agreeing with me.

We all hurriedly took the tent down and had to endure the storm. Thanks to Moegi and Udon we found a cave and soon we were safe inside it with a fire going. Our stomachs growled and I wished we had something to eat.

"Oh wait I almost forgot" Udon said getting our attention. He pulled out some edible plants. There was enough for each of us to have.

"Nice work Udon" Naruto praised and we all split the plants evenly before eating them. Despite being small the plants were enough to fill us up. Suddenly the cave seemed to shake and Naruto immediately stood up.

"We need to move it or else we'll be squashed!"

Once more we hurriedly packed our stuff we left the cave after putting our fire out. Once outside the sound of the earth breaking made me and Naruto look up. A rock slide was heading our way and Naruto told me to get our group out of the way. I made sure I had the kids at a safe distance before Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. He and his clones held up a rock that fell. But Naruto was struggling and it wasn't long until another rock fell. I told Konohamaru and his friends to seek shelter before I threw off Sunfyre and my things.

I transformed into my dragon form and took flight to where Naruto was. Once there I moved the boulders using my body and then took Naruto safely into my claws. But before I could move the earth shook some more and I coiled my body around Naruto protectively before my right wing was trapped thanks to the damn boulders.

I roared out because having your wing trapped hurt like hell. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon didn't hesitate to rush to where I was and they began to move rocks away. Eventually I had enough room to maneuver my wing and I was quick to get everyone out of harm's way before the giant ass boulder above gave way.

I coiled my body around the kids and Naruto as the boulder rolled down the mountain and then shattered into many pieces of smaller rock. When it was clear I removed my body from everyone else and I placed Naruto onto his back. As the blonde woke up I returned to my human form. Iruka and Shikamaru thankfully arrived and we could finally get out of this damn storm.

 **Next Day.**

"Your lucky your wing didn't break" Kakashi said. I was currently on my bed laying on my stomach. I was topless and mind you I had no bra on. I may not have broken my wing but I got banged up pretty bad around my right shoulder so Tsunade gave me a week off to recover. Kakashi was using a sort of ointment on my bruises that not only sped up healing but relieved pain as well.

"Hey I already got a stern talking to by Tsunade mate so don't even go there" I growled at the Copy-Cat ninja. Thank god Rhoan was on a date with Ino right now. Kakashi chuckled and I sat up pulling a shirt on.

"You should have left that off" Kakashi teased.

I threw my mate a pillow and he caught it.

"Your worse than Jiraya" I scolded the Jounin.

"Only with you Riley" Kakashi said.

I rolled my eyes while Kakashi came over to me. He had his mask off and his lips touched my forehead. I growled because I wanted more and my mate happily complied. His lips brushed gently with mine and it wasn't long until our tongues were dancing. By the time we finished I was blushing like no tomorrow.

 **Haha! Kakashi is jealous! What do you think of Sakura crushing on Cloud?**


	28. Mission Together

**We meet Juniper and Cyrus's daughter and Orochimaru's grandchild Josephine. I have yet to decide her outfit.**

 **Riley's POV**

I was in the middle of meditating when I felt Kakashi appear next to me.

"Hey love" I greeted my mate with my eyes still closed.

"Meditating I see" Kakashi replied. "Part of your training with Juniper?"

I smirked before opening my eyes and looked up to the Copy-Cat ninja.

"Yes and no" I answered. "So what's up?"

"Well Lady Tsunade has a mission for us"

"You mean just you and me?" I asked.

Kakashi and I never had a mission together before so I wanted to be sure I heard him correctly. My significant other smiled from behind his mask confirming my question. The Jounin held his hand out to me and I took it. No sooner had I gotten to my feet did my mate whisper into my ear.

"We can enjoy ourselves while on the mission"

"Perhaps" I agreed with a smirk. "So what is the mission anyway?"

"You and I are to travel to the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers to escort Juniper and Cyrus's daughter home"

Juniper and her husband had three children and they were also Orochimaru's grandchildren. Josephine was their oldest daughter between the mated dragon pair. From what Juniper told me her daughter was thirteen and still a Genin. Josephine traveled to the Land of Rivers very frequently because that was where her father's relatives were.

"I've heard a lot about Josephine" I explained to Kakashi as we headed back to my apartment. "I look forward to meeting her"

"You'll like her" Kakashi stated. "However since dragon shifters are rare Josephine always has an escort when she comes home"

I nodded agreeing with him. Since I arrived in this world with Rhoan we had gathered a lot of attention and one of which had been that snake bastard Orochimaru. I wondered if Orochimaru even knew he had grandchildren. I pushed aside my thoughts of Orochimaru as we arrived at my apartment. Kakashi said the mission would take three days so I gathered what I needed for that time frame. I left Rhoan a note saying where I was going before Kakashi and I left my place.

We stopped by his apartment next so he could pack his stuff. I waited in his living room reading my copy of Make Out Tactics book one. I was getting very close to finishing it. I put the book away when Kakashi came out of his room with his things.

"Getting close to finishing book one?" he asked.

"Yep so keep your trap shut" I warned him.

My mate chuckled and we then proceeded to leave his apartment. This mission was going to be interesting indeed. If we didn't have problems we would arrive at the village where Josephine was staying tomorrow afternoon. After passing through the main gate was the mission on. My mate and I didn't stop unless it was to get something to eat, etc. The day passed quickly and we stopped for the night at a medium sized town and got a hotel room.

"I'm going to get us some food to bring back want anything in particular?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really you know well enough what I like" I answered my mate.

"Alright then"

Once he left I stripped my clothes off and folded them neatly on a nearby chair before grabbing a towel. Outside was a hot spring and there was a privacy fence surrounding it. Due to all the training I've been doing lately I needed a dip in said springs. I wrapped the towel around my body before going outside. A few minutes later I entered the hot spring minus the towel.

The heat from the water felt good and I immediately began to relax. I just hoped Kakashi didn't get a nosebleed when he saw my clothes in the room. After soaking in the warm water for a bit I climbed out of the hot spring to cool off and sat on a rock.

"Well this is a pleasant sight"

Immediately my face went red when I looked to see Kakashi leaning against the doorway. His right eye took a quick glance at my naked form and I was quick to grab my towel and put it around my body. The Jounin smirked behind his mask before turning around and headed back into our bedroom. He began to undress and I turned around so my back was to him. I still had the habit of being shy around Kakashi despite the many times we've had sex. And the Copy-Cat ninja was damn skilled in that department.

I heard my mate enter the water and it wasn't long until his arms were around my waist possessively. I relaxed and Kakashi tossed the towel aside. He then guided me back into the warm water. My back was pressed against his chest and he didn't take long before he began to kiss my skin. Soon licks of his tongue followed mixed with nips of his teeth.

The next thing I knew Kakashi spun me around and his lips seized mine hungrily. I felt his desire to be dominate and for the time being I would allow it. After our tongues danced Kakashi kissed his way downwards. He stopped at my breasts and massaged my left while taking my right nipple into his mouth and sucked. I held back a moan so the other guests wouldn't hear. I wrapped my arms around my mate's neck as he lifted me upwards and my legs were wrapped around his waist. Soon we were making love and it continued after we had enough of the hot spring. We didn't stop until both of were worn out. My neck had several bite marks while Kakashi had his own amongst the scratch marks on his back due to my claws coming out.

We eventually had dinner and then fell asleep since we had to get up early. Kakashi let me sleep in a little when he woke up. We left the hotel after breakfast and continued on our way towards our destination. We arrived at the village late afternoon and we finally met up with Josephine. Kakashi had been right I would like her. Josephine had long black hair like her mother and grandfather that was in a low pony tail. She had her father's green eyes which suited well with her black hair.

"You have no idea how glad I am to have another dragon shifter around the leaf village" Josephine told me. "Plus Mom has told me about you in her letters"

"Your sweet what element do you wield?"

"Fire" the Genin dragon shifter replied proudly.

After Josephine bid her relatives farewell we left the village to make the journey back to Konoha. The three of us traveled until night fell and we made camp.

"So Kakashi is your mate huh?" Joseph asked while Kakashi was patrolling.

"Yeah" I replied with a blush and the thirteen year old giggled.

"I actually used to have a crush on Iruka Sensei" she confessed. "But now it's Neji Hyuga"

"Has your dragon half recognized him as a potential mate?"

Josephine when blood red confirming my suspicions. Kakashi returned shortly later and we stayed up for a couple more hours before getting some sleep. Breakfast the next morning was uneventful and soon we were heading back to Konoha. Well we were until Josephine suddenly stopped. We had just returned to the Land of Fire.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"We're being followed" Josephine answered. "By three male ninjas"

"We found you! Kakashi Hatake!"

I did an anime fall when the same three stooges who stalked us from our farming mission appeared.

"Oh you guys again" Kakashi said.

"Your gonna pay for humiliating us!" the leader boasted.

"You go boss!" his two followers cheered.

"Babe can I handle these idiots?" I asked my mate.

"Go right ahead Riley"

"A woman against us? Don't make me laugh" the leader taunted.

"Uh oh" Josephine stated seeing the pissed off look I wore. I cracked my knuckles before I unleashed my wrath on the trio. After giving them black eyes, head welts, and sore spots I had Josephine help me tie them up. They now hung like a yo-yo swinging back and forth from the tree they were tied up to.

"Remind me not to anger you" Kakashi teased as we resumed heading back to Konoha.

"Same here" Josephine added.

I responded with a snort and we continued traveling. By sunset we arrived back in Konoha where Juniper was waiting. Josephine leapt into her mother's arms and it was a sweet moment to see mother and daughter reunited. Kakashi and I briefly met with Tsunade to give our mission report and she was pleased with how things went. She also made a comment about pairing me with Kakashi more often and I blushed deeply at her remark. Kakashi decided to crash at my place for the night and when we got to my apartment I found a note from Rhoan saying he was on a mission of his own outside of Konoha with his squad.

I was currently on my bed reading Make Out Tactics while Kakashi took a shower. I was out of my usual ninja clothes and wore black sleeping shorts and an indigo tank top. By the time Kakashi got out of the shower I finished the book.

"So how did you like it?" my mate asked. He was shirtless and wore black pajama pants. He slid into bed beside me.

"It was good" I confessed as I put the book down. "I look forward to the second book"

"It has more steamy moments" Kakashi warned.

"Zip it mate I don't like spoilers" I scolded him.

My mate smirked before eying my tablet.

"I want to watch more of Inuyasha if you don't mind"

"Sure but don't ask me a whole bunch of questions like you did last time it"

"As you wish my dragoness"


	29. Precious Bonds

**Riley's POV**

"Uh you want me to what?" I asked making sure I heard Josephine right.

"Can you please help me tell Neji he's my mate" the young dragon shifter repeated. "I'm really nervous and well I'm afraid of rejection"

The mere fact she even was coming to me for this sort of thing surprised me. Hell I was flattered but normally a daughter went to her mother for this sort of thing.

"I can only give advice kiddo I'm not a matchmaker" I answered. "Just talk with Neji alone and explain the situation to him"

"I'll try I'm just nervous" she confessed blushing hard.

"You know I felt the same way when I told Kakashi he was my mate"

"Really?"

"Yep and I gathered the courage to do it anyway" I went on. "I wanted Kakashi to know I felt and even if I got rejected I took the risk"

"The risk was worth it though"

I jumped at Kakashi's voice and a second later my mate rubbed his head thanks to the welt I gave him.

"What have I told you about scaring me idiot!" I scolded him.

"Scaring you is amusing" the Jounin answered smirking behind his mask.

"Bull" I replied.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot I have a training session with Mom before she goes on her Anbu rounds see ya!"

The thirteen year old then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So you were concerned I would reject you?" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"Actually yes" I confirmed looking to him. "Remember not all true mates end up together"

Kakashi placed a hand to my cheek and caressed it.

"I felt the same way but you beat me to confessing" the Copy-Cat pointed out. "Plus I remember you get jealous that one time"

"Uh you'll have to remind me babe when that was"

"Hanare"

"HELL YA I WAS JEALOUS!" I exclaimed.

I had almost forgotten about Hanare. That incident happened before the Chunin Exams and I didn't like another female being around Kakashi. I clearly remembered as though it happened yesterday.

 **Earlier**

 **Still Riley's POV**

I was glad to be back in the village. I had just finished my first mission with my squad. Naruto was boasting how well it went while I sweat dropped and Sasuke did as well. Naruto wanted to go eat at Ichiraku and I would treat him and Sakura. Sasuke declined so he could go train. The blonde was about to invite Kakashi but the Jounin was staring at something behind us. We all turned to see a group of Anbu escorting a pretty looking human. I immediately recognized her as Hanare. Both me and my inner dragon hissed in displeasure.

"Wow she's beautiful" Sakura said.

"She must have been captured" Sasuke added. No sooner had the wind blown did Hanare look behind her and stare at Kakashi. Kakashi looked back and I growled.

"Whoa Riley what's with the growl all of the sudden?" Naruto asked. I know had everyone's attention on me including Kakashi.

"Naruto I think I'm going to have a rain check on ramen"

I fished out some money and handed it over to the blonde.

"Enjoy yourself"

"Aw sweet thanks Riley!" Naruto shouted and he hugged me. I couldn't help but smile back and I ruffled his hair. I then left so I could blow some steam off. Rhoan wasn't at the apartment when I got there and I dropped my stuff off in my room and changed clothes. I pulled on a black tank top with khaki shorts and pulled my ninja sandals back on. There was a knock at my window and I turned to see Sasuke spiked hair looking back. I guess the Uchiha didn't want to catch me undressing hence why he was looking away from the window.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" I asked after opening my window.

"I figured you wanted to blow some steam off hence why I came by to ask if you wanted to train with me"

He looked at me this time and the mere fact he came to ask me to train with him was sweet.

"Sure"

I quickly got my kunai and other weapons before I left the apartment with him. He and I trained for a couple of hours until we called it quits.

"So I noticed you looked annoyed earlier with that woman" the Uchiha said as we walked back into town.

"Yes I was it's complicated" I answered feeling my face go red.

"I knew it you like Kakashi"

My team mate wasn't teasing me just stating the facts.

"Your right I do" I confessed. "And dragon shifters are very possessive mind you"

"I'm not surprised Rhoan has been acting the same way with Ino"

"Hey if they start dating that's one less fan girl off your back" I teased the Uchiha with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes at my remark. He then froze and I looked to see what made him stop. Kakashi was walking beside Hanare ahead of us. Immediately my jealousy returned with a vengeance and Sasuke hurriedly pulled me side into an alley. I was still steaming when we poked our heads around the corner.

"Damn it"

"Kakashi's with her?" Sasuke asked.

"So you two are curious too huh?" Naruto asked appearing behind us.

"It's not like that you idiot"

"Hey its that woman" Sakura added. She had a bouquet of flowers. Naruto suggested we tail Kakashi and for our amusement we did. We kept out of sight and eventually hid in a tree above Kakashi and Hanare. I tuned out the conversation below because I was pissed off.

"Uh oh Riley isn't happy" Naruto whispered noticing me.

"Shut it loser" Sasuke scolded the blonde.

I shot Sasuke a grateful look which he responded with a smirk. Naruto moved and the branch that held the three of them snapped. I winced when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke landed on top of Kakashi. But what I saw next really upset me. Kakashi's masked lips touched Hanare's and for some reason that hurt me.

Kakashi remained on top of the kunoichi for a few seconds before getting to his feet. He then turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke who winced when he demanded.

"What are you three doing?!"

Naruto took the flowers from Sakura who protested and congratulated them. Suddenly Kakashi looked up and saw I was still in the tree. Immediately I held back my tears and I was quick to get the hell out of there. The next morning there was another mission for my squad but I didn't go. It involved Hanare and I didn't want to be near her because my dragon half was furious. I also felt sick so I was excused.

 **Present Day**

"And I did feel like crap" I told Kakashi. "And I didn't want to face you, what I saw hurt like hell"

"Riley"

Kakashi then brought me into a hug and I felt my face go red. Instinct made me bury my head into his chest.

"I never meant to hurt you" my mate went on. "I'm so sorry"

"Baka you were on assignment" I stated.

Kakashi suddenly picked me up bridal style and we disappeared from where we were into his apartment.

"I wish you would warn me when you do that" I scowled.

Kakashi chuckled before he undid his vest and his mask along with both of his shirts were taken off. His head band was placed on the table next to us.

"What is this some kind of strip tease?" I asked.

"No Riley"

Kakashi then placed my hand onto my mating mark that was on the left side of his body. The mark was a tribal tattoo of a western dragon with the Japanese characters of fire and water on both sides of the dragon. My mark from Kakashi was the Japanese Symbol for Lightning.

"This mark shows I am yours and only yours" Kakashi explained. "I belong to you"

"Damn straight"

My significant other smiled before placing his forehead on mine.

"And I am yours" I told Kakashi.

"Indeed you are" Kakashi agreed before kissing my forehead.

 **Josephine's POV**

"So I'm your true mate?" Neji inquired after I finally had the guts to tell him everything. We were alone thank goodness.

"Yeah you are I was just afraid to tell you" I blushed like a fool. "I was afraid of being rejected"

"That's understandable" Neji responded. He then surprised me by pulling me into him and my blush deepened when I realized he was hugging me.

"I'm honored to be your mate Josephine"

"Wait you mean you felt the same way all this time?" I inquired.

Neji chuckled before placing his forehead against mine.

"Yes I have and Lee had a plan to get us together if I didn't tell you"

"Oh please your team mate has good intentions but he and Guy Sensei go overboard"

"True"

Neji then kissed me and I enjoyed every second of it. My inner dragon roared happily and I did a mental fist pump within my mind. I was glad I took Riley's advice and in the end it had been worth the risk.


End file.
